Amor inesperado
by Red love kawaii
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que las Powerpuff girls Z derrotaron a Him. Por lo que los polvos negros habían desaparecido y los villanos no aparecían a menudo. Pero una pregunta había surgido en la mente de las tres heroínas: "¿Dónde se habían ido los Rrbz?, desde esa épica batalla ellos habían desaparecido. En esos largos años las tres chicas habían conseguido un nuevo compañero.
1. El comienzo

¡¡Hola a los que leen está historia!!

Es mi primera historia y espero que les guste...y si no les gusta no importa...yo seguiré subiendo capítulos.

Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece...

Capítulo: 1 - El comienzo.

Una hermosa chica de 16 años con larga cabellera naranja dormía tranquilamente en su habitación de paredes rosas y estantes con muchos libros.

Su despertador sonó haciendo que la chica abra los ojos que eran de un hermoso y extraño color rosa. Apagó el despertador y se levantó adormilada. Luego de ducharse se vistió con una falda negra hasta arriba de las rodillas, una remera blanca de tirantes, una chaqueta rosa pastel, unas botas cafés hasta más abajo de las rodillas y un cinturón blanco con una piedra rosa y una P en ella. Después de peinar su largo cabello agarra su mochila de color fucsia con corazones de color mostaza y sale de la habitación.

Bajó rápidamente al escuchar los llamados de su madre. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con su familia . Menos con su padre que ya se había ido a trabajar.

\- Buenos días - saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Momoko - dijo una mujer de cabello naranja hasta la mitad de la espalda y preciosos ojos naranja claro.

\- Hola mamá - dijo Momoko antes de meterse una tostada en la boca.

\- ¡Esa tostada era mía! - chilló una chica de 14 años con cabello naranja atado a una trenza de lado y ojos iguales a los de la mujer.

\- ¡¡Claro que no Kuriko!! - exclamó molesta.

\- ¡¡Que si!!

\- ¡¡Que no!!

\- ¡¡Que siiiii!!

\- ¡¡Que nooooo!!

\- ¡¡Basta niñas!! - exclamó la mujer cruzada de brazos.

\- Bien ya me voy - dijo Momoko antes de irse.

\- Que loca que es...- susurró la chica de nombre Kuriko.

\- Come tu desayuno y vete a la escuela - dijo su madre. Ella asintió.

Una bella joven de piel blanca como la nieve y 16 años dormía cómodamente en su habitación de paredes celeste. En eso su despertador empezó a sonar, anunciando que ya eran las - 06:30 - am. Abrió los ojos que eran de un color celeste que convinaba perfectamente con su lindo cabello dorado. Luego de apagar el aparato se levantó y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar a la poca luz del solo que empezaba a salir.

Luego de una ducha se vistió con un vestido azul marino con tirantes gruesos, una chaqueta negra de manga larga, unas sandalias negras sin tacón y un cinturón blanco con un piedra celeste y una P en ella. Su cabello que era hasta arriba de su cintura lo amarra a dos coletas altas algo onduladas, agarra su mochila celeste y sale.

En la cocina encuentra a una mujer de edad avanzada que servía té en dos tazas. Ella era una anciana de cabellera gris con un mechón rubio y ojos azul rey.

\- Hola abuelita - dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Buenos días Miyako - le dijo la señora sonriendo. Las dos se sienten y empiezan a desayunar mientras hablaban de algunas cosas.

\- ¿Te irás con tus amigas a la casa del bingo? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Si cariño, llegaré algo tarde - sonrió con dulzura.

\- Pues entonces cuídate mucho - dijo antes de levantarse.

\- Toma tu almuerzo - le entrega una caja celeste en vuelta en una manta blanca.

\- Gracias abuelita - le da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la casa parecida a un templo con un hhermosisismo jardín.

\- ¡¡Adiós!!

La linda chica de cabello negro y muy alborotado dormía tan tranquilamente soñando con ser una gran luchadora...Estaba tan feliz con su sueño hasta que...RIIIIIIIG...sonó el despertador. Abrió los ojos que eran de un hermoso color jade.

\- Maldita sea...- murmuró antes de agarrar un bate que estaba a su alcance -. Vas a morir cosa del infierno...- golpeó unas cinco o seis veces el aparato dejándolo bien muerto y disfuncional. Sonrió victoriosa y estaba por volver a dormir hasta que...

\- ¡¡Levántate ya Kaoru!! - exclamó un chico de 15 años con cabello verde alborotado y ojos verde oscuro. El chico (que parece que no aprecia su vida) agarró un balde que había traído y se lo arrojó a su hermana pelinegra.

\- ERES UN IDIOTA BUENO PARA NADA - gritó la bestia antes de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- AUXILIO - gritó asustado.

\- VETE AL CARAJO - lo pateó sacándolo de su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Frunció el ceño antes de meterse al baño que se encontraba en su habitación.

Luego de un rato salió bien duchada y se vistió con unos jens negros rasgados en las rodillas, una camisa verde lima sin mangas, una chaqueta verde oscuro, unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y un cinturón blanco con una piedra verde jade y una P en ella. Agarró su mochila negra con estampados de estrella verde y salió dejando su cabello alborotado que le llegaba arriba de los hombros.

Bajó con mirada asesina y buscando a su tonto hermano que sería sin duda asesinado sin piedad. Llegó a la sala en donde vio a su madre y a su hermano mayor...ni rastros del pequeño demonio. Miró a su hermano mayor quien sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo algunos papeles que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras que su padre estaba dde gira en otra ciudad...ya que era el famoso luchador "La maravilla enmascarada".

\- Mamá - llamó a la persona que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?, escuché los gritos, ¿estas bien? - preguntó la mujer de cabello verde azulado y ojos verde jade que la miraba con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien...solo que...¿Dónde está Shou?

\- Se fue a caminar un rato antes de ir a la escuela - respondió sonriendo. Kaoru asintió lentamente.

\- *Que cobarde es ese pendejo desgraciado* - pensó antes de sentarse y desayunar.

\- Ya es tarde Kaoru...debes irte - dijo su hermano mayor. Un joven de 22 años de cabello verde alborotado y ojos verde oscuro...igual que Shou.

\- Bien...Adiós mamá, adiós Dai - dijo antes de colocarse una gorra verde y agarrar su skate board.

\- ¡¡Adiós!! - exclaman los dos viendo a la chica alejarse montada en la patineta.

\- *Voy a llegar tarde* - pensó una pelirroja de ojos rosas corriendo hacia la preparatoria.

\- ¡¡Momoko!! - la nombrada se da la vuelta y sonrie al ver a su amiga rubia de ojos celestes.

\- ¡¡Hola Miyako!!

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó la rubia.

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien - las dos se ríen.

\- ¡¡Ey, chicas!! - exclamó alguien hacercandose a mucha velocidad.

\- ¡¡Hola Kaoru!!

\- ¡¡Hola!!

\- ¡¡Llegaremos tarde!! - exclamó Momoko alterada y se van corriendo (otra en patineta peo siguiendo al par de sus amigas).

\- Al fin logramos escapar de esos malnacidos - dijo Kaoru molesta. Sus amigas sonríen.

\- Calmate Kaoru, no es para tanto - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- Pero me tienen harta - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- A mi igual - secundo Momoko cansada. Las tres se sientan al lado de la ventana. La pelirroja adelante, la rubia atrás de ella y la pelinegra última. Luego de unos minutos empezaron a entrar los demás alumnos.

\- Buenos días - saludó una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules.

\- Buenos días profesora Kene - dicen todos sin ánimos.

\- Muy bien, mejor empezemos la clase - dijo antes de buscar algo entre sus cosas.

\- Que aburrido - susurró kaoru una vez que vio un montón de números en ese pizarrón.

\- No es tan malo - le susurró Miyako. Ella puso cara de: "Si claro, ni tu te la crees".

\- Cállence chicas - dijo Momoko. Luego de unos minutos empezó a sonar los cinturones de las tres chicas. Ella se miran.

\- Oh si - murmuró Kaoru sonriendo. La tres se levantan y dicen:

\- ¡Profesora Kene!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó volteando a verlas.

\- Me arde mi cabeza - dijo la pelirroja tocando su cabeza.

\- A mi estómago le duele su cabeza - dijo la rubia tocando su panza.

\- Mi garganta está muy seca - dijo la pelinegra tocando su garganta y hablando en voz algo baja.

\- Dios, vallan a la biblioteca - dijo preocupada.

\- ¡¡Gracias!! - se van corriendo mientras todos las miran.

\- Todos los profesores son muy ingenuos - dijo Kaoru una vez que ya habían llegado a la terraza.

\- No seas mala - dijo Miyako cruzada de brazos.

\- Basta - dijo Momoko.

\- Ella empezó - dijo la pelinegra señalando a Miyako, quien sólo rodó los ojos y suspiró resignada.

\- ¡Hyper Blossom! - Momoko es rodeada por corazones rojos y se transforma.

\- ¡Powered Buttercup! - Kaoru es rodeada por estrellas verdes y se transforma.

\- ¡Rolling Bubbles! - Miyako es rodeada por burbujas y se transforma.

\- Powerpuff girls Z - dicen las tres. Las tres salen volando a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá el idiota de Saito? - preguntó Buttercup irritada.

\- Tú sabes que mañana por la noche - respondió Blossom.

\- Si, él dijo que volvería después de dos semanas desde el primer día de clases - recordó Bubbles.

\- Lo que sea...

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó Blossom después de haber buscado a esa banda.

\- ¿Quién nos obligará?, ¿Tú? - dijo Ash con burla. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- No, las tres los haremos - respondió Bubbles antes de que su amiga pelirroja empezará a gritar.

\- Yo ya me cansé de ti y tu banda de maricones - dijo Butter molesta.

\- ¡¡No somos maricones!! - exclaman los cinco integrantes de la banda.

\- Si claro - sonrió con burla y sus amigas solo se rieron.

\- ¡Son unas idiotas malcriadas! - exclamó Serpiente. Butter la mira con una mirada asesina que la acobardo por un momento pero no se inmutó.

\- ¡¡Cállate estúpida!! - exclamó molesta.

\- Y hay empieza...- dijo Bubbles cansada. Blossom negó con la cabeza.

\- Exagera - dijo la pelirroja vendo como su amiga insultaba a los cuatro vientos a esa banda.

\- ¡¡¿A quién le dices fea?!! - exclamó Serpiente molesta.

\- A ti, ¿a quién más estúpida? - dijo Buttercup con burla.

\- ¡¡Yo no soy fea!!

\- ¡¡Claro que si!!

\- Noooo

\- Siiii

Mientras ellas peleaban los demás veían aburridos. Blossom estaba sentada en el suelo tomando una malteada y Bubbles comía palomitas mientras mensajeaba por su celular.

\- ¡¡Zorra!!

\- ¡¡Que eres!! - exclamó Butter.

\- ¡¡Ya basta!! - exclamó Blossom después de terminar su malteada de fresa.

\- Mejor empecemos a pelear - dijo Bubbles tirando la caja de palomitas en un cesto de basura.

\- Si creo que es lo mejor - dijo la pelinegra antes de hacer aparecer su martillo.

\- ¡Yo-yo poder! - exclamó Momoko usando su yo-yo.

\- ¡Burbujas explosivas! - exclamó Bubbles usando su bara para hacer burbujas.

\- ¡¡Martillo super sonico!! - exclamó Butter usando su martillo.

\- ¡¡Volveremos!! - exclaman la banda Gangrena antes de salir volando.

\- Vamonos, ya terminamos aquí - dijo Blossom.

\- Esto se vuelve más aburrido cada día - dijo Butter cruzada de brazos.

\- Si...mejor vamonos ya casi es hora del almuerzo - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

\- Si, me muero de hambre - dijo la pelinegra. Las tres panzas rugen.

\- Mejor vamonos ya - se rió la pelirroja. Las tres se van volando a toda velocidad.

 _Continuará..._

 _Ya sé...es muy corto pero prometo hacer más largo el siguiente capítulo...es que tengo suficiente tiempo con la tarea, la escuela, limpieza, cuidar a mis hermanitas pequeñas que son como unos demonios..._

 _Adiós. Besos_


	2. Pobre Ken

¡¡Hola!...estoy aburrida y tengo algo de imaginación así que aquí va el segundo.

Capítulo: 2 - Pobre Ken.

En el infierno*

Estaban molestos. No, furiosos. ¿Quién se creía ese afeminado para mandarlos a ese lugar?. Solo fue un accidente haber destruido la biblioteca y provocar que un sirviente muriera. Osea...solo estaban aburridos y todo se salió de las manos por un puto gato diablo.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el suelo mientras que la chica se sentó en un sofá. Los tres fruncen el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

\- Esto es injusto - susurró el pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro.

\- Ojala ese viejo se pudra en el infierno por puto y gruñón - susurró el chico pelirrojo de ojos rojo sangre.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte? - dijo el rubio de ojos azules. La chica iba a decir algo pero en eso la puerta se abre, y de hay entra un chico de cabello blanco oscuro y ojos cafés.

\- Chicos, tengo que decirles algo - habló el chico peliblanco.

\- Ahora no Lucas - dijo la chica de cabello blanco y ojos gris pálido.

\- Pero...

\- ¿Acaso no entiendes que tratamos de pensar? - dijo el pelinegro. El peliblanco iba a hablar pero lo interrumpen.

\- ¿Tú piensas? - dijo el rubio con burla.

\- Cállate rubia llorona - dijo molesto.

\- ¡Yo no soy una rubia llorona! - dijo indignado.

\- Claro que si - dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¡¡Claro que no!! - exclamó el rubio con una vena en la frente.

\- Si...

\- No...

\- Sii

\- Noo

\- Siii

\- Nooo

\- SI

\- NO

\- Que si

\- Que no

\- Que si

\- NO

\- NO

\- SI Y PUNTO FINAL - gritó el rubio cruzado de brazos. El pelinegro y la chica se ríen.

\- ¿Ves?, si eres una rubia llorona - dijo el pelinegro con burla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - *proceso todo* -. ¡¡Eso es trampa!!

\- ¿Qué cosa nena? - preguntó con " _inocencia"._ Mientras que la chica y el pelirrojo los ignoraban. Y Lucas pues...ya estaba por explotar de ira ya que nadie le hacia caso...y de seguro ni la hora le daban.

\- MALDITO HIJO DE...- Lucas lo interrumpe.

\- ESCUCHENMEEEEEEE - gritó con fuego a su alrededor y muchas venas palpitantes en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lucas? - preguntan como si nada. Él pone cara de: WTF?

\- Bueno...- aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar -. Bueno...su padre me ha dicho que quiere que los cuatro vallan a preparar sus maletas...se irán el domingo a la mañana...

\- Ya vamos - dicen molestos.

\- Yo les dije que no tratarán de atrapar a Luci - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- TÚ CÁLLATE TARADO

\- NO ME GRITEN - sale del salón con los brazos cruzados e indignado. Los cuatro se miran...

\- Está loco...

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Hay estaba. Estaba la salida de esa cárcel. pronto saldría. Solo tenia que cruzar esa tonta reja y ya. Seria libre al fin...Y nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

\- * _Ya casi_ * - las rejas se abrieron y al fin salió. Era libre. Por fin -. Soy...SOY LIBRE...SIIIII

\- Pero que exagerada eres Kaoru - dijo la pelirroja -_-'?

\- Cállate Momoko...tú no me entiendes - dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Obvio que no te entiendo.. porque no soy Tú - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Es obvio que no eres Yo - dijo también cruzada de brazos.

\- Basta chicas - dijo Miyako sonriendo -. ¿Les parece si vamos al laboratorio?

\- Claro - dicen sonriendo.

\- Pues vamos - dijo ella. Las tres se van corriendo.

 **\- Al día siguiente - Sábado 09:30 am.**

\- ¿A dónde vas Momoko? - preguntó Kuriko curiosa.

\- Con mis amigas al laboratorio - respondió antes de terminar de comer el ultimo pedazo de pastel.

\- ¿Puedo ir? - preguntó con ojos suplicantes.

\- No - respondió levantándose.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no y ya

\- Eres mala

\- No me importa

\- ¡¡Pues vete entonces!! - exclamó molesta.

\- ¡¡Pues ya me voy!! - exclamó antes de irse cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

\- * _Malvada_ *

\- ¡¡Kuriko!!

\- ¡¡Ya voy mamá!!

\- ¿A dónde dijiste que ibas? - preguntó Shou sonriendo.

\- CON MIS AMIGAS INVESIL - le gritó por enesimaenésima vez. El peliverde se rió antes de irse a la cocina. Le encantaba molestar a la pelinegra.

\- No tardes por favor - pidió su madre. De nombre Mitsuko.

\- De acuerdo, adiós - dijo Kaoru antes de salir con su skate board.

\- ¡¡Adiós fea!! - exclamó Shou burlón.

\- ¡¡Cierra el orto idiota!! - gritó a lo lejos.

\- Deja de molestar y ve a tu práctica de fútbol - dijo Dai antes de darle un bolso.

\- Aj..esta bien - se va por el camino contrario al de Kaoru.

\- Hola abuelita - dijo Miyako bajando las escaleras.

\- Hola cariño, ¿a dónde vas? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Voy a salir con mis amigas, ¿te molesta?

\- No, claro que no - sonrió -. Cuídate mucho y no vuelvas tarde

\- Claro abuela - abrió la puerta.

\- Adiós - dijo al verla salir.

\- ¡¡Adiós!!, ¡¡te quiero!! - exclamó antes de irse corriendo.

\- Que buena niña...- susurró sonriendo y empezó a subir las escaleras con un libro en su mano.

 **\- En el laboratorio -**

\- HOLA - gritan las chicas entrando a la casa grande con muchas puertas, y cosas tecnológicas.

\- Hola chicas - sonrió el perrito mecánico.

\- Hola Pochi - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- ¿Y el profesor? - preguntó Momoko. Mientras que Kaoru buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

\- Aquí estoy - apareció el hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros que llevaba una bata blanca. En eso aparece un chico de 14 años muy parecido al hombre.

\- Ken...es hora de cumplir tu reto...- sonrió Kaoru con malicia. El chico abrió los ojos aterrado.

\- N-no q-quiero - dijo escondiéndose atrás del hombre.

\- Pero hicimos una apuesta y debes cumplirla - dijo cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo no lo recuerdo - dijo Ken haciéndose el distraído.

\- Yo si - dijo Miyako con inocencia. Ken la miró mal pero ella ni cuanta se dio.

\- Bueno...

 _Flash Back. (esto fue ayer...cuando salieron de la preparatoria y dijieron que irían)._

 _Las tres chicas dieron su nombre a la maquina que debería abrirles la puerta y entraron. Apenas pusieron un pie gritaron:_

 _\- HOLA_

 _\- Hola chicas, ¿qué les trae por aquí?_

 _\- Pues salimos de la cárcel y entonces decidimos venir a visitarlos - dijo Kaoru sonriendo._

 _\- ¿Y el profesor? - preguntó Momoko mirando para todos lados._

 _\- Tuvo que ir a una conferencia o algo así...- respondió cambiando de canal._

 _\- ¿Y qué haces? - preguntó Miyako._

 _\- Mirando la televisión - respondió desinteresado. Los cuatro quedan en silencio...nada incómodo supongo...pero encerio era aburrido...muy aburrido y desesperante._

 _\- Yyyyy Pochi?¿dónde está? - preguntó Miyako rompiendo el silencio._

 _\- Esta durmiendo - respondió sonriendo._

 _\- Me aburro - dijo Momoko desinflandose comicamente._

 _\- Oye Ken - habló Kaoru -. ¿Quieres apostar?_

 _\- Mmm...nose - dijo pensativo._

 _\- Vamos, será divertido - dijo cruzada de brazos._

 _\- Mmm...de acuerdo -_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- _¿Qué clase de reto? - preguntan Momoko y Miyako._

 _\- Jugaremos un partido de fútbol...y si yo gano serás mi esclavo por una semana - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa "inocente"._

 _\- ¿Y si yo gano? - preguntó nervioso._

 _\- ¿Si tú llegas a ganar?, cosa que no pasará - dijo riendo. Él la miró mal -. Pues...yo seré tu esclava por una semana y haré lo que tú quieras sin quejarme..._

 _\- Pues..._

 _\- ¿Trato?¿si o no?_

 _\- Esta bien..trato - dijo desconfiado._

 _\- *Esta loco* - pensaron los dos restantes._

 _\- Empecemos - dijo Kaoru. Salieron al patio._

 ** _\- 1 hora después -_**

 _\- ¡¡En tu cara debilucho!! - se burlo Kaoru riendo -. ¡¡8 a 1!!...¡¡perdiste!!_

 _\- Noooo - gritó Ken llorando comicamente en el suelo._

 _\- Tranquilo Ken - dijo Miyako acariciando el cabello del chico._

 _\- Prometeme que no haras alguna locura - dijo Momoko cruzada de brazos. Kaoru asintió._

 _\- Te lo prometo - dijo entrando a la casa con una sonrisa maligna y un aura macabra que los asustó._

 _Miyako se ríe nerviosa -. Tranquilo Ken, no pasa nada jeje_

 _\- ¡iNunca debi aceptar esa tonta apuesta!! - exclamó Ken TT-TT..._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

\- Esta bien - dijo resignado -. ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- Nada malo - se rió Kaoru. Lo agarra del brazo y se lo lleva para arriba.

\- Esta perdido - dijo el profesor. Todos asienten.

\- Se nota que Ken estaba chiflado ayer - dijo Pochi con burla.

Luego de un rato..Momoko leía un libro, Miyako una revista, El profesor tomaba un café mientras veía unos papeles y Pochi comía despreocupado. Unas pisadas y quejas se escuchaban y ellos miraron hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡¡Tan tan!! - exclamó kaoru -. ¡¡Les presento a Ken el gatito más ridículo del mundo!!

\- Esto es ridículo - susurró Ken rojo de vergüenza. Vestia con un coplay de gatito, una corea roja y mucho maquillaje que lo hacia ver realmente...ridículo.

Todos quedaron en silencio...viendo a Ken. El chico tuvo la esperanza de que nadie se riera y regañaran a la chica verde...Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando empezaron a reírse descontroladamente...bueno, menos Miyako que lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡¡No se rían!!

\- ¡¡Jajajajajajajaja!!

\- ¡¡Basta!!

\- Jajajajajajajaja

\- ¡¡Dije que bastaaaaaa!!

Nadie le hace caso...

\- ¡¡Esta divino!! - exclamó Miyako *-*

Todos la miran...Ken sonrió...hay estaba su esperanza.

\- Parece que habla en enserio -_-'

\- Mejor ya cállence - dijo Ken molesto.

\- Bien..es hora de pasear - ordenó Kaoru agarrando la correa y estirando a Ken hasta la salida.

\- ¿QUÉ?, ¿QUIERES QUE SALGA ASÍ?, ¿ESTÁS LOCA? - gritó alterado.

\- Si quiero que salgas así..y tal vez sí esté un poco loca - dijo burlona -. Ahora vamos _minino_

\- Noooo - lo arrastra hasta la salida dejando solo a los demás.

\- ¡No te resistas!!

\- ¡¡Ayuda!!, ¡¡salvenme de esta loca!!, ¡¡Aaaaaahaa!!, ¡¡No quiero usar ese chupete!! - gritó aterrado. Mientras los otros veían con miedo por donde se habían ido los dos pelinegros.

\- Cuidenlo por favor - pidió el profesor con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Por dios, que llorón es - dijo Pochi con una gota tras la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe, no dejaremos que Kaoru lo mate - dicen ambas antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Cuáles son las flores favoritas de Ken? - se pregunto Pochi pensativo. El hombre lo mira.

\- ¿Para qué quieres flores? - preguntó confundido.

\- Para su funeral - susurró...pero él logró oírlo.

\- NOOO, MI HIJO NO PUEDE MORIR - gritó alterado.

\- ¡Calmece!...¡solo era una broma! - dijo nervioso.

\- * _Que broma eh_ * - pensó cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡¡Eres una loca!! - exclamó Ken molesto y arrojando el chupete.

\- Ajá lo que digas - dijo desinteresada. Luego sonríe de oreja a oreja -. Quiero que me digas ama, ¿entendiste esclavo?

\- Me das miedo Kaoru - dijo Miyako nerviosa.

\- Eres cruel Kaoru - dijo Momoko.

\- ¡¡¿Yo?!!, ¡¡¿cruel?!! - exclamó _indignada._

\- Si, tú - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Pero si soy un ángel - dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Claro, eres el ángel más bueno del mundo - dijo Momoko sarcástica.

\- Gracias Momoko, que bueno que te des cuenta - dijo burlona. Ella frunce el ceño.

\- Creo que Ken ya sufrió mucho...Mejor vamos al laboratorio - dijo Miyako mirando a toda la gente que se reía de Ken.

\- ¡No! - exclamó -. Primero iremos a la cancha...luego al parque de diversiones...después a comprar helados y al centro comercial...luego me compro una patineta nueva..y entonces vamos al laboratorio.

\- ¡¡Siii!! - exclaman las otras dos. Mientras que Ken estaba más pálido de lo normal. ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar?...

\- ¡¡Vamos!! - se van corriendo a su primer destino: La cancha de fútbol.

Los cuatro llegaron a una gran cancha cerca de un parque. En la cancha había mucho chicos jugando o bromeando. Uno de ellos se les acercó.

\- Hola chicas - les sonrió el chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes acua. Vestia de una camisa blanca, unos short negros hasta las rodillas y tenia blancos.

\- Hola Zack - dicen las tres.

\- Ho...la - se quedó con cara de WTF? al ver a Ken -...¡Jajajajajajajaja!

\- No re rías - dijo Miyako.

\- Perdón pero...Jajajajajaja

\- Esta muy bonito, ¿no? - dijo kaoru riendo.

\- Claro Jajajaja

\- ¡¡Cállence malditos!! - exclamó Ken molesto

\- ¡Ken!, ¡no digas malas palabras! - lo regañó Miyako.

\- Bueno...entrenare un poco antes de irnos - dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- Claro - asintió Zack.

 **\- 1 hora después -**

\- DÉJENME EN PAZ - le gritó Ken a los futbolistas que se reían de él.

\- Ya basta chicos, dejenlo en paz - dijo Zack sonriendo.

\- ¿Ya teterminaste...ama? - preguntó Ken de mala gana. Ella sonrió burlona.

\- Si...esclavo - dijo riendo y abrió una botella de agua.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a hora? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Mmm...Al parque de diversiones - contestó la pelinegra.

\- Entonces vamos - dijo Miyako emocionada.

\- Esta bien - suspiró Kaoru -. Nos vemos luego Zack...

\- Adiós - dijo -. Y luego me cuentas todo...

\- Claro!

\- * _Odio todo_ * - pensó Ken...

\- ¿A qué juego nos subimos primero? - preguntó Miyako.

\- ¡¡A todos!! - exclamó Kaoru -. Pero la montaña rusa al final...lo más emocionante a lo último...

\- Buaaaa, me siento como un idiota - se queja Ken llorando.

\- No seas marica Ken - dijo Momoko arrastrándolo hasta los juegos.

Se subieron a todos los juegos y se divirtieron...menos Ken quien se quejó todo el camino ya que todos se reían de él sin compasión. Y por culpa de Ken tuvieron que irse.

\- Todo el mundo se rió de mi...¡¡Ahora no podré salir en público!! - se lamentó Ken.

\- Calmate Keny - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa de lado -. Te prometo que el próximo no será tan vergonzoso...

\- ¿El próximo? - preguntó confundido.

\- Si amiguito - asintió -. Eres mi esclavo por una semana, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Mierda - susurró molesto -. Si, lo recuerdo ama

\- Ya me empieza a gustar esto de Ama - dijo Kaoru pensativa -. Si, sigue así esclavo

\- Lo que diga ama - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Ken se está volviendo loco - dijo Momoko. Miyako asintió.

\- ¡¡Ahora a comprar helados!! - exclamó kaoru.

\- SI, HELADO - gritó Momoko *-*

\- Calmate pelirroja - dijo Kaoru -_-''

\- Lo siento..creo que me emocioné de más - dijo nerviosa.

\- Mejor ya vamonos...

Corrió a su destino con los ojos brillantes. Los demás la siguieron a paso tranquilo preguntándose si esa pelirroja estaba bien o qué.

\- ¡Helado! - dijo apenas entró al local.

\- Hola chicas, ¿qué pedirán? - preguntó una linda mujer de cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos café claro.

\- Hola Mina - dijo Momoko -. Quiero dos helados de frutilla y dos de chocolate

\- Ya se los traigo - dijo Mina antes de irse.

\- Al menos ella no se rió - dijo Ken cansado.

\- No tengas esperanzas Ken...tal vez ni siquiera te notó - dijo Kaoru soltando una carcajada.

\- Deja de ser tan cruel - le dijo Miyako.

\- No puedo - se encogió de hombros.

\- Aquí están sus helados - dijo Mina entregándoles lo pedido.

\- Gracias Mina - dijo Ken sonriendo. Ella lo miró.

\- ¡¡Te vez muy lindo Ken-kun!! - exclamó Mina.

\- Jeje gracias - dijo sonrojado.

\- ¿Encerio no te parece que se ve ridículo? - preguntó kaoru.

\- Claro que no...yo pienso que se ve muy lindo...aunque el maquillaje no va - dijo :)

\- ¡Vez Ken!...¡yo te lo dije! - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- *Tengo que pensar en otro disfraz* - pensó kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Jejeje mejor ya nos vamos - dijo la rubia al ver a Kaoru.

\- ¡Adiós! - salen del local y empiezan a caminar.

\- Ahora vamos al centro comercial - dijo Kaoru desinteresada.

\- SI, GRACIAS KAORU - gritó más que emocionada.

\- No se que vamos ha hacer con su adicción a la ropa - dijo Momoko viendo como la rubia saltaba de un lado al otro.

\- Ella no tiene remedio pelirroja - dijo Kaoru riendo.

\- ¡Apurense! - exclamó Miyako.

\- * _¿Debería vestirlo de travesti_?* - pensó la pelinegra viendo a Ken.

\- ¿Qué les parece? - preguntó Miyako mostrando su nueva ropa. Que era una falda blanca abajo de los muslos, una remera celeste de tirantes y una chaqueta negra.

\- Te vez genial - dijo Momoko.

\- Muy lindo - dijo Kaoru super aburrida.

\- Te vez hermosa - le dijo Ken. Ella se sonrojó.

\- Me llevaré esto también - dijo llendo a pagar toda la ropa -. Ahora vamos a la siguiente tienda...hay que comprar más

\- ¡¡¿Más?!! - exclamó kaoru alterada -. ¡¡Estas loca!!

\- Calmate Kaoru - dijo sonriendo -. Sólo será un poco más...

\- * _Presiento que ese "poco" será un mucho*_ \- pensó Momoko sonriendo.

\- Vamos - dijo Miyako arrastrándolos hasta la salida.

\- Noooooo -gritan Kaoru y Ken llorando comicamente.

 **\- Dos horas después de que Miyako comprara "** ** _poca_ " ropa...**

\- Eres una adicta a la ropa Miyako - dijo Ken cargando unas 10 bolsas.

\- Te mandaré a un psicólogo - dijo Kaoru con unas 10 o 12 bolsas -. No, mejor a un loquero...

\- Yo también - concuerda Momoko en el mismo problema.

\- No es para tanto - dijo Miyako haciendo que la fulminan con la mirada -. Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes - dijo Kaoru -. Ahora me compraré una patineta...

\- ¿Y qué pasó con la tuya? - preguntó Ken ignorando a las personas que lo señalaban, murmuraban y reían.

\- Se rompió ayer cuando salí del laboratorio después de burlarme de ti - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ah Okey - respondió sonriendo despreocupado.

Después de comprar la nueva patineta salen del lugar y empiezan a caminar hasta el laboratorio.

\- Bueno, tienen que admitir que hoy fue un día divertido - dijo Momoko. Las chicas asintieron mientras que Ken la miró con de: "Me estás jodiendo, ¿no?

\- Bueno...mañana te veo esclavo - dijo Kaoru.

\- Mala - susurró ken con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si, soy muy mala - dijo riendo.

\- * _Pobre Ken* - pensaron las otras dos._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Espero que les allá gustado y díganme si hay algún error._

 _Adiós!!! Besos._


	3. El reencuentro

Hola personas que leen está cosa llamada historia :)...

Nose si les gusta o no...pero como ya dije...seguiré escribiendo hasta el final...por hay sean unos 40 o menos capítulos...no estoy segura aún...

Buena aquí va el tercer cap...

 **O.O**

 **Capítulo: 3 - El reencuentro.**

 **\- Martes - 03:00 am**

 **\- En el infierno -**

\- Algún día me vengaré - dijo el pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro. Vestia de una verde con manga corta y los tres primeros botones abiertos, unos jens negros militares, zapatos deportivos y un cinturón negro con una piedra verde oscuro y una R en ella.

\- Ya quiero verte intentar eso - dijo el rubio de ojos azules oscuros y unas tres pecas en cada mejilla. Vestia de una camisa azul a cuadros con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, unos jens azules muy oscuro, unos tenis blancos y un cinturón negro con una piedra azul oscuro y una R en ella.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo idiota? - preguntó el pelinegro molesto.

\- Cállence ya - dijo pelirrojo de ojos rojos con molestia. Vestia de una remera roja con tirantes gruesos, unos jens negros, unas botas militares, una sudadera roja y un cinturón negro con una piedra roja y una R en ella.

\- No peleen, ya estoy demasiado molesta como para darles una paliza- dijo la peliblanca de ojos gris pálido cruzada de brazos. Vestia de unos jens negros rasgados en las rodillas, una remera negra corta sin manga, una chaqueta blanca y zapatos azul oscuro.

\- Yo solo quiero dormir - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Siempre quieres dormir - dijo el rubio.

\- Cállate o te rompo todo - dijo molesto.

\- Es hora de que se vallan - dijo Lucas entrando al salón.

\- Debes estar contento - dijo la peliblanca cruzada de brazos.

\- No digas tonterías - dijo sonriendo. Empiezan a caminar hasta la salida de ese gran y aterrador castillo o mansión.

\- Mi padre no dijo nos iríamos el domingo a la mañana? - preguntó la chica.

\- Si, pero Mika quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes...así que el martes...osea hoy - dijo Lucas. Ellos sonríen. Su madre los adoraba...

\- ¿Y dónde está mamá? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Esta con el diablo - dijo Lucas burlón.

\- ¿Y Luna? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Sigue en el calabozo - dijo desinteresado.

\- Osea que...nadie se despedirá de nosotros - dijo el rubio desilusionado.

\- Tranquilo Boomy...luego podremos llamarlos o algo - lo abrazó la peliblanca.

\- Tienes razón Kimiko - asintió.

\- Ya es hora...Adiós pendejo - dijo el pelinegro mirando a Lucas con burla.

\- Cállate - mascullo molesto.

\- No le hagas caso, te extrañaremos - dijo la chica.

\- Yo también.. pero no a sus desastres - dijo riendo. Ellos se ríen.

\- Adiós - se suben a la camioneta negra.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- En el mundo humano ya serían las 03: 20 am - dijo el pelinegro.

\- Bien...a dormir...ya que en unas horas debemos ir a esa "cárcel"...

 **\- 07:20 am.**

Una chica hermosa de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verde jade patinaba a toda velocidad hasta la preparatoria. Esperaba encontrar a sus amigas en el camino...Miró hacia atrás por si acaso..pero no...volvió a mirar hacia adelante y...¡PUM!...chocó con alguien...

\- Lo lamento, estaba muy apurada y no te vi..- se disculpó la pelinegra ayudandola a levantarse.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije - dijo la hermosa chica de cabello blanco y ojos gris pálido -. Por cierto, soy Kimiko...

\- Soy Kaoru - le sonrió -. Lo lamento pero debo irme

\- Claro...tal vez nos veamos luego - respondió la chica.

\- Si..Adiós Kimiko - se va a toda velocidad.

\- Adiós...Buttercup - dijo sonriendo y se va.

\- * _¿Acaso escuché Buttercup?*_ \- pensó confundida -. Naa, debe ser mi imaginación...

Caminó despreocupadamente hasta la entrada de la preparatoria. Sonrió al ver a sus tres personas favoritas hacercarse. Se recostó contra la pared esperando a que llegaran.

\- ¡¡Auch!!

Miró hacia el otro lado y vio a una hermosa joven de cabellos blancos y ojos gris pálido que se había caído por culpa de una roca. Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Oye..¿estás bien? - preguntó el chico.

\- Si, gracias - dijo la peliblanca.

\- Que suerte - le sonrió -. Sabes...creo haberte visto en alguna parte...¿te conozco?

\- No sé - sonrió de lado -. Pero tu también te me haces conocido...¿cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Saito - dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Pues un gusto Saito...yo soy Kimiko - dijo riendo. Miró con detenimiento al chico, era atractivo y aparentaba tener 17 años...su cabello muy alborotado era negro y lo hacía ver más guapo...y sus ojos negros como la noche...simplemente sexy *-*...

\- Pues también es un gusto...

\- ¡¡Kimiko!! - los dos se dan la vuelta al escuchar ese grito.

\- Em...debo correr - dijo Kimiko.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso ellos tratan de hacerte algo? - preguntó Saito con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no...Esos tarado son mis hermanos - explicó sonriendo.

\- Aaah..

\- Bueno...¡¡Adiós!! - exclamó antes de entrar a la preparatoria.

\- * _Asi que va en ésta escuela*_ \- pensó sonriendo. Los tres chicos pasaron velozmente a su lado pero él pudo notar la mirada de odio que le mandaron -. * _Hermanos sobreprotectores ja*_

\- ¡¡Saito!!

\- ¡¡Hola hermosas!! - miró a sus tres amigas.

\- Hola Saito - le dijo la chica rubia.

\- La próxima que nos llames así me encargaré de que no puedas tener hijos - dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tranquila Kaoru - dijo la pelirroja.

\- Hay Kaoru...eres mala - se rió Saito.

\- Y tú pareces puto - dijo antes de meterse a la preparatoria. Él se quedó quieto y miró a las otras dos.

\- Me dijo...¿puto?

\- Si - asintió Momoko despreocupada.

\- No hagas alguna estupidez par vengarte - le advirtió Miyako.

\- Cómo crees - dijo antes de caminar por donde se había ido la chica verde.

\- Va ha hacer algo estúpido - dijo Momoko. Miyako asintió y caminó hacia la entrada.

Bostezo por cuarta vez antes de empezar a dibujar. Tenía sueño y estaba aburrida...el profesor aún no llegaba y todo el salón era un maldito desastre. Algunos se arrojaban bolas de papel, incluidos Saito y Kaoru que eran rivales y se tiraban hasta la cartuchera. Mientras que Miyako leía una revista e ignoraba a los chicos que le hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia.

Suspiró estirándose y en ese momento entró el profesor que al ver el desorden gritó con ira:

\- ORDENEN TODO ESTO AHORA MISMO

Todos empezaron a ordenar el salón con mucha rapidez y a sentarse en sus lugares. Entonces una chica de cabello esponjado y castaño con ojos violetas y pupilas de estrella se paró y dijo:

\- Profesor...quiero informarle que los responsables de todo esto fueron Saito y Kaoru...y por eso digo que debería darles un castigo...y..

\- ¡Cállece ya señorita Shirogane!, ¡¿o acaso quiere tener un castigo?! - exclamó el hombre de cabello castaño yy ojos azul claro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, pero yo..

\- ¡¡Sientece ahora mismo!! - exclamó haciendo que ella se siente. Momoko, Kaoru y Saito sonrieron con burla. Esa pecosa ya se lo merecía...por zorra y chismosa...

\- * _Tontos alumnos*_ \- pensó el profesor -. Bueno...hoy tendremos a cuatro alumnos nuevos que nose porque no pudieron empezar el lunes o hace una semana...

\- ¡¡Ya se lo dijimos!! - exclamó alguien desde afuera.

\- ¡No escuché nada!, ¡y no me alce el tono jovencito! - exclamó molesto -. ¡Pasen ya!

Tres chicos y una chica entran al salón con cara de: "Me quiero morir". Era más que obvio que no querían estar hay. Osea...¿quién quería?...de seguro ni los más inteligentes...

\- * _¡Kimiko!*_ \- pensaron dos pelinegros.

\- Presentense ahora...- dijo el amargado...perdón..el profesor.

\- * _Viejo más podrido no podía ser*_ \- pensó el rubio cruzado de brazos.

\- Yo soy Masaru Him - dijo el chico de 18 años y cuerpo de super modelo y musculoso, (LO AMOO *-*) con cabello naranja oscuro alborotado hasta más arriba de los hombros y ojos rojo sangre. (El serio e inteligente...aunque divertido)

\- Yo soy Kentaro Him - sonrió coqueto el chico de 17 años con cuerpo ejercitado y musculos atractivos, de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verde oscuro. (El fuerte y coqueto...y burlón)

\- ¡Yo soy Makoto Him! - dijo sonriendo el chico de 17 años con cuerpo de modelo y ejercitado, con cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azules oscuros. (El cara de ángel y el más pacífico...inocente en ocasiones)

\- Y yo soy Kimiko Him - dijo sonriendo de lado al reconocer a cuatro personas que los miraban detenidamente. Ella era una chica de 16 años con cuerpo desarrollado y bello, de cabello blanco hasta arriba de la cintura y ojos gris pálido. (Ellos visten como en el principio).

\- Muy bien, ahora sientence con ellos - señaló a nuestras tres heroínas favoritas y a Saito.

\- Claro...

Masaru se sienta con Momoko...Makoto con Miyako...Kentaro con Kaoru...Y...Kimiko con Saito...

\- Empecemos la clase...y el que interrumpe será castigado - dijo el amargado antes de agarrar unas cosas.

\- _*Que carajo con éste viejo pendejo* -_ pensó Kentaro molesto.

Caminó despreocupadamente hasta la mesa de esas cuatro personas. Mientras que sus hermanos la seguían sin decir nada...solo sonreían al sentir todas las miradas femeninas sobre ellos...Pero fruncieron el ceño cuando todos los chicos miraban a su querida hermana menor...

\- * _Parece que quieren perder sus pelotas_ * - pensaron con malicia. Kimiko los miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Hola - dijo la chica parándose enfrente de esas cuatro personas que estaba buscando.

\- Hola - dicen las tres chicas y el chico.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos? - preguntó sonriendo. Ellos asienten.

\- No sabía que vendrías aquí - dijo...Kaoru. Todos la miran.

\- Es que nuestro...padre decidió traernos aquí para estudiar - respondió Kimiko.

\- ¿Se conocen? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Si...me atropeyo con su skate board - se rió Kimiko. Sus hermanos la miran con cara: "¿ _Y no nos dijiste?"_

\- Oye Blossom - empezó Kimiko. Todos se quedan en silencio y Momoko empieza a toser.

\- ¡Tranquila! - le dijo Saito golpeandole la espalda levemente.

\- ¿Blossom? - susurró Masaru. Empieza a pensar...

\- Chicos encerio no puedo creer que sean tan idiotas - dijo Kimiko -. Ellas son las Powerpuff girls Z...soquetes

\- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! - exclaman los tres antes de mirarlas con atención.

\- Pues si se parecen a ellas...- susurró Makoto.

\- Es porque son ellas, bruto - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! - preguntó Saito desconfiado.

\- Tranquilo...Blake - sonrió con burla -. Iremos con el profesor luego de clases y les explicaré todo...por ahora no quiero que pregunten nada...¿okey?

Todos asienten resignados...Ella sonrie y empieza a comer...Ellos también pero siempre mirándola...y ella con cara de: " _Que no les voy a decir nada pendejos"..._

 **\- En el laboratorio -**

Se levantó del sofá a toda velocidad al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Pochi sonrió con burla al verlo tan nervioso. Mientras que el profesor solo leía algo...hasta que a puerta se abrió...y entraron.

\- Hola..Keny - dijo con burla.

\- E-eh h-hola - se rió nervioso.

\- Tranquilo Ken...hoy no te molestare - dijo sentándose en el sofá. Él suspiró aliviado.

\- Hola profesor - dijo Saito.

\- Hola Saito y...¿invitados? - miró a los demás con curiosidad.

\- Hola señor, yo soy Kimiko...la hija de...Him - dijo algo nerviosa.

 **Silencio...**

¿HIJA DE QUIÉN...? - gritan las chicas y los demás.

\- Con razón te me hacías conocida - dijo Saito cruzado de brazos.

-Expliquense por favor - pidió el profesor.

\- Antes que nada les digo que no vinimos a destruir nada...no somossomos como mi padre - les dijo Kimiko con seriedad -. Segundo: Ellos son mis hermanos...Los Rowdyruff Boys Z..

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!!

\- Déjen de gritar carajo - dijo Kentaro molesto.

\- Si...Masaru es Brick...Kentaro es Butch y yo soy Boomer - dijo Makoto sonriendo. Ellos asienten...

\- Tercero: Estamos aquí porque...estamos castigados y bueno...paso lo que paso - dijo Kimiko desinteresada.

\- Pero...¿cómo es que tú y Saito se conocen?

\- Ya les dije que soy un demonio - dijo Saito -. Nos conocimos en una fiesta a los 10 años...pero al cumplir 12 dejamos de vernos...y cuando tuve 14 me mandaron al mundo humano para estudiar o algo así...

\- Valla...así que tu eres la chica de la que Saito tanto nos hablaba - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- Cállate Miyako - le susurró Saito sonrojado.

\- Yo también te extrañé Saito - sonrió Kimiko antes de abrazarlo. Él se sonrojó cosa que sorprendió a todos...

\- * _Le gusta ella?* -_ pensaron las chicas antes de sonreír picaramente...ya tenían con que molestarlo.

\- ¡¡Aléjate de nuestra hermana!! - exclaman los chicos.

\- Déjen de ser tan brutos - dijo Kimiko molesta.

\- Una pregunta - dijo Pochi -. ¿Son hijos de Him?...¿no eran hijos de Mojo jojo?

\- Ese estúpido mono nos vendió para tener más poder o que se yo - dijo Masaru.

\- ¿Osea que son adoptados? - preguntó el profesor.

\- Si...

\- Cuentennos más - dijo el profesor.

\- Okey...

 **O.O.**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _O.O_**

 **Quedo corto?...Bueno...al menos hice algo..**

 **Espero que les allá gustado...¡¡**

 **¡¡Adiós!!**


	4. La respuesta

¡¡Aquí va el cuarto!!...y muchas gracias por comentar y todo es :)...

Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece...

Masaru (Brick): 17 años

Kentaro (Butch): 17 años.

Makoto (Boomer): 17 años

Saito (Blake): 17 años.

Momoko (Blossom): 16 años.

Kaoru (Butter): 16 años.

Miyako (Bubbles): 16 años.

Kimiko (Bell): 16 años.

 **Empecemos!!**

 **Pov Momoko.**

Bueno..admito que el regreso de lo Rowdyruff Boys Z me ha dejado muy sorprendida y todo...y más cuando ahora sé que vivieron con Him en el infierno todos estos años.

Y Kimiko...bueno..ella es la hija verdadera de Him...pero parece ser muy buena y todo lo contrario al idiota afeminado que se hace llamar Him...

Pero con las chicas emos decidido vigilarlos por si hacen algo malo...Y debo admitir que los chicos se han vuelto más...atractivos. Ya no son como antes...aunque siguen siendo unos idiotas.

Pero ahora si...lo que en realidad me dejo en shock fue cuando el profesor dijo lo siguiente:

\- _Les gustaría unirse a las chicas y a Saito para proteger la ciudad?.._

Ven...eso es simplemente...no se como describirlo...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio...Obviamente ellos no dijieron si o no...solo que lo pensarían. Apenas nos contaron toda la historia el profesor soltó eso como si nada...Bueno...no sé que es lo que responderán pero bueno...solo espero que no tramen nada...después de todo son _hijos_ de Him.

 **Pov normal.**

Momoko dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar unas voces llamándola. Se detuvo y volteó a ver a esas personas. Eran 7 en total las que corrían hacia ella.

\- ¡¡Hola!! - exclamó ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Hola Momoko! - dijo Miyako sonriendo alegremente.

\- ¿Por qué carajos no estabas en tu casa cuando te fuimos a buscar? - preguntó kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo lamento pero es que tenía que hacer algo

\- ¿Qué cosa? - se metió Saito.

\- Y a ti que te importa - respondió cruzada de brazos.

\- Te estás volviendo como Kaoru, ¿lo sabias? - dijo indignado. Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

\- Perdón por interrumpir está conversación...pero les aviso que se nos hace tarde - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Hay es cierto! - exclamó Momoko al ver la hora -. ¡Vamonos!

Y así los 8 chicos empiezan a correr a lo loco hasta la preparatoria.

\- Abran la página 10 del libro - pidió la profesora. Todos lo hacen...

\- Meeee aburooo - dijo Kentaro golpeando su cabeza con el pupitre.

\- Pues mea burro - se rió Kaoru

\- Cállate bruja - dijo molesto.

\- Bruja serás tú, elfo

\- Duende inútil

\- Bruto

\- Pendeja

\- ¡Pendeja tu abuela, puerco!

\- ¡No soy un puerco y no tengo abuela!

\- ¡No me importa!

\- ¡Eres una locaaa!

\- ¡¡Y tú un gay de mierdaaa!!

\- ¡¡Amargada!!

\- ¡¡Mujeriego!!

\- ¡¡Cerda!!

\- ¡¡Retrasado!!

\- BASTA YA - gritó la profesora -. ¡Que sea la última vez que los escucho pelear en Mi clase, ¿entendieron?

\- Si - gruñen molestos.

\- Eso espero - dijo antes de volver a lo suyo.

\- Voy a vengarme por esto idiota - susurró Kaoru.

\- Yo también, y te va a costar caro - susurró molesto.

 ***Receso***

Ya era hora del receso y todos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Los 8 protagonistas de está historias se sentaron abajo de un árbol a comer y hablar. Y por supuesto, como Momoko era la más curiosa preguntó:

\- ¿Ya tienen la repuesta a la pregunta del profesor?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Incómodo para algunos. Kimiko dejó su comida de lado y miró a la pelirroja:

\- Si...ya tenemos una respuesta...

\- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Saito está vez.

\- Em...no voy a decirte - dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque no...

\- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó molesto. Ella lo miró seria para luego sonreír y hacercarse a él, invadiendo su espacio..

\- ¿Quieres saber?

\- S-si - dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

\- Pues...tendrás que esperar hasta después - dijo antes de alejarse y seguir comiendo. Los tres chicos rodaron los ojos con frustración y las chicas sonrieron con burla.

\- Pero...

\- ¡¡Cállate ya!! - exclaman todos. Él se cruza de brazos indignado.

Todos siguieron comiendo hasta que un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés se acercó a Momoko.

\- Hola Momoko - dijo el chico.

\- Hola Kevin, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó sonriendo.

\- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo nervioso al sentir una mirada rojiza sobre él.

\- Claro...

\- ¿Podemos hablar...a solas?

\- Eh...si - se paró y miró a sus amigos -. Nos vemos luego..

\- Adiós - ella se va. Masaru deja de lado su comida y se para.

\- Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer - dijo antes de irse.

\- _*Celoso*_ \- pensaron todos.

\- Masaru siempre fue demasiado celoso - dijo Kentaro burlón.

\- ¡¡Kaoru!! - exclamó un chico de voz algo afeminada, con cabello negro y ojos azules a lo lejos.

\- ¡¡Hola Carlos!!, ¡¡Ya voy!!

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Debo hacer algo con Carlos, nos vemos luego - dijo antes de irse corriendo.

\- * _¿Hacer algo?*_ \- pensó Kentaro molesto -. Saben...acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo muy importante..

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Saito burló.

\- ¡¡Que te importa!! - exclamó alejándose.

\- Por dios...- susurró Makoto negando levemente. En eso llega un chico de cabello miel y ojos marrones.

\- ¡Miyako!

\- ¡Hola Mitaru! - dijo sonriendo.

\- _*¿Es encerio?* -_ pensó Makoto cabreado.

\- Si sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos, ¿no hermanito? - le susurró Kimiko sonriendo.

\- Cállate...

\- Necesito tu ayuda en éste momento - dijo sonrojado.

\- Claro - se levantó y miró a sus amigos -. ¿Les molesta?

\- No, mejor vete - dijo Makoto cortante.

\- E-esta bien - dijo extrañada.

\- Adiós - dijo Saito viendo como esos dos se alejaban.

\- ¿Y tú a dónde vas? - preguntó Kimiko mirando a su hermano.

\- A caminar...

\- Hermanos celosos tenían que ser - se rió Kimiko.

\- Ahora que nos quedamos solos...- dijo Saito hacercandose a ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Aléjate de mi demonio - se rió ella. Él sonrió.

 **Pov Miyako.**

Caminé por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar a mi casillero. Había ayudado a Mitaru a declararsele a una chica muy linda y amable. Abrí mi casillero y saqué mis libros. Ahora que lo pienso...me pregunto por qué Makoto o Boomer me habrá hablado así...No lo entiendo...¿estará molesto por algo?.

Empecé a caminar y escuché unos pasos...me di la vuelta pero no había nadie...volví a caminar y escuché estos pasos...me empecé a asustar así que me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude y lo vi...era...

\- ¿Makoto?...¿qué haces aquí?

Me estará siguiendo?...no, no creo...Pero sonreí al verlo decir cosas como:

\- Eh...yo...pues...yo...

Noté que estaba nervioso y sonrojado así solo me hacerque a él lentamente..

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme a clases?

Él asintió y empezamos a caminar...Se ve tan lindo y tierno...no entiendo porque las chicas dicen que no son de fiar...a mi me parecen agradables...Y si les doy mi opinión...quisiera que la respuesta a la pregunta del profesor sea un Si...

Quisiera que fuera si...

 **Pov Kaoru.**

Me quedé sola en las canchas después de que Carlos me hablará sobre un problema...a él le gustaba un chico...si, Carlos es gay...es muy divertido y cariñoso...pero muy afeminado y sentimental. Desde que llegué a las canchas con él me sentí observada por alguien...pero cada vez que miraba para todos lados no veía a nadie...

Caminé hasta mi casillero para sacar los libros e ir a la próxima clase...Escuché pasos pero los ignoré...no me importaba...podría ser cualquiera...

Saqué esas cosas llamadas libros...y empecé a caminar hasta que una mano tocó mi hombro y me volteé rápidamente...era el más grandisimo idiota...era..

\- Kentaro..

\- ¿Te asusté duende?

¡¿Duende?...¿qué se cree éste?!

\- ¡¡Duende tus nalgas estúpido!!

\- ¿Quieres ver mis nalgas? - se rió el mono de mierda que estoy apunto de matar.

\- ¡¡Cállate ya pedazo de basura!!

\- Que cruel eres amor...

\- Pudrete - empecé a alejarme de él.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- No

\- Pues lo siento cariño pero voy igual...¿sabes por qué?...pues porque vamos al mismo salón y nos sentamos juntos...

Lo-odio

 **Pov Momoko.**

segui caminando mientras pensaba en lo que Kevin quería decirme...Él se detuvo y me di cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso...no sabía por qué...pero sólo le sonreí para que se tranquilizara...

\- ¿Qué querías decirme Kevin?

Él suspiró y miró...

\- Bueno...te lo diré sin rodeos, ¿si? - yo asentí pacientemente -. Tú me gustas muchoy yo solo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo por mi...y creo que vale la pena preguntar...¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hay dios...no me esperaba esto...yo no quiero herirlo pero no siento lo mismo...solo lo veo como un amigo y creo que seria mejor decírselo y no ilusionarlo...

\- Kevin...yo creo que eres un gran chico, ¿si?...pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú...- él asintió con tristeza -...Lo siento mucho Kevin...pero encerio no puedo ser tú novia..

No me gusta verlo triste pero debía aclararle las cosas...

\- No importa Momoko - sonrió -. Pero espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad

\- Claro que no - lo abracé y él a mi.

\- Bueno, adiós linda - me dijo antes de alejarse.

\- Adiós

Una vez que desapareció por los pasillos, fui hasta mi casillero y lo abrí. Empecé a sacar los libros de la próxima clase...Cerré el casillero y suspiré. Y antes de poder irme escuché la una voz muy sensual pero fastidiosa para mi...

\- Hola rosadita...- dijo...Masaru.

\- ¿Qué quieres Him?

\- Nada...solo pasaba por aquí y escuché como rechazabas a ese tal Kuvin

Yo solo me reí por lo como había llamado a Kevin y porque...no le creí nada de lo que dijo...es obvio que me siguió...no soy tonta...

\- No te creo nada...sé que me estabas espiando...

\- Cómo crees - dijo cruzado de brazos -. ¿Cómo crees que yo, el gran Masaru Him seguiría a alguien como tú?

\- Nose, tú dime _gran Masaru_

Cállate Moko

Rodé los ojos resignada...y luego sonreí con burla mientras los dos caminábamos hasta el salón...

\- Y nose llama Kuvin, es Kevin

\- ¡Lo que sea!

Sonrió divertida...tal vez no sería tan malo hacer equipo con él...

 **Pov normal.**

Miró a sus hermanos con cara de: "Yo sé todo". Mientras que ellos sólo la miraban mal...era una mala suerte que ella pudiera leer los pensamientos de otros. Mientras que los demás se preguntaban cuál sería la respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué se están mirando mal? - preguntó Miyako confundida.

\- Porque yo sé algo que...- le tapan la boca.

\- No le hagan caso, ella esta loca - dijo Makoto sonriendo. Kimiko lo mira mal.

\- Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre - dijo Kaoru.

\- Yo también - dijo Kentaro sacando un taco de su bolsillo. Kaoru sonríe con maldad, se lo quitó y se lo comió de un bocado -. ¡¡Era mío!!

\- Tú lo dijiste, era tuyo - dijo burlona.

\- ¡¡Voy a matarte!! - exclamó molesto. Ella empezó a correr mientras que él la perseguía.

\- ¡¡Apurense que me muero de hambre!! - exclamó Makoto tocando su estómago.

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Makoto - dijo la peliblanca.

 **\- Residencia Utonio -.**

Entraron al laboratorio despreocupadamente hasta que vieron a Kentaro corriendo como loco con una bandeja de sándwiches y a Kaoru persiguiendolo con una silla.

\- DAME MIS SÁNDWICHES

\- JAMÁS LO HARÉ

\- VOY A MATARTE HIJO DE P*

\- NO SI YO LO HAGO PRIMERO

\- ¿ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO?

\- QUÉ CREES PERRA?

\- AHORA SÍ - le arrojó la silla pero él la esquivó y le dio al...

\- ¡¡Profesor!!

\- Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos - dramatizo el profesor. Todos lo miran como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? - preguntó Saito.

\- Estábamos peleando por los sándwiches - respondió Kentaro. Masaru le quitó la bandeja y empezó a comer junto con Makoto.

\- Malditooos - dijo Kaoru. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

\- CÁLLENCE YA - gritó el profesor. Todos quedan en silencio...

\- Bueno...creo que deberíamos hablar de lo más importante..- dijo Ken

\- ¿Cuál es su respuesta? - preguntó el profesor. Todos miraron a los cuatro chicos.

\- Lo estuvimos pensando mucho y decidimos que...

\- Que si - dijo Masaru interrumpiendo a su hermana -. Si seremos héroes con ustedes...

\- Siiiii - dicen todos...menos dos chicas que solo sonrieron mientras aplaudían.

\- ¡¡Esto merece un fiesta!! - exclamó Saito. Momoko se paró y miró a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

\- Bienvenidos al equipo...

 **Continuará...**

 **Bueno...¡¡Hay acabo el cap 4!!...¡¡espero que les allá gustado!!**

 **Besos y abrazos para los que leen ésta historia!!...**

 **Adiós :)**


	5. Un desastre total parte 1

_Helloooooo...¿cómo están?...bien aquí va el 5..._

 _Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece...ojala pero wenooo..._

 **Cap: 5 - Un desastre total parte 1**

 **Tres semanas después.**

 **Pov Saito.**

Bueno...ya han pasado tres semanas...¿quieren saber que tal nos va como equipo?...pues bien cuando luchamos contra los desgraciados que se hacen llamar villanos...pero a veces no tanto cuando somos como la gente normal...nos peleamos la mayoría de las veces pero dejando eso de lado..nos llevamos bien.

También les digo que estos meses nos emos divertido mucho...y más cuando Ken era el esclavo de kaoru...que pena que no duró mucho :(...pero bueno...

Ahora estamos llendo al laboratorio ya que no hay clases..¿por qué no hay?, pues porque la están fumigando pero a mi qué me importa...yo estoy super feliz...¡¡yupi!!..¡¡No hay clases!!

Me encanta molestar a Kimiko...en realidad me parece realmente sexy...pero tengo novia...si, desde hace dos semanas...pero creo que terminaré con ella, ¿la razón?..es una zorra...piensa que no lo sé pero yo veo cuando coquetea con Masaru, Kentaro y Makoto.

Otra cosa...desde hace tres meses me uni a los Rowdyruff Boys Z y Kimiko a las Powerpuff girls Z...ya que nadie quería tener que cambiar nombre o algo...

Otra cosa más...cuando me transformó me llamo Blake, ya lo sé, es un nombre genial ;)...y Kimiko es Bell...lindo también...

Y así termina todo...ahora estamos entrando al laboratorio...

 **Pov normal.**

\- Profesor, ¿está aquí? - preguntó Miyako.

\- ¿Eh?, hola - dijo Ken apareciendo.

\- ¿Por qué no están en la preparatoria? - preguntó el profesor.

\- La están fumigando - respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.

\- Pues siéntanse como en casa, yo debo salir a comprar por un momento - dijo el profesor antes de irse.

\- ¿Alguien quiere comer? - preguntó Pochi desde la cocina.

\- ¡¡Yo!! - exclaman los tres pelinegros y Momoko antes de ir a la cocina. Miyako subió las escaleras y los demás se sentaron en el sofá viendo la televisión.

\- Feo, feo, feo, asco...- decía Masaru aburrido. En eso suena el timbre..

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? - dijo Kimiko. Ken se levantó y abrió la puerta...pero al ver quién era frunció el ceño.

\- Hola Mei

\- Hola koru - dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos violetas oscuro. Vestia como puta...osea con un mini-falda negra, una remera negra de tirantes hasta arriba del ombligo, una chaqueta azul y unas botas negras con tacón.

\- Soy Ken - dijo molesto.

\- Lo que sea - miró para todos lados -. ¿Dónde está mi Saito?

\- Ocupado...ahora viene - contestó Kimiko con seriedad.

\- Hola Kimoko - dijo molesta.

\- Soy Kimiko...me sorprende que no sepas mi nombre después de tanto - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Lo siento...es que es tan difícil para mí recordar nombres tan...feos - dijo con burla.

\- ¿Feos?, pues entonces no escuchaste tu nombre con atención Mei - dijo riendo con amargura. Ella la imitó.

\- Apartate ya Kimiko y será mejor que dejes de intrometerte entre Saito y yo - dijo empujandola. Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero sabían que no debían meterse entre esas dos...

\- ¿Entrometerme?, yo no me intrometo entre Saito y tú

\- Si claro - dijo Mei -. Es obvio que él está enamorado de ti..

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo seria pero sonrojada

\- Claro que si...he visto como te mira y todo - dijo -. ¿Sabes lo que eres?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Una zorra roba novios

\- Basta chicas - dijo Makoto.

\- Tú cállate rubio idiota - dijo molesta.

\- ¡¡No le digas así a mi hermano, perra!!

\- ¡¡Ya me tienes harta!! - exclamó Mei antes de darle una cachetada. Todos los presentes (osea tres) se quedaron en shock. Y junto los demás llegaron cuando Kimiko le dio un puñetazo a esa rubia zorra.

\- ¡¡Basta!! - exclamó Saito -. ¿Por qué le pegas?

\- Porque ella me insulto y tambien a Makoto - dijo Kimiko mirando con odio a la rubia.

\- Esta mintiendo - dijo Mei llorando mientras que su nariz sangraba.

\- Vamonos Mei - dijo Saito agarrandola del brazo.

\- ¿Le crees a ella? - preguntó Mei. Saito suspiró.

\- No...- se fueron dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- ¡¡Maldito estúpido!! - exclamó Masaru furioso.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? - preguntó Miyako preocupada.

\- Yo cuento - dijo Makoto. Y empezó a contar todo...todos escuchaban con el ceño fruncido menos Kimiko que solo miraba a la nada.

\- Mei es un estúpida buena para nada - dijo Kaoru -. Siempre quiere hacerse la víctima...ni cara de inocente tiene esa ciruja

\- Tranquila Kaoru...no pasa nada - dijo Kimiko sentándose con tristeza. Todos se sentaron y empezaron ha hacer lo suyo; Momoko leyendo un cómic y comiendo dulces, Masaru escuchando música por sus auriculares, kaoru y Kentaro viendo un partido de fútbol, Miyako leyendo una revista, Makoto dibujando en su cuaderno y, Ken y Pochi jugando. Pero todos miraban a Kimiko, que solo tenia la mirada clavada en el piso y el ceño fruncido.

Luego de un rato llegó Saito y todos lo miraron...

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- 1..puedo venir aquí cuando quiero y 2..necesito hablar con Kimiko - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Hpm..- miró a sus amigos quienes solo asintieron. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Saito. Ella asintió y los dos subieron arriba.

\- ¿Y qué mierda es lo que quieres?

\- Yo...

\- Saito...yo no quiero hablar contigo...porque eres un maldito idiota y porque le crees más a una zorra que a mi - dijo molesta.

\- Pero déjame que te..

\- Yo ya no te quiero ver...te odio, ¿oíste?, te odio...¡¡invesil!! - exclamó antes de darse vuelta. Pero él la agarró y la acorralo en la pared.

\- ¡¡Cállate ya!! - exclamó molesto. Ella se quedó callada y asustada...él nunca le había hablado así.

\- Me lastimas...- dijo bajando la mirada. Él aflojó su agarró y se acercó más a ella.

\- Perdón..- le susurró antes de...¡¡besarla!!. Ella trató de alejarlo pero no podía...y además algo no quería por dentro decía que le respondiera...y eso hizo. Se besaron con dulzura. Pero por culpa del maldito aire se separan...

-...¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó sonrojada.

\- Porque te amo...me gustas mucho - dijo antes de volver a besarla...pero ella lo aleja...

\- Después de lo que dijiste yo no puedo creerte - dijo cortante.

\- Kimiko...yo ya terminé con Mei...ella no me gusta - dijo serio -. Solo dije eso para que no armará un escándalo y se lanzará a golpearte...yo sé que sería capaz...

\- Perdón...pero no puedo creerte - dijo negando levemente.

\- Entonces...- sonrió de lado-. Te secuestro...

\- Si claro - se rió incrédula. Él la agarró de la cintura y la besó con pasión. Ella se sonrojó -. Perdóname...yo te quiero...

\- Yo también te quiero - lo besó tímidamente.

\- Lo sabía - sonrió antes de abrazarla. Ella se rió y lo besó.

\- ¿Me prometes que me dices la verdad?

\- No podría mentirle a alguien tan dulce y hermosa como tú - dijo tranquilo.

\- Eso espero...porque si no..te romperé todos tus malditos huesos y le daré tus restos a los perros - dijo seria. Él abrió los ojos aterrado.

\- Eres mala...

\- Muchas gracias - dijo sonriendo

\- Una cosa - dijo -. No le digamos a tus hermanos

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque son capaces de matarme y tirarme a un río o darme de comer a los cocodrilos - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Tienes razón..- se rió mientras se lo imaginaba -. ¿Y cuándo se lo diremos?

\- Cuando se hagan novios de mis hermosas amigas - dijo sonriendo triunfante.

\- Eso va a ser muy difícil - dijo ella.

\- Lo sé - se volvieron a besar. En eso la puerta se abre.

\- Valla valla..- dijo burlón. Los dos se sonrojan -. No me lo esperaba...pero si lo van ha hacer usen protección.

\- Pochi! - lo regañó Saito.

\- Se imaginan si hubiera sido uno de los chicos...los hubieran matado...pero al menos ustedes se declararon no como ciertas personas - se rió -. Los dejo...;) 7u7

\- ¡Perro chismoso! - dijo Saito una vez que Pochi se fue.

\- ¿Crees que guarde el secreto? - preguntó Kimiko. Él la abrazó por la cintura.

\- Tal vez si, tal vez no, quién sabe, quién no - dijo burlón.

\- Que gracioso..

\- Gracias mi amor - sonrió coqueto.

\- Cállate, mira si alguien nos escucha - le reprochó con un puchero.

\- Eres muy tierna cuando haces eso - dijo cariñosamente. Ella se sonrojó...- Te parece si nos escapamos un rato?

\- ¿Y ellos?

\- No creo que se den cuenta - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Esta bien, vamos - los dos se salen por la ventana.

 **Continuará...**

 **Espero que les allá gustado...subiré el cap 5 parte 2...**

 **Adiós. Besos y abrazos XD**


	6. Un desastre total parte 2

¡¡Y aquí está la segunda parte del capitulo 5...espero que les guste...

 _Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece..._

 **¡¡Comencemos!!...**

 **Capítulo: 6 - Un desastre total parte 2.**

Saito y Kimiko volvieron después de algunas horas y quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el laboratorio hecho cenizas...mejor dicho, no había laboratorio. Butch estaba quemado, sentado en el suelo y hablando con un árbol, con la cara rasguñada y un gran chichón en la cabeza. Después estaba Makoto corriendo con un balde atorado en el pie y huía de Buttercup que lo perseguía con un martillo. Momoko vestia de carne y huía de un tigre. Masaru vestia de queso y corría de unos ratones hambrientos. Miyako ayudaba a Ken que estaba disfrazado de pescado un montón de gatos se lo querían comer. Y Pochi solo observaba con cara de que no se creía nada...

En ese momento llegó el profesor con muchas bolsas...pero las soltó al ver todo eso...

\- ¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ? - gritan los tres alterados y llamando la atención de todos.

\- Había un ratón/ miauuu/ me rasguñó mi hermoso rostro/ el gemelo de Masaru/ Butch trajo una bomba /grrr/ ¡era una trampa!/ Makoto trajo/ se volvió demente/ miauu/ casi me comen/ el idiota explotó la casa/ grrrr/ el tigre/ ¡me disfrazaron de queso/ me obligaron/ miiiauu/Makoto se atoro /los gatos/ estoy vestida de carne / TODO FUE CULPA DEL RATÓN - dicen todos al mismo tiempo. Los tres se quedan con cara de que no entendieron ni J.

\- YA BASTA - gritó Kimiko callando a todos. Los gatos y los ratones se van corriendo.

\- ¿Quién fue el que hizo todo esto? - preguntó el profesor furioso.

\- Fueron ellos - dicen Kimiko, Saito y Pochi señalando a los demás que los odiaron con la mirada.

\- Quiero saber todo ya! - ordenó el profesor.

\- Bueno...cuando Kimiko y Saito se fueron arriba de seguro para comerse a besos y luego escaparse - dijo Kaoru. Los dos se sonrojan -...Y...¡pero la culpa la tiene Butch eh!

\- ¡¡Cállate!! - exclamó molesto.

\- Silencio - dijo molesta -. Entonces todo empezó...

 **Flash Back.**

 _\- Tengo hambre - dijo Masaru._

 _\- Entonces ve a comer en la cocina - dijo Momoko_

 _\- Pero...esta taaan lejos - dijo estirando su brazo en dirección a la cocina._

 _\- Eres igual de vago que Kaoru y Kentaro - dijo Pochi._

 _\- ¿Cómo que vago? - dicen los pelinegros con aura asesina._

 _\- No, nada - dijo nervioso._

 _\- Más te vale idiota - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos._

 _\- ¿Cuándo bajarán Kimiko y Saito? - preguntó Miyako viendo hacia las escaleras._

 _\- Tal vez estén haciendo algo indebido - dijo Kaoru burlona. Los tres chicos se levantaron molestos._

 _\- ¡¡Ella no puede hacer eso!! - exclaman dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Pero las tres chicas los detienen y los vuelven a sentar._

 _-Calmence - dijo Miyako -. Conozco a Saito y sé que no haría nada malo..._

 _\- Deberían dejar de ser tan sobreprotectores - dijo Pochi._

 _\- Cá-lla-te - dijo Makoto._

 _\- Ella es nuestra hermana y nuestro deber es protegerla - dijo Masaru._

 _\- Si...no podríamos perdonarnos si le pasara algo - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos._

 _\- Eso es muy tierno de su parte - dijo Miyako sonriendo y se va a la cocina._

 _\- Si les parece bien, yo iré a ver - propuso Pochi._

 _\- Si - dicen asintiendo. Pochi subió las escaleras._

 _\- Estoy aburrida - dijo Kaoru._

 _\- Aaaaah - se escucha el grito de Miyako y todos corren hasta la cocina._

 _\- ¡¡¿Qué paso Miyako?!! - exclamó Makoto alterado y en guardia._

 _\- Es un..un ratón - dijo Miyako apuntando a un ratón de pelaje anaranjado oscuro y ojos rojos._

 _\- ¿Sólo...eso? - dijo Kentaro -_-'''_

 _\- Se parece a Masaru - dijo Kaoru con burla._

 _\- Es mentira - gruñó Masaru molesto._

 _\- Oigan es cierto - se rió Kentaro. En eso aparece Pochi._

 _\- Kimiko y Saito están bien - ve al ratón y a los demás -. ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _\- ¡¡Alejenlo de mi!! - exclamó Makoto subiéndose a una silla._

 _\- No me digas que le tienes miedo - dijo Masaru burlón._

 _\- Pues...un poco - susurró nervioso._

 _\- Pero se parece a Masaru - dijo Momoko -. Y Masaru es tu hermano..._

 _\- ¡¡Que no me parezco a esa cosa!! - exclamó el pelirrojo...pero como siempre lo ignoran olímpicamente._

 _\- Pues tienes razón - asintió -. No me molestaría tener otro hermano mientras que no se me hacerque..._

 _\- Es un animal muuy feo - se rió Kentaro. El pequeño ratón frunció el ceño y saltó hacia el rostro del pelinegro para rasguñarlo por completo y salir corriendo._

 _\- AAAAAAHAAAAA - gritó aterrado._

 _\- Jajajajajajajaja - se rió Kaoru junto con Masaru._

 _\- Mi bello rostro...es...es...f-feo...- dijo sacando un espejo de quién sabe dónde._

 _\- Al fin te das cuenta - dijo Kaoru burlona._

 _\- CALLATE KAORU - gritó furioso - ¡¡Ahora mismo mataré a ese animal!!_

 _\- ¡¡No, no lo mates!! - dijo Miyako y todos siguieron a Kentaro._

 _\- ¡¡Ay está!! - exclamó Ken señalando al ratón que estaba abajo de la mesita._

 _\- ¡¡Acabaré contigo!! - exclamó Kentaro antes de correr hasta el pobre ratón y tirando todo lo que había_

 _\- ¡¡Oye!!, ¡¡te cuidado!! - exclamó Pochi agarrando un florero que estaba apunto de caer._

 _\- ¡¡Sal de hay cobarde!! - exclamó Kentaro metiendo su mano en un agujero._

 _\- El gemelo se Masaru se nos fue - dijo Makoto triste -. ¡¡Porque nos abandonas hermano!!_

 _\- ¡¡Cállate Makoto!! - exclamó Masaru golpeandolo._

 _\- ¡¡Auch!! - exclamó el pelinegro antes de sacar su mano._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Momoko._

 _\- Ese desgraciado me mordió - dijo molesto._

 _\- Jodete jajajaja - se rió Kaoru. Miyako le dio un codazo._

 _\- Puedes callarte - la agarró de la mano y llevándola hasta la salida._

 _\- ¿ A dónde me lleva idiota? - preguntó Kaoru molesta._

 _\- A comprar trampas - dijo decidido y los dos se fueron._

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos nosotros? - preguntó Miyako._

 _\- Esperar - dijo Ken encogiéndose de hombros._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

\- Todo por un puto ratón que se parece a Masaru? - dijo Saito molesto.

\- Si - asienten todos menos Masaru.

\- ¡¡No se parece a mi!!

\- Claro que si - dijo Kaoru.

\- ¿Y cómo es que destruyeron el laboratorio? - preguntó Kimiko cruzada de brazos.

\- Pues cuando yo y Kaoru, mi novia - dijo Butch riendo de lo lindo.

\- ¡¡No soy tú novia!! - exclamó molesta y algo sonrojada.

\- Quién dice que luego no - dijo haciendo reír a todos menos a kaoru y al profesor.

\- ¡Sigan! - exclamó el profesor furioso.

\- Okey...cuando volvimos con las trampas...

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

 _\- Te estoy diciendo que esto es demasiado, Kentaro..._

 _\- Y to te estoy diciendo que no lo es, kaoru_

 _\- Solo atraparemos un maldito razón, ¡¡y encima has traído una bomba!! - exclamó cruzada de brazos._

 _\- No es una bomba cariño_

 _\- Lo que digas - dijo rodando los ojos. Abren la puerta yy entran._

 _\- Por fin - dijo Ken y se quedó mirando todo lo que tenia Kentaro -...em...¿por qué todo esto?_

 _\- Es demasiado, ¿no crees? - preguntó Momoko._

 _\- ¡No!, ese animal no merece mi piedad - dijo con fuego a su alrededor._

 _\- Entonces tú encárgate de todo eso - dijo Masaru entrando a la cocina con todos los demás._

 _\- ¿Qué haremos? - preguntó Makoto._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Miyako._

 _\- Kentaro se está volviendo loco - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio -. Ya paso una vez y todo resultó un desastre_

 _\- Osea que...todos terminaremos muertos - dijo Kaoru desinteresada._

 _\- Tal vez - asintió el rubio._

 _\- Encerio no hay que meterse con su "bello" rostro - dijo Kaoru haciendo comillas._

 _\- Debemos tener algún plan B o algo - dijo Momoko._

 _\- Si el plan A, que es de Kentaro - dijo Masaru -. Entonces podemos usar esto_

 _\- Eres un genio - dijo Pochi._

 _\- Claro, un queso puede funcionar - dijo Ken._

 _\- Me pregunto su ya habrá terminado - dijo Miyako._

 _Cuando salieron de la cocina sus bocas llegaron al piso y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver eso: Había un montón de trampas para ratas en el suelo, lacer apuntando al agujero, dos jaulas para osos, una roca y una red (como la de Bob esponja)._

 _\- ¿Qué les parece?...Lose chicos, esto es estupendo - dijo Kentaro orgulloso._

 _\- ¡¡Estás loco!! - exclaman en shock._

 _\- Bricky 2...sal de hay - dijo antes de sonreír como un psicópata._

 _\- ¡¡Ay!! - exclamó Pochi apuntando al ratón._

 _\- ¡¡Te tengo!! - empezó a perseguir al raroncito mientras pisaba las trampas -. AAUCH...(pero que idiota -_-u)_

 _\- KENTARO - todos empiezan a perseguir al animal. Pero a Momoko y a Miyako las otrapo una jaula y la otra Makoto y a Ken, mientras que a Kaoru y Masaru los atrapó la red._

 _\- ¡¡Sácame de aquí Kentaro!! - exclamó kaoru que estaba demasiado cerca de Masaru._

 _\- ¡Aléjate de ella cerdo! - dijo el pelinegro antes de sacar unas tijeras y cortas los hilos de las red._

 _\- ¡Gracias! - dijo Kaoru aliviada._

 _\- ¡Strong Butch! - exclamó Kentaro antes de ser rodeado de diamantes verde oscuro y transformarse. Agarró las jaulas y las arrojó a quien sabe dónde pero rompiendo el techo._

 _\- ¡¡Gracias hermanito!! - exclamó Makoto -. ¡¡Pero rompiste mi red de Bob esponja!! - exclamó llorando comicamente en el suelo._

 _\- Tranquilo Makoto - dijo Miyako acariciando su cabello._

 _\- Ya verás mierda - dijo Butch tocando una palanca._

 _\- No lo hagas - ordena Kaoru._

 _\- Lo siento preciosa, pero este animal se lo merece - dijo bajando la palanca...pero nada paso..la volvió a subir y a bajar muchas veces pero nada pasa -...¿Y ahora qué?_

 _\- Butch - llamó Pochi al verlo cerca de los láseres._

 _\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - exclamó molesto. Él sólo señaló una palanca en donde se encontraba el ratón con una sonrisa maligna. -. No lo hagas..._

 _El ratón asintió y enchufo lo que Butch se había olvidado de hacer..._

 _Él negó.._

 _El ratón asintió.._

 _Él negó.._

 _Él ratón asintió y bajó la palanca.._

 _\- AAAAAAHAAAAA - gritó Butch cuando todos los laceres lo apuntaron._

 _\- BUTCH - gritaron todos. Pronto todos se acabó...y había un gran oyo en la pared..._

 _\- Butch, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Miyako._

 _\- ¡¡Nooooo!! - exclamó Makoto -. ¡¡Se murió!!_

 _\- ¡¡Mierda!!, ¡¡No funciono!! - exclamó Butch parándose._

 _\- Ah olvidenlo, esta vivo - dijo Makoto como como si nada._

 _\- YA LO TENGO - gritó como maníaco y sacó una cosa redonda color negra con un botón rojo._

 _\- LA BOMBA NO INFELIZ - gritó Kaoru molesta._

 _\- ¡¿UNA BOMBA?! - gritan los demás alterados O.O_

 _\- ¡No es una bomba mi amor! - exclamó sonriendo._

 _\- ¡Deja de llamarme así!! - exclamó sonrojada._

 _\- Tú muerte a llegado animal - dijo con maldad y todos salieron del laboratorio. Apretó el botón rojo y tiró la cosa negra cerca del ratón que solo observó el objeto...pero nada paso..-. Oh mierda.._

 _Se acercó al "no bomba" (que pendejo XD). El raroncito salió de la casa y Butch observó el objeto que empezó a brillar...dos segundos después explotó dejando medio inconsciente al pelinegro y el laboratorio todo destruido...hecho cenizas..._

 _\- NO, NOS VAN A MATAR - gritó Ken TT-TT._

 _\- ¿Estás bien hermano? - preguntó Makoto._

 _\- Si...suerte que estaba transformado - dijo antes de pararse -. Maldito animal..¡Makoto!_

 _\- ¡¿Si señor?! - dijo el pose de soldado._

 _\- ¡Tráeme al animal que le gusta comer ratones!_

 _\- ¿Eh?...Okey - se va del lugar destruido._

 _\- ¿Un gato? - preguntó Pochi -. ¿Ya te volviste loco?_

 _\- ¡¡No estoy loco!! - exclamó molesto._

 _\- Oigan - habló Miyako -. Podemos usar el queso..._

 _\- Si - dicen sonriendo._

 _\- ¿Dónde el queso Masaru? - preguntó Miyako._

 _\- ¿Qué queso Miyako? - preguntó nervioso._

 _\- El queso que tú sacaste del refrigerador, pendejo - dijo Kaoru con una vena en la frente._

 _\- Aaah ¿el queso?...pues yo...solo..._

 _\- Te lo comiste, ¿verdad? - dijo Momoko con un aura oscura._

 _\- Emm...si - dijo en voz baja._

 _\- ERES UN HIJO DE...- la rubia le tapa la boca._

 _\- Lo siento - dijo nervioso -. Tenía hambre..._

 _Todos se ponen a pensar por un buen rato...Hasta que..._

 _\- ¡¡Llegue!! - exclamó Makoto hacercandose y estirando de una soga que estaba atada a una gran caja._

 _\- ¿Qué mierda hay en la caja? - dijo kaoru confundida._

 _\- El animal que pidieron - respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Y por qué estás tan lastimado y herido? - preguntó Miyako preocupada._

 _\- Ah..éste animal es muy salvaje - dijo pensativo._

 _\- Abre la caja - ordenó Momoko._

 _\- Okey - abre la caja y de ésta sale ¿humo?...y después se ven unos ojos verdes. Y de hay sale un tigre con aspecto aterrador._

 _\- AAAAAAHAAAAA - gritaron todos abrazando a sus contrapartes (ken con Pochi)._

 _\- ¿Por..qué...trajiste..un..un tigre? - preguntó Ken asustado._

 _\- Porque es un animal al que le gusta los ratones - dij sonriendo con inocencia._

 _\- TENIAS QUE TRAER UN PUTO GATO, NO UN TIGRE, IDIOTA - gritó Kaoru separándose de Butch._

 _\- Em...lo siento. No pensé en eso, solo fui al zoológico y vi cómo él comía un ratón, entonces lo metí con mucho esfuerzo en una caja y me lo lleve sin que nadie se diera cuenta - explicó nervioso y avergonzado._

 _\- No te preocupes Makoto - dijo Miyako sonriendo._

 _\- Ash, tengo una idea - dijo Momoko -. Tú - apuntó a Masaru._

 _\- ¿Yo? - se apuntó y ella asintió._

 _\- Si, tú usarás esto - dijo sacando de quién sabe dónde un traje de queso y poniendoselo._

 _\- ¿QUÉ? - gritó molesto._

 _\- Es por comerte el queso - dijo Momoko sonriendo._

 _\- Incluso vuele a queso - dijo cruzado de brazos._

 _\- Vamos Ma..- no pudo_ terminar ya que el tigre empezó a perseguirla, y no supo cómo ni cuándo fue que tenía puesto un traje de carne con olor a éste.

\- jajajaja eso te pasa por hacerme esto histérica - dijo Masaru riendo.

\- M-masaru - habló Miyako.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- CUIDADO - gritó señalando unos cestos de basura de donde empezaron a salir muchos ratones y a perseguirlo.

\- Vean el lado bueno - dijo Butch y todos (los que quedan) lo miran -. Si muere Masaru me quedaré con algunas de sus casas, y si muere Momoko me quedaré con sus dulces. O si mueren ambos, no nos darán ordenes XD

\- Te apoyo en eso idiota - dijo kaoru recibiendo junto con Butch miradas asesinas de parte de sus amigos.

\- CHICOS - gritó Momoko.

\- ¡Ya va!...Ken ponte esto! - dijo kaoru antes de ponerle un disfraz de pescado al chico.

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡¡¿por qué?!! - exclamó confundido O.o?

\- ESPEREN - gritó Butch deteniendo la persecución y todos lo miran -. Necesito hacer algo...

Todos esperaron pero se quedaron con cara de WTF? al verlo sacar una cámara y empezar a sacarle una foto a Ken.

\- ¡¡Eres un idiota Butch!! - exclamó Makoto viendo como seguían las persecuciones.

\- AAAAAAAAH - gritó Ken al ver como un montón de gatos hambrientos lo miraban con ojos brillosos -. No, no, nooo - empieza a correr con los ojos llorosos.

\- Tres persecuciones, esto es la bomba - se rió Butch sacando fotos.

\- ¡¡Ken!! - exclamó Miyako tratando de ayudarlo pero un gato la araña.

\- MIYAKO, NOOO - gritó Makoto el dramático corriendo para ayudarla, pero en eso un balde azul (que por casualidad estaba hay) se le atora en el pie -. Mierda...

\- Esto parece comedia - dijo Butch sonriendo. Pero en eso ve al ratón parado enfrente de un árbol -. Ahora si te tengo...

\- Esto terminará mal - dijo Miyako viendo como Butch corría a toda velocidad hasta el ratón, pero el pequeño roedor se corre y Butch choca sin poder parar. Y así quedó con un chichón en la cabeza, la cara rasguñada y hablando y riendo con un árbol.

\- Eso le pasa por bruto - se rió Kaoru sin parar.

 _\- Oigan, ¿me pueden ayudar? - preguntó Makoto alzando su pie en donde estaba atorado el balde._

 _\- Claro - asintió Kaoru. Tomó un balde y empezó a jalar con fuerza._

 _\- Auch, ¡¡ten cuidado!! - se quejó el rubio._

 _\- Ten más cuidado Kaoru - dijo Miyako._

 _\- Ya casi..- estiró más pero sólo logró caerse y no lograr nada -. Creo que tendré que sacartelo de otra forma_

 _\- ¿Qué forma? - preguntó nervioso._

 _\- ¡Powered Buttercup! - saca su martillo -. Prepárate rubio..._

 _\- No, no, lo sacamos de otra forma, ¿si? - dijo empezando a alejarse de ella._

 _\- Vamos no seas marica rubio oxigenado - dijo antes de empezar a perseguirlo._

 _\- Noooo - gritó asustado._

 _\- ¡¡Perdi las aletas!! - lloró Ken._

 _\- Ya voy ken - dijo antes de correr hasta él._

 _\- AYUDA - gritan Momoko, Masaru y Makoto._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

\- Y eso es lo que pasó...

\- ¡¡Son unos irresponsables!! - exclamó Kimiko y los dos hombres.

\- Perdón...

\- ¿Y a dónde se quedará profesor? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Iré a hablar con el alcalde - dijo cansado -. Ken y Pochi vamonos...

\- Si...Adiós - se alejan.

\- ¿Y dónde estaban ustedes dos? - preguntó kaoru.

\- Em...salimos por hay - dijo Kimiko sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hermana? - preguntó Butch.

\- Nada, lo juro - dijo Saito retrocediendo lentamente.

\- ¡¡No te creemos!! - exclaman furiosos.

\- AYUDA - empieza a correr mientras ellos lo persiguen con palos y trinches.

\- ¿Vamos a comer un helado? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Vamos - las cuatro chicas empiezan a alejarse.

\- NO ME DEJEN CON ESTOS MOUSTRUOS

\- ¿A QUIÉN LES DICES MOUSTRUOS?

 **Continuará...**

 **¡¡Éste si fue un cap largo!!...**

 **Bueno sólo espero que les guste...me rompí los dedos pero valió la pena...**

 **Adiós y gracias por leer.**

 **Abrazos :)**


	7. Niñeros

_Helloooooo a todos...XD_ _Me gusta lo que comentan y todo...les seré sincera...por un momento pensé que esto sería un total fracaso pero bueno...no lo es.. ¡¡yupi!!..._

 _Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece..._

 **Comencemos!!..**

 **Capítulo: 7 - Niñeros.**

Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla o lo que sea...el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y los niños jugaban. Todo tan tranquilo y pacífico...

\- Aaaaah he muerto!! - se escuchó el grito de alguien en el parque.

\- Ya han acabado con Makoto - susurró Momoko que estaba oculta junto con Masaru. Los dos llevaban chalecos negros y armas?

\- Tranquila, solo quedamos tú y yo - susurró Masaru.

\- Se están hacercando - dijo al ver como esas dos personas se hacercaban sigilosamente.

\- Escucha nena, yo saldré para distraerlos y tú los atacas - dijo Masaru con seriedad.

\- No, no me dejes - dijo preocupada.

\- Es la única forma Momoko - dijo preparando para salir.

\- Adiós

\- AQUÍ ESTOY TARADOS - gritó corriendo. Las dos personas le empiezan a disparar hasta que él cae al suelo.

\- ¿Ya terminamos? - preguntó...Saito.

\- No, falta Momoko - dijo Kimiko con seriedad.

\- Bay bay tontos - dijo Momoko. Los dos se dan la vuelta para dispararle pero ella lo hace primero.

\- Nooooooo - caen los dos.

\- GANÉ GANÉ - gritó Momoko emocionada.

\- Fin del juego chicos - dijo Saito parándose -. El equipo rojo es el ganador...

\- ¡¡Todo es tú culpa!! - exclamó kaoru mirando mal al pelinegro.

\- ¡¡Claro que no!!, ¡¡es la tuya estúpida!! - exclamó Kentaro molesto.

\- Basta - dijo Miyako.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Yo nose, sólo estoy aburrido - dijo Kentaro. Todos se sacan los chalecos llenos de pintura.

\- Oigan...¿qué tal si nos volvemos niñeros? - dijo Makoto a lo que todos lo miran...O.o?

\- Tú estás loco, ¿no? - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- Eso es una tontería - dijo Saito.

\- Pero..ganaríamos dinero...podremos comprar helados y también ropa o cosas...- dijo haciendo que todos pongan una cara...

 **Kimiko, Saito, Kaoru y Kentaro -** $-$

 **Momoko y Masaru -** *-*

 **Miyako - :)**

\- Lo haremos - dicen todos.

\- * _Malditos interesados* -_ pensó negando levemente.

\- CORRANSE DE MI CAMINO IDIOTAS - gritó una niña de unos 10 años con cabello negro esponjado y ojos violetas. Vestia de un vestido fucsia muy brillante y llamativo, y unos zapatos negros.

\- ¿A QUIENES LES DICES IDIOTAS, MOCOSA? - gritó Kentaro molesto.

\- ¿Cómo...me dijiste? - dijo la niña volteando a verlo con odio.

\- Mocosa, ¿acaso estás sorda o qué? - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? - dijo molesta.

\- Una loca...? - dijo kaoru con burla.

\- NO - gritó -. Soy la hija mayor de la famosa modelo Karen Shirage...y ustedes son unos irrespetuosos que..

\- Cállate quieres - dijo Makoto antes de bostezar.

\- Es muy aburrido lo que estás diciendo - dijo Kimiko sonriendo de lado.

\- ahgg...SON UNOS IDIOTAS - gritó molesta -. ¡¡Jeremy!!

\- Si señorita Mariela? - apareció un hombre grande de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

\- ¡¡Vamos a casa ahora mismo!! - exclamó empezando a caminar.

\- ¡Si señorita! - dijo siguiéndola.

\- No me sorprendería que esa niña fuera pariente de Himeko - se rió Momoko.

\- ¿Les parece si vamos a buscar trabajo de niñeros? - preguntó Makoto.

\- ¡¡Vamonos!!

 **\- Residencia Utonio -. (reconstruida hace poco)**

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Profesor? - preguntó Ken bajando al sótano de color blanco con muchos químicos y papeles por todas partes.

\- Estoy trabajando en un nuevo experimento - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué experimento? - preguntó Pochi

\- Se llama el...SUPER PEGAMENTO - dijo/gritó mostrando una sustancia blanca.

\- ¿El super pegamento? - preguntó Pochi confundido.

\- ¿Y qué hace? - preguntó Ken.

\- Bueno Ken, esto no es un pegamento normal - dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El _super pegamento_ es capaz de pegar lo que sea, y no puede despegarse de ninguna manera - dijo orgulloso. Los dos lo miran sorprendido.

\- Es estupendo profesor - dicen ambos.

\- Lo sé, esto podrá pegar las partes de la ciudad que las Ppgz y los Rrbz destruyan al luchar - dijo alegre.

\- ¿Y cuánto tardará para completarla? - preguntó el chico.

\- No lose...unos días más - dijo pensativo.

Ken miró la sustancia unos minutos y después se fue con una sonrisa maligna.

\- _*¿Qué estará planeando?* -_ pensó Pochi con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo Pochi? - preguntó el profesor.

\- Eh?...no nada - se rió nervioso y se fue.

 **\- Con los demás -**

Se hacercaron a la casa con un patio muy espacioso y tocaron el timbre. Segundos después salió una mujer con cara de amargada, cabello negro y ojos azules muy sombríos.

\- Disculpe señora, nos preguntábamos si necesita algunos niñeros? - preguntó Makoto.

\- No - cerró la puerta con fuerza.

\- Vieja amargada - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos.

\- Esto es estúpido - dijo Masaru.

\- Tienes razón, estuvimos buscando horas y nada - dijo Saito con una vena en la frente.

\- Mejor vamonos al laboratorio a comer - dijo Momoko.

\- Sólo uno más - pidió Miyako mientras que Makoto asentía. Todos se miran...

\- Esta bien - dijo Kimiko resignada -. Uno más y ya...

\- ¡Excelente! - dicen los rubios. Empezaron a caminar hasta detenerse frente a una casa muy grande con un gran jardín de flores rojas.

\- Que linda casa mansión - dijo Miyako.

\- Intentemos en ésta - dijo Kaoru. Abrieron la reja y caminaron hasta la puerta.

\- ¿Quién toca? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Le toca a Kaoru - dijo Makoto. La pelinegra rodó los ojos con frustración y tocó el timbre sin ganas.

\- Espero que tengamos suerte - dijo Momoko. En eso la puerta se abre mostrando a una mujer de hermoso cuerpo, con cabello negro y ojos azules marinos que vestia muy elegante.

\- Hola señora, ¿necesita niñeros? - preguntó Makoto amablemente.

\- SI - gritó asustandolos.

\- Corramos antes de que nos atrape - le susurró Saito a los demás.

\- Por favor entren - dijo más calmada.

\- Gracias - entran a la casa y se sorprenden por lo hermoso que era por dentro. Y se notaba que a la señora le encantaba el color azul y el bordo.

\- ¿Y a quién tenemos que cuidar? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Siganme - dijo sonriendo. Y todos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta color blanca.

Entran al cuarto que era de color miel, con dos cunas, una blanca con detalles azules y otra con detalles rosas.

\- Ellos son mis mellizos - dijo alzando a un niño de apenas 5 meses, con cabello rubio y ojos violetas -. Él se llama Martín..

\- Que lindo - dicen las chicas.

\- Y ella es mi princesa, su nombre es Martina - dijo mirando a una niña de 5 meses, con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos violetas oscuros.

\- ¡¡Son muy lindos!! - exclaman las chicas. Mientras que los chicos sonrieron.

\- ¿Quiénes los cuidarán? - preguntó la señora.

\- ¿Tiene más hijos? - preguntó kaoru.

\- Si...una hija de 10 años - dijo asintiendo.

\- Bueno, Miyako y Momoko son mejores con los niños así que ellas se quedan - dijo Saito.

\- Y Makoto y Masaru con ellas, así estamos parejos - continuó Kimiko. Saito la miró con una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar.

\- Bien, ustedes cuatro cuidarán a Mariela - dijo antes de salir de la habitación con lo cuatro restantes.

\- _*Mariela?..¿en dónde escuché ese nombre?* -_ pensó kaoru.

\- Ella es mi hermosa hija - dijo a mujer señalando a un niña de cabello negro esponjado y ojos violetas oscuro.

\- _*¿Ella?* -_ pensaron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Ellos me van a cuidar mami? - preguntó la niña con una sonrisa inocente.

\- _*Falsa*_ \- pensaron molestos.

\- Si cariño - dijo antes de mirar a los chicos/as -. Cuidenla por favor...les pagaré cuando regrese..

\- Si señora - dijo Kimiko. La mujer se fue muy apurada.

\- Valla, ustedes son unos de los idiotas del parque, supongo que los otros están con mis hermanos - dijo sonriendo con malicia.

\- No nos digas idiota...idiota - dijo Kentaro.

\- Eres más tonto de lo que pensé - se rió Mariel.

\- Saben...ella me recuerda a la perra de Himeko - dijo Kaoru burlona.

\- Si, es igual de tonta, rica, fea y chillona - dijo Saito riendo.

\- ¡¡¿Cómo se atreven a decirme así?!! - exclamó molesta.

\- Cállate niña, nosotros somos tus niñeros - dijo Kimiko.

\- Y nos tendrás que obedecer - dicen triunfantes.

\- Ni se crean, porque entonces le diré a mi mamá que ustedes me golpearon y me insultaron - dijo con malicia.

\- No te va a creer - dijo Kentaro.

\- Claro que si, yo soy la _inocente niña de mami y papi_ y ustedes son unos desconocidos que no tienen cara de poder hacer algo malo - se rió victoriosa.

\- Ese es un punto a su favor - dijo Kimiko molesta.

\- Ya que me comprenden...quiero un sándwich y un jugo de uva...y traemelo tú - señaló a Kentaro.

\- Lo que diga - dijo furioso y se fue a la cocina.

\- Y ustedes deben decir lo linda y hermosa que soy - dijo mirando a los demás.

\- Si señorita - dicen molestos -_-*

 **\- Con los mellizos -**

\- Tranquila Martina - dijo Miyako acunando a la niña.

\- ¡¡Masaru!! - exclamó Momoko que cargaba a Martín.

\- ¡Ya voy! - exclamó antes de darles a cada una un biberón.

\- ¡Ya no lloran! - dijo Makoto feliz.

\- Obvio...sólo tenían hambre - dijo Momoko.

\- Son tan lindos - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- Cuando no lloran - dijo Masaru -.-

 **\- Con la demonio - ?**

\- Más fuerte - ordenó Mariela. Los tres fruncen el ceño y siguen moviendo unos abanicos gigantes mientras que ella estaba sentada en un sofá mirando la televisión.

\- Aquí tienes - dijo Kentaro llegando con una bandeja de plata en donde estaban el jugo y el sándwich.

\- ¡¡Te tardaste!! - exclamó agarrando el sándwich.

\- Lo siento su majestad - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¡¡Esta asqueroso!! - exclamó tirando la comida en el suelo.

\- ¡¡Eres una malagradecida!! - exclamó Kentaro molesto.

\- Tú! - señaló a Kaoru ignorando lo dicho por el pelinegro -. ¡¡Agarra eso y cometelo!!

\- NO - gritó furiosa.

\- ¡Hazlo! - exclamó tirandole el sándwich en la cara.

\- No debió hacer eso - dijo Kimiko. Los dos chicos asienten.

\- Estás muerta enana del demonio - dijo con un aura asesina.

\- ¡No cometas un error Kaoru!

\- ¡Powered Buttercup! - se transforma y saca su martillo.

\- Iremos a la cárcel por su culpa - dijo Saito bebiendo el jugo de uvas.

\- ESTA NIÑA ME TIENE ARTA - gritó super furiosa.

\- AYUDAAAA - gritó Mariela asustada.

 **\- Con los mellizos -**

\- ¿Y qué es lo que les pasa ahora? - preguntó Makoto cansado.

\- Oigan, no se de que se quejan - dijo Momoko acostando a Martina para cambiarla.

\- Sólo necesitan que les cambien el pañal, ¿no Martín? - dijo Miyako mirando al niño que solo soltó una risa.

\- Son muy buenas con los bebés - dijo Masaru bostezando.

\- Lo sabemos - sonrió Momoko.

\- Seremos unas buenas mamas algún día - de rió Miyako.

\- Si - asintió Makoto embobado.

\- Y ustedes unos buenos papás - dijo Momoko -...Aunque serán unos vagos -_-u

\- ¡No somos tan vagos! - exclaman los dos molestos.

\- Ni ustedes se la creen XD

 **\- Con los otros -**

\- ¡Mariela! - la niña empezó a transformarse. Su cabello se alargó y se tornó blanco mientras que sus ojos se pusieron amarillos.

\- ¡Esta infectada por los polvos negros! - exclamó Kimiko sorprendida.

\- Entonces hay que matarla - dijo Kentaro - ¡¡Acaba con ella Buttercup!!

\- * _Mierda, mi padre estará mandando polvos negros?* -_ se preguntó Kimiko.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo? - preguntó Mariela con maldad.

\- ¿Yo?¿a ti?, ja - dijo burlona -. Ni en tus sueños tonta

\- ¡¡Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!! - exclamó antes de hacer aparecer un lacer. Le dispara haciéndola salir de la casa.

\- ¡¡Buttercup!! - exclaman sus amigos.

\- Ya no eres tan ruda eh - dijo Mariela viendo aa la pelinegra desde el cielo.

\- Ahora mismo te bajaré tus humos de grandeza pendeja - dijo Butter levantándose con furia -. ¡Martillo huracán!

\- ¡¿Qué?! noooo - gritó la niña antes de ser expulsada contra un árbol y desmayarse.

\- Bien hecho nena - dijo Kentaro. Ella sonrie.

\- Llevemosla a dentro - dijo Kimiko.

 **\- Con los mellizos -**

\- Al fin se durmieron - dijo Masaru viendo a los gemelos dormir tranquilamente después de tantos líos y desastres.

\- Y no son los únicos - dijo Makoto. Los dos miran a las chicas dormir encima de todos los peluches.

\- Dejemoslas descansar

\- Si, hicieron mucho trabajo

\- Pero nosotros también - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- Mmm...hay que admitir que ellas más

\- Estas bromeando...¡¡Nos hicieron pipis encima!!

\- Y nos vomitaron - recordó el rubio asqueado.

\- ¡¡Y casi se nos caen de lo intranquilos que son!!

\- Cállate que se van a despertar - dijo tapandole la boca.

\- Dehkjaklome

\- ¿Qué? - miró que aún tenia su mano en la boca de su hermano -. Ah, lo siento jeje

\- Idiota...

 **\- Con los otros - (después de una hora)**

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Mariela despertando.

\- Nada, solo te dormiste después de caerte de cabeza - sonrió Saito con burla. La niña frunció el ceño.

\- Hola - dijo Momoko bajando con los demás y con los mellizos dormidos.

\- Ella es la loca del parque - dijo Makoto sorprendido.

\- Ya lo sabemos, ya me encargué de ella - dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo están los angelitos? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Los _angelitos_ no son tan angelitos - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- Hueles a vómito idiota - dijo Mariela.

\- NO SOY UN IDIOTA - gritó furioso.

\- Cállate - le dicen las chicas.

\- Acaso no vez que están durmiendo - dijo Makoto.

\- LALALALALALA - gritaba Mariela mientras saltaba en los sillones. Los bebés despiertan y empiezan a llorar a lo loco.

\- MIRA LO QUE HICISTE MOCOSA - gritó Momoko molesta. La puerta se empieza a abrir haciendo que todos se queden quietos y con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicos - entró la señora con un sonrisa.

\- Hola señora - dicen nerviosos.

\- ¿Cómo se portaron mis hijos? - preguntó ella.

\- Muy bien, son unos angelitos - se rió Miyako nerviosa.

\- Que bien :)

\- Hola mami, me divertí mucho con ellos - dijo Mariela contenta.

\- ¿Encerio?, ¿qué les parece cuidarlos cuando salga? - preguntó dándole un montón de dinero a Masaru.

\- NO - gritan antes de darle los bebés y salir corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la mujer confundida y mira a su hija.

\- Nose - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con _inocencia_.

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- Vamos Ken, dime que planeas - pidió Pochi.

\- Nada - respondió cambiando de canal.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor - dijo saltando en el sofá.

\- Esta bien - dijo molesto -. Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie

\- Lo prometo - dijo con una pata arriba y la otra en su pecho.

\- Bien...te lo diré - se acercó a su oído y empezó a susurrarle algo.

\- ¿Enserio? - él asintió -. No crees que te matarán?

\- No si no lo saben - dijo Ken sonriendo con maldad.

\- Si tu lo dices...

 **\- Con los chicos/as -**

\- Eso fue una pesadilla - dijo Kentaro.

\- Sii

\- No entiendo como es que pudimos hacerle caso a Makoto - dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Pero vean el lado bueno - dijo Masaru antes de mostrar el dinero -. Tenemos muchísimo dinero...

\- Tienes razón - asintió Kimiko y todos sonrieron.

Y ese día todos decidieron no volver a escuchar las tontas ideas de Makoto (Pobrecito XD).

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y hay está el cap 7...¡¡espero que sea de su gusto!!_**

 ** _Bay bay ;)_**


	8. Pijamada parte 1

¡¡Perdón por no publicar nada!!..ya sé...paso poco tiempo pero igual xd...Ya dije que publicaré cuando pueda, ¿no?...si, creo que ya lo dije...nose...XD.

 _Demashita Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece...por desgracia...T-T XD_

 ** _Comencemos!!..._**

 **Capítulo: 8 - Pijamada** **parte 1**

En la residencia Him (en donde viven los chicos y Kimiko. Nota: Ellos viven en una super mansión), se ve a tres figuras entrar por una ventana sigilosamente. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?!, ¡casi me matan del susto! - exclamó molesta.

\- Lo sentimos Kimiko - dijo apenada.

\- No te preocupes Miyako - suspiró -. ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?, son las cinco y y cuarenta de la mañana, falta para la escuela..

\- Bueno...pensamos que sería mejor venir ahora - dijo Momoko.

\- ¿Por qué ahora? - preguntó confundida.

\- Nose...- dijo Kaoru -. Después de clases Momoko tiene clase de porristas con Miyako, tú de Hockey y yo de fútbol, ¿no?

\- Si...¿y qué con eso? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Bueno...lo que queremos decir es: ¿quieres ir a una pijamada con nosotras? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Claro, será divertido - sonrió.

\- No como la última vez - susurró Kaoru traumada.

\- No exageres Kao - dijo Momoko.

\- Cállate que todo es tu culpa - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Kimiko ._.?

\- De..

\- Ya son las seis y cuatro - dijo alguien acostado en la cama de chica.

\- ¡¿Saito?! - dicen las chicas confundidas, menos Kimiko que lo miró con reproche.

\- Hola hermosas - dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Yo solo pasaba para ver a los chicos antes de la escuela, y además estaba despierto y vi cómo entraban aquí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Nos viste? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Si...vivo al lado niña - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Pueden ir a despertar a mis hermanos? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Eh claro - dicen antes de salir.

\- ¡¡Sal del cuarto de Kimiko!! - se escuchó el grito de Kaoru.

\- Al fin salieron - dijo Saito parándose.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Vengo a visitarte - dijo antes de besarla con pasión. Ella sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

\- Me quieres? - preguntó la peliblanca mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No - respondió -. Yo te amo

\- Aww yo igual - los dos se vuelven a besar.

\- Ve a vestirte, yo te espero aquí

\- Okey - respondió antes de agarrar su uniforme.

\- Ya quiero verte con el uniforme preciosa - dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Tonto..- dijo sonrojada y se metió al baño.

 **\- Habitación de Masaru -**

Momoko caminó con sus amigas hasta que vio una puerta roja y supuso que ahí debía entrar. Abrió la puerta despacio y entró.

\- Masaru..- dijo cerrando la puerta. Mira hacia la gran cama matrimonial y lo ve...se sonroja al verlo solo con unos bóxers -...M-masaru...despierta

\- ¿Em?..ddos minutos más mamá - susurró dándose la vuelta.

\- Masaru...soy yo, Momoko - dijo sonriendo. Él se levantó como resorte y la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Momoko?, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó sonrojado al darse cuenta de que casi estaba desnudo...si no fuera por los bóxers lo estaría. Y además, ese uniforme le quedaba muuy bien a la linda pelirroja.

\- Pasaba por aquí y Kimiko me pidió que te viniera a despertar para ir a la preparatoria - dijo sonriendo muy sonrojada.

\- ¿Preparatoria? - miró su reloj -. Oh mierda...

\- Si, debemos ir

\- Mmm - se levantó cubriéndose con las sábanas y se metió al baño con la ropa nueva.

\- Emm...¿te espero aquí o...abajo? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Has lo que quieras - dijo con voz desinteresada.

-...Bien, me voy - dijo antes salir dando un suspiro. Masaru abrió la puerta del baño y sacó un poco su cabeza para ver.

\- Soy un idiota..- se dijo a sí mismo y vuelve a meterse mientras se insultaba.

 **\- Habitación de Makoto -**

Miyako miró la puerta azul y supuso que ese era el cuarto del atractivo chico rubio. Entró despacio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró la gran cama matrimonial y él no estaba.

\- ¿Makoto?, ¿Dónde estás?

En eso la puerta del baño se abre y de ahí sale el rubio con solo unos bóxers azules oscuros y con cara de sueño.

\- ¿Quién me llama? - se pregunto. Se sobo los ojos y vio a la linda rubia con un sexy uniforme -. M-miyako...?

\- H-hola - dijo mirandopara otro lado con un muy notable sonrojo.

\- Esto debe ser un sueño - dijo inocentemente y se pellizco el brazo con fuerza -. ¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Miyako confundida y volteó a verlo tratando de no mirar el perfecto cuerpo de su contraparte.

\- Me pellizco para ver si esto es un sueño - respondió él. Ella soltó una risa y sonrió.

\- No es un sueño Makoto, Kimiko me pidió que viniera a despertarte para ir a la preparatoria

\- ¿Preparatoria?...¡ay no, me olvide de la escuela! - exclamó alterado y agarró su nuevo uniforme para luego meterse al baño.

\- Yo...

\- ¡Si quieres quédate!

\- Okey!

\- ¡No tardo!

Miyako sonrió, se sentó en un sofá y empezó a ver los dibujos del rubio que estaban en una mesita.

 **\- Habitación de Kentaro -**

Kaoru entró a la habitación del chico de cabello negro. Cerró la puerta de un portazo pero el chico no despertó. Le sacó las sábanas y se sonrojó fuertemente al verlo DESNUDO...

\- Aaaaah - gritó volviendo a taparlo. Pero el chico no despertó. Ella suspiró tratando de controlarse y borrar la imagen de él, ¡desnudo!

Se acercó a él y empezó a moverlo para que se despertará.

\- Despierta idiota

\- Dos horas más - dijo roncando.

\- assh, encerio se parece a mi - suspiró y empezó estirarlo con fuerza. Y ni siquiera supo cómo es que termino en la cama con Kentaro encima amenazandola con su puño.

\- ¿Kaoru? - bajó su puño y la miró confundido.

\- Quítate infeliz - dijo molesta y muy sonrojada ya que sabía que él estaba desnudo. Pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó ignorando lo dicho por ella.

\- Vine a ver a Kimiko y luego a verte a ti para..

\- Ya sabía que me amabas - dijo con picardia.

\- ¡¡Yo no te amo!! - exclamó molesta.

\- Ni tú te lo crees bebé..7u7

\- Sólo vine para despertarte ya que debemos ir a la escuela - dijo desviando su mirada.

\- ¿Escuela?..qué mierda - se levantó sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba. Kaoru abrió los ojos sonrojada y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

\- Kentaro..

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Estás..tú..

\- Estoy sexy?, lo sé Jaja

\- ¡¡No!!, ¡¡estás desnudo!!

\- ¡¿Eh?! - se miró y quedó como O_O

\- E-eh..

\- Perdón - dijo sonrojado y se tapó con la sábana -. Puedes mirar ya

\- Emm...- se quitó las manos y lo miró -. Eres un idiota, ¿por qué duermes desnudo?

\- Porque así me siento más cómodo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos frustrada.

\- Idiota..

\- Lindo uniforme...te vez bien sexy cariño- sonrió él antes de guiñarle un ojo.

\- ¡¡Pudrete!! - exclamó antes de salir.

 **\- Habitación de Kimiko -** \- Estoy lista - dijo Kimiko saliendo con el uniforme.

\- Te vez hermosa - dijo sonriendo y la agarró de la cintura, pegandola a él.

\- Pero la falda es muy corta - dijo sonrojada.

\- Mejor para mí - le susurró sensualmente. Ella se sonrojó.

\- Pero...pero otros chicos también van a mirarme

\- = Voy a tener que quitarles los ojos

\- Tranquilo cariño - dijo ella sonriendo. Empezaron a besarse con desesperación y se tiraron en la cama.

\- Kmiko te amo..- en eso la puerta se abre.

-No-lo puedo-creer

\- ¡Miyako! - los dos se levantan rápidamente.

\- ¿Ustedes son...

\- Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie - pidió Kimiko.

\- Esta bien pero...¿desde cuándo?

\- Desde el incidente en el laboratorio - respondió Saito sonrojado.

\- Hay dios esto es tan romántico - dijo Miyako sonriendo -. Un amor oculto...¿quién más lo sabe?

\- Pochi..

\- Quisiera seguir hablando pero tenemos que bajar...nos están esperando..

\- Bien, vamos - los tres salen de la habitación.

\- Por fin, se tardaron demasiado - dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Si lo sentimos - dijo Kimiko nerviosa.

\- Vamonos - dijo Momoko. Todos salen de la mansión.

\- Maldita falda puta...maldito director que ordena estupideces - susurró kaoru molesta. Todos se ríen.

 **Uniforme de las chicas: _una falda negra abajo de los muslos, una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos calcetines blancos hasta abajo de las rodillas y balerinas negras._**

 **Uniforme de los chicos: _unos jens negros, una camisa blanca manga larga arremangadas hasta los codos y zapatos negros._**

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

Pochi entró a la cocina en dónde se encontraba su comida. Miró a Ken quién tomaba una malteada y miraba hacia el techo.

\- ¿En qué piensas Ken? - preguntó comiendo.

\- En cómo comenzaré mi plan - respondió sonriendo con malicia.

\- Tal vez cuando ellos vengan y estén distraídos? - opinó Pochi desinteresado.

\- ¡Eso es!, ¡gracias!...ya me diste una idea - sonrió antes de irse a su habitación.

\- No puedo creer que siga con esto - susurró y siguió comiendo.

 **Horas después... (no quiero hacer nada que tenga que ver con la escuela xd)**

 **\- Residencia Him -**

\- Ya me voy - dijo Kimiko bajando de las escaleras.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Saito entrando con algunas maletas.

\- Con las chicas, tendremos una pijamada - dijo sonriendo -. ¿Y tú qué haces con esas maletas aquí?

\- Se vendrá a vivir ccon nosotros - respondió Makoto con un lata de gaseosa en la mano.

\- ¿Encerio?, ¿por qué? - preguntó sorprendida y feliz. Saito le guiñó un ojo.

\- Es aburrido vivir solo y ellos me dijieron que me viniera a vivir aquí

\- Ah - dijo fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Llevaremos tus maletas arriba - dijo Masaru subiendo con sus hermanos y las maletas.

\- Entonces...-Kimiko se acercó a él provocativamente.

\- Odio cuando haces eso mi amor - le susurró antes de besarla con dulzura.

\- Te quiero mucho

\- Yo más - se volvieron a besar.

\- Bueno, debo irme con las chicas - dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Cuídate mucho, es muy tarde para que una belleza como tú ande por ahí - dijo él.

\- Lo haré...y tranquilo, iré con Kaoru que vive a una calle de aquí - le lanzó un beso antes de irse. Él sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras.

 **\- Residencia Gotokuji -**

Kaoru y Kimiko llegaron a la casa de Miyako. Parecía más un templo antiguo y hermoso que una casa. Kimiko miró la "casa".

\- ¿Esta es la casa de Miyako? - preguntó asombrada.

\- Si - respondió Kaoru sonriendo -. Vamos

Abrieron el portón y caminaron por el camino de piedras, mientras miraban el hermoso jardín. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre.

\- Hola chicas - sonrió Momoko dejándolas pasar.

\- Hola Momoko, ¿y Miyako? - preguntó Kimiko curiosa.

\- Esta en la cocina - dijo empezando a caminar hacia allí.

\- Hola Miyako - dijo Kaoru al ver a la rubia hacer palomitas en el microondas.

\- Hola chicas, que gusto que allan venido - dijo sonriendo.

\- No nos lo perderíamos - se rió Kimiko.

\- ¿Les parece si vamos a ponernos nuestras pijamas antes de ver una película y comer las palomitas? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Claro - las cuatro suben por las escaleras.

 ** _Minutos después..._**

Las cuatro bajaron a toda velocidad mientras reían. Pusieron las palomitas en un tazón y se sentaron en el sofá. Pelearon un poco para ver que película verían, pero se decidieron por una de terror. Esa noche hubo gritos de parte de Momoko y Miyako, y risas y burlas de parte de Kaoru y Kimiko. Luego de ver tres películas decidieron subir arriba. En el cuarto de Miyako...

\- Sientence - dijo Miyako y se pusieron en círculo.

\- ¿Les parece si jugamos verdad o reto? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Si, ¿quién empieza? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Yo - dijo Momoko alzando la mano -. Kimiko, ¿verdad o reto?

\- Reto - dijo confiada.

\- Si tú insistes...te reto a tomarte toda la leche vieja que nosotras guardamos hace 3 años por si acaso - sonrió con burla.

-..Bien..traela Miyako - dijo la peliblanca mirando a Momoko =

\- ¿Estás segura Kimiko? - preguntó la rubia.

\- Si, 100% segura querida

\- Okey - salió de la habitación.

\- No seré tu abogada en el tribunal si es que por tu culpa llega a morir ella - dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Cállate Kaoru, ella no va a morir - dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

\- Si tú lo dices...

\- Déjen de hablar de mi posible muerte - regañó Kimiko.

\- ¿Qué flores son tus favoritas? - preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Las margaritas :)

\- Perfecto - asintió -. Tendrás un funeral digno de una chica demonio

\- ¡¡Cállate Kaoru!! - exclaman las dos. En eso Miyako entra con una máscara y unas pinzas largas que sostenían un vaso con un líquido verde (según ellas es leche), con olor a podrido... (que asco xp...)

\- _*Dios, eso huele peor que los gases de Lucas*_ \- pensó Kimiko asqueada.

\- Ten Kimiko...

\- Gracias / - agarró el vaso y se puso unas pinzas.

\- Vamos tu puedes nena - dijo Kaoru riendo.

\- Claro - asintió antes de tomarse todo el contenido -. Ven...si podía...

\- Kimiko, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Miyako preocupada.

\- Si, ¿por qué lo dices? - preguntó antes de caer al suelo y desmayarse.

\- Oh oh...

\- Momoko - llamó Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó mirando a Kimiko con preocupación.

\- Irás a la cárcel..

\- ¡¡¿Qué?!!, ¡¡¿Por qué?!!

\- Por asesina, tarada...

\- O.O

 **Continuará...**

 ** _Esto es lo que pude escribir por ahora...lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso :p_**

 ** _Bay..._**


	9. La pijamada parte 2

_Y aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo 8 :)_ _Espero que les guste :_

 ** _Comencemos pues..._**

 **Capítulo: 9 - La pijamada parte 2**

\- ¡¡Esperen!! - exclamó Miyako. Las dos chicas que peleaban vieron que la peliblanca estaba despertando poco a poco.

\- Bien Momoko, te salvaste - sonrió Kaoru.

\- Cállate ya

\- Y yo que quería verte tras las rejas por un tiempo - se lamentó Kaoru.

\- ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? - dijo Momoko.

\- Una amiga que iba a tener que matar par sacarte de la cárcel mientras que una rubia iba estar lamentándose de haber conocido personas tan locas - respondió sonriendo.

\- Eres una psicópata pero te quiero - dio Momoko sonrsonriendo de lado.

\- Lo sé ;)

\- ¿Te sientes bien Kimiko? - preguntó Miyako preocupada.

\- Si...pero...¡¡necesito ir al baño!! - salió corriendo de la habitación.

\- Creo que fue mala idea haberla retado a eso - dijo la rubia. Momoko asintió apenada -. Pero sé que no fue tu intención

\- Si..

\- Por más que quieran no entren a ese baño - dijo Kimiko.

\- No puede estar tan mal - dijo Kaoru.

\- Una cucharada murió apenas vomité -.-'

\- Mierda...¿te lavaste los dientes al menos, sucia?

\- Si..y no soy una sucia - dijo molesta.

\- Basta ya - dijo Momoko.

\- Mejor sigamos jugando - dijo Miyako

\- Me toca - dijo Kimiko -. Kaoru, ¿verdad o reto?

\- Reto - dijo sonriendo confiada.

\- Esperaba que dijieras eso - dijo con malicia.

\- _*Esto será interesante*_ \- pensó Momoko.

\- Te reto a...disfrazarte de maid y que nosotras te grabemos y se lo mandemos a...¡Kentaro! - exclamó con _inocencia._ Miyako y Momoko se pusieron a reír con Kimiko mientras que Kaoru ._. O_O

\- YO NO HARÉ ESO - gritó molesta y sonrojada.

\- Valla...y yo que pensaba que no eran una gallina - dijo Kimiko fingiendo decepción. Kaoru la miró mal..

\- ¡¡Ahora verás que si puedo!! - exclamó antes de meterse a un cuarto que estaba en la habitación de Miyako, y en donde estaba los millones de atuendos de la rubia.

\- Gracias a dios que tiene tan grande ese orgullo - dijo Kimiko riendo.

\- Yo grabo - dijo Momoko sacando un celular blanco con estrellas azules (es de Kimiko).

\- Sal ya Kaoru - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- No..no puedo salir así

\- Vamos kaoru, no seas gallina y sal de una vez - dijo Kimiko aburrida.

\- No saldré así, me veo ridícula

\- Eres una gallina, cobarde, gallina, cobarde, gallina - cantan Momoko y Kimiko. Mientras que Miyako pensaba que eso no era buena idea, y que conocía a Kaoru..Pero sonrió al ver a Kaoru salir...aunque tenía cara de querer matar a alguien...

\- YO NO SOY UNA GALLINA Y MENOS UNA COBARDE - gritó furiosa.

\- Lo sabemos, pero ahora di esto - le susurró algo en el oído que a hizo sonrojar.

\- ¡¡Yo no quiero decir eso!!

\- Hazlo o eres una cobarde de por vida - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Okey..

\- ¡Empieza a grabar Momo! - dijo Kimiko sonriendo. Ella asintió. Kaoru suspiró y miró a la cama dulcemente.

\- Te quiero mucho Kentaro-kun, y haré todo lo que quieras, eres mi amo y señor - dijo de una manera tierna. Ella vestia de un vestido negro con blanco muy corto, que dejaba a la vista sus esbeltas piernas blancas y de notaba un poco sus pechos, y tambien tenía unas balerinas negras.

\- Corte - dijo Momoko sonriendo.

\- Te veías muy tierna - le dijo Miyako. Ella lo miró con cara de asesina y ojos endemoniados.

\- Malditas - se fue a cambiar.

\- Se lo mandaré a Kentaro - dijo Kimiko antes de apretar "Enviar" y poner una frase -. Espero que le guste...

\- ¡¡Voy a matarte Kimiko!! - exclamó kaoru antes de salir vestida con su pijama. Las dos empezaron a correr y a gritar por toda la "casa".

 **\- Residencia Him -**

La película termino. Y ya eran las 22:30 pm. Los cuatro bostezan de aburrimiento.

\- Esa película fue muy aburrida - dijo Kentaro. En eso su celular empieza a vibrar -...Kimiko me mandó un video..

\- Dice.." _Espero que te guste Kentaro"_ \- leyó Makoto.

\- Vamos, quiero ver - dijo Saito. Kentaro pone el video. Vieron el video unas tres veces. No se creía que eso pasará. Kentaro dejó caer el celular al suelo, su cara era de un embobado y tenia un derrame nasal.

\- Se va a morir de un derrame nasal - dijo Saito cruzado de brazos.

\- Si - asintió Masaru.

\- ¡¡Necesitamos pañuelos!! - exclamó Makoto -. ¡¡Emergencia!!, ¡¡No te mueras aún hermano!!..¡¡No vallas a la luz!!

Los dos chicos lo miran: -_-"

 **\- Residencia Gotokuji -**

\- Miyako, ¿verdad o reto? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Em..verdad - respondió ella.

\- ¿Te gusta Makoto?

\- Y no nos mientas - dijo Kimiko.

\- ¿Si me gusta? - preguntó nerviosa y recordó como había visto al chico en la mañana. Se sonrojó.

\- Dilo, no es justo que yo allá tenido que hacer eso y tú no puedes responder una simple pregunta - dijo Kaoru molesta.

\- Esta bien...se los diré...- ve que la puerta estaba abierta y sale corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- VUELVE, TE OBLIGAREMOS A DECIRLO DE TODOS MODOS - gritó Momoko. La tres salen de la habitación.

-Separemonos, éste lugar es enorme, puede estar en cualquier parte - dijo Kaoru. Las tres se van por caminos diferentes.

 **Pov Kaoru.**

 _¿Dónde te metiste Miyako?...Si yo hice eso tú vas a responder esa pregunta por más que tenga que atarla y amenazarla a tirala por un puente o un edificio._

 _Me pregunto que habrá hecho o dicho Kentaro al ver ese estúpido video...pff...ni que me importará lo que pensara ese idiota...Luego me encargaré de vengarme de esa psicópata por hacerme hacer algo como eso._

 _Creo que me salí del tema...¿qué estaba haciendo?..¡¡ah, si!!..buscar a Miyako para obligarla a que ns diga si le gusta el idiota N-4...pero es obvio que si..._

 **Pov Miyako.**

 _Casi me atrapan. Si me llegan a encontrar sé que son capaces de amenazarme con tirarme de un puente, ¡o quemar mis ropas!, o peor...¡quemar a Pulpi!.._

 _Estuve corriendo mucho, así que decidí esconderme en el cuarto misterioso que una vez las chicas se olvidaron de limpiar y por eso se transformó en un monstruo..._

 _Creo que no hay nadie...abrí la puerta y salí...miré hacia la derecha y vi a Kimiko pasar por hay...y al verme sonrie.._

 _\- Oh oh..._

 **Pov Kimiko.**

 _Me separé de las demás y empecé a buscar a Miyako...por como salió es obvio que le gusta Makoto. Pero llevó tiempo buscándola y no la encuentro. A veces maldigo que sea la segunda más rápida ya que Makoto le gana por un pelo.._

 _Busqué en los cuartos pero no estaba en ninguno de esos...¿dónde estará?..._

 _Pasé por un pasillos y me detuve al ver una puerta abrirse...y de hay sale...¡¡Miyako!!..pero cuando sonrió ella me esquiva y sale corriendo. Pero que mala suerte para ella..ya que enfrente aparecieron Momoko y Kaoru y entre las tres la atrapamos._

 **Pov normal.**

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en la cocina. Miyako estaba atada a una silla con un lámpara alumbrandola y las otras tres enfrente de ella.

\- ¡¡Dinos lo que queremos saber!! - exclamó Momoko golpeando la mesa con un martillo de juguete que hacía un chillido.

\- Jamás lo diré - negó Miyako.

\- Como tú quieras nena - dijo Kimiko -. Kaoru...trae al rehén...

\- Si no nos dices...Pupi se muere - dijo Kaoru que sostenía una cuerda que estaba atada al cuello del muñeco.

\- Es Pulpi - dijo molesta -. Y...NOOOOOOO

\- Suerte que no está transformada o si no ya hubiéramos volado a China - dijo Momoko aturdida.

\- Entonces acabaré con Putin - dijo Kaoru agarrando unas tijeras.

\- Es Pulpi - dijo preocupada -. Okey...se los diré..

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta Makoto? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Si...me gusta Makoto - dijo sonrojada.

\- Emos cumplido con nuestra misión - dijo Kaoru -. Es hora de ir a dormir...

\- Si - dicen las otras dos y se dirigen a las escaleras.

\- ¡Chicas! - ellas la miran -. ¿Me podrían desatar?

\- Ah, si...lo sentimos Miyako - dicen apenadas. Luego de unos minutos las tres ya estaban en la habitación de la rubia acostadas.

\- Yo quiero ser la madrina en tu boda - dijo Kimiko burlona.

\- Y yo la de tus hijos - dijo Momoko *-*

\- Valla, entonces habrá boda y niños, ¿cuántos serán?, ¿10?¿20? - dijo kaoru con burla.

\- ¡¡No habrá nada!! - exclamó molesta y sonrojada.

\- Okey..

\- Buenas noches..

\- Buenas noches señora Him

\- Cállence

Las tres se ríen mientras que la rubia las golpeaba con una almohada. Luego de jugar a la "Guerra de almohadas" las tres se duermen.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Espero que les guste y si no sólo díganme...no me molesto fácil...Perdón por a tardanza..._**

 ** _Bay :)_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos a lo lectores xp_** ** _18/4/17_**


	10. ¡Super pegamento! parte 1

¡¡Hola a los que leen está historia!!...no tengo idea de que decir o algo así que...

Espero que les guste éste capítulo. En dónde Ken comienza su plan...xb...

 **Comencemos _ahora!!..._**

 **Capítulo: 10 - ¡Super pegamento** **! parte 1**

\- ¡Nunca podrán detenerme! - exclamó Mojo alzando un edificio con su robot que parecía un mono.

\- Aaaaah - gritó Bubbles cuando el edificio paso arriba de su cabeza, casi rozandola.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Boomer. Ella asintió y sacó su bara par hacer burbujas.

\- ¡Burbujas destructivas!/¡Martillo mega sonico!

\- ¡Lo esquivé!, ¡lo esquivé! - celebra Mojo riendo.

\- Esta loco - dijo Butch con una gota tras su cabeza -. ¡Ráfaga de sonido!

\- ¡Fallaste! - exclamó burlón.

\- ¡Maldito mono ya me tienes harta! - exclamó Kimiko -. ¡Látigo destroza monos! (Nota: Su arma es un Látigo y el de Saito/Blake una espada).

\- ¡Hay mamá! - exclamó comicamente al esquivar por poco el ataque.

\- ¡Espada cortante! - exclamó Blake.

\- ¡Nooo!, ¡el brazo de mi robo-mono nooo! - lloriqueo Mojo al ver el brazo de su robot caer y levantar polvo.

\- Algo es algo - dijo Brick -. ¡Boomerang atrapador!

\- Oh oh...- susurró Mojo al ver el Boomerang rojo agrandarse y atraparlo.

\- ¡Bate eléctrico! - exclamó Boomer. El robot cayó al piso electrocutado.

\- Mi turno - dijo Blossom -. ¡Yo-yo gigante sonico!

\- Mamita - dijo Mojo al yo-yo agrandarse y dirigirse hacia él -. ¡¡La próxima yo ganaré!!

\- Ni en sus sueños - dijo Blake burlón.

\- Volvamos - dijo Buttercup aburrida. Se fueron aplaudiendo mientras la gente aplaudía.

\- Residencia Utonio -

Ken bajó por la escaleras del sótano y empezó a mirar para todos lados, buscando algo.

\- ¿Dónde está? - murmuró abriendo los cajones y viendo algunas repisas. En ese momento llega Pochi y lo mira.

\- ¿Qué buscas Ken? - preguntó confundido.

\- Busco el super pegamento que el profesor inventó hace dos días - dijo sin mirarlo.

\- Mmm...hablas de ese - señaló un estante más arriba en donde había un frasco de sustancia blanca.

\- Gracias Pochi - dijo subiéndose a una silla y agarrando el frasco que decía:

\--

 **EL SUPER PEGAMENTO.**

 **El que lo pega todo.**

 _ **Advertencia:** Usar con cuidado,_

 _porque una vez que lo use en un_

 _objeto u otra cosa no se despegará._

 ** _Creado por el profesor Utonio._**

\- Hasta advertencia le puso - sonrió Ken.

\- ¿Y seguirás con ese plan tuyo? - preguntó Pochi.

\- Claro, ellos sufrirán por todo lo que me hicieron - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Para mí, que lo disfrutarán - susurró con una sonrisa. Ken lo miró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A nada - negó con inocencia -. ¿Pero qué te hicieron los hijos de Him?

\- Kimiko y Kentaro siempre me hacen bromas junto con Kaoru y Saito. Masaru me quita todos los aparatos y pone música a todo volumen. Y Makoto siempre quiere "lavar" la ropa y mezcla mis camisas/batas blancas con mis sábanas rojas, y él sabe muy bien que ya no debe hacer eso, ¡Ahora todo es rosa! - exclamó molesto.

\- Okey okey - dijo Pochi -. Bueno..has lo que quieras..

\- Ahora sólo hay que esperar que lleguen aquí - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

\- Si no hay remedio - susurró siguiéndolo.

 **\- Preparatoria -**

\- ¡Libertad incondicional! - exclamó Saito una vez que salió de ese lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto se sacaron en las evoluciones? - preguntó Momoko.

\- 8 - dicen los tres pelinegros y Kimiko.

\- 9 - dicen los rubios sonriendo.

\- Yo y la pelirroja 10 - dijo Masaru.

\- Y gracias a ustedes pudimos aprobar - dijo Miyako señalando a los rojos.

\- Si, si no nos hubieran obligado a estudiar ya estaríamos desaprovados - dijo Makoto sonriendo.

\- De nada - dijo Momoko riendo.

\- Tengo hambre - dijo Kentaro.

\- Pues no lo hubieras tenido si en la cafetería no hubieras gritado " _Guerra de comida"_ \- dijo Kaoru igual de hambrienta.

\- Si, por suerte escapamos de haber ido a la dirección culpando a Randy que corría como loco y le tiró un huevo en la cabeza calva del director - dijo Kimiko burlona.

\- Me dio algo de pena porque Kentaro empezó pero se lo merece - dijo Miyako cruzada de brazos.

\- Tú nunca hablas así, ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Momoko -. ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

\- Déjala, no es su culpa que Randy se allá querido propasar con Momoko y luego yo y Kimiko le diéramos una paliza - dijo Kaoru para luego taparse la boca.

\- KAORU - le gritan sus amigas mirándola mal.

\- ¿Qué te hizo el invesil de Randy? - preguntó Masaru molesto.

\- Nada - respondió la pelirroja nerviosa.

\- Claro, si nada es que un idiota pervertido te agarré en los pasillos, te meta en un armario y te quiera violar - dijo Kimiko cruzada de brazos. Pero luego se cayó y de puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada asesina de Momoko.

\- _*Y luego se quejan de mí*_ \- pensó kaoru.

\- RANDY - gritó el pelirrojo hecho una fiera. Buscó con la mirada al castaño y lo vio, coqueteando con una chica. Luego corrió hacia él con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

\- Con razón Randy tenía el ojo morado - dijo Makoto recordando.

\- ¿En dónde te tocó? - preguntó Saito.

\- Bueno, eso no podría decírtelo - dijo sonrojada.

\- ¿Entonces sigues siendo virgen? - preguntó Kentaro. Ella asintió viendo como él escribía en su celular -. ¿Ya recibiste tu primer beso?

\- No - respondió recordando que Randy no quería robarle su primer beso por _compasión._

¿Qué haces? - preguntó Kimiko mirando a Kentaro.

\- Le envío un mensaje a Masaru, diciéndole que el puede ser el primero en besarla y lo demás - le susurró sonriendo.

\- Mejor vamos al laboratorio - dijo Kaoru -. Porque creo que Masaru seguirá _jugando_ con Randy

\- Si, vamos - se van.

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- Hola chicos - dijo Ken viéndolos entrar -. ¿Y Masaru?

\- Ocupado - respondió Miyako.

\- ¿Y el profesor? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Salió - dijo Pochi.

\- Yo tengo hambre - dijo Kentaro.

\- Yo igual - dijo Kaoru siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Qué hicieron ésta vez? - preguntó Ken.

\- Guerra de comida - respondió Saito.

\- Hola - dijo Masaru entrando con los puños rojos y con dos policías tras de él.

\- Hola Carlos, hola Benson - dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- Hola señorita Him - dijo Carlos, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

\- Aquí está su hermano, estuvo golpeando a un chico en el parque y ahora el chico está en el hospital - dijo Benson, cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

\- Conociéndolo, algo debió hacer el otro - dijo Carlos.

\- Si - asintió Kaoru saliendo con Kentaro y una caja de pizzas.

\- El tipo se llama Randy no se cuanto, y trato de violar a su novia, mi linda cuñada mandona que se cree la reina del mundo, osea Momoko - dijo Kentaro señalando a la pelirroja.

\- Cállate- susurró molesta.

\- ¿Quiere levantar cargos contra el tipo? - preguntó Carlos.

\- Si/ No - dijo Masaru/Momoko.

\- No, no quiero - volvió a decir Momoko. El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pero podría encerrarlo por unos cinco días, ¿no? - dijo Kaoru.

\- Claro bonita, nos vemos - dijo Benson saliendo junto con su compañero.

\- ¿Te dijo bonita? - dijo Kentaro antes de salir afuera -. ¡¡Muerete Benson!!

\- ¿Cómo es que los conocen? - preguntó Pochi. Todos señalan a los dos pelinegros que comían pizza sin darle bola a nadie.

\- Bueno..¡ah!, ya compré la película que querían ver - dijo Ken.

\- Super, ¡¡guerra de zombies 2!! - exclaman los tres pelinegros y la peliblanca sentándose y poniendo la película. Los demás se sientan con ellos.

\- _*Casi me olvidaba*_ \- pensó Ken llendo a la cocina. Pochi lo siguió.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó viendo como él cargaba jugo en ocho vasos y ponía una pastilla en cada uno -. ¿Y esas pastillas?

\- Para dormirlos - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. Colocó los vasos en una bandeja y lo llevó hacia la sala.

\- ¿Para nosotros? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Si - asintió.

\- Bueno, a celebrar porque mañana es sábado y porque pasamos el papel - dijo Kentaro.

\- Evaluación - lo corrigió Momoko preguntándose que carajos hizo él para sacar esa calificación.

\- Lo que sea, ¡¡salud!! - todos chocaron los vasos.

\- Rico..- susurró Saito.

\- Mmm..tengo sueño - dijo Makoto antes de caer al suelo desmayado.

\- Se desmayo..ken..¿qué..hiciste? - dijo Masaru

Todos caen inconscientes.

\- Listo - dijo Pochi bostezando -. ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Paso 2 - dijo antes de sacar el frasco del "Super pegamento".

 **\- 1 hora después -**

\- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal

\- Lo sé, pero tenía que burlarme de alguna manera

\- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

\- Yo no sé, pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera

\- Pero no dijiste nada, así que eres su cómplice

\- Tal vez...

\- ¿Profesor?, ¿qué pasó? - dijo Momoko empezando a despertar junto con los demás.

\- Jeje hola - dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué está nervioso? - preguntó Miyako preocupada -. ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- No es que...

\- AAAAHA - gritaron los verdes alterados. Y luego los demás los imitaron también al darse cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo pasó esto? - preguntó Miyako sonrojada.

\- Vez Ken, los pusiste en una situación muy incómoda - dijo el profesor -. ¿Cómo combatiran contra el crimen así?

\- No lo sé, tendrán que trabajar en equipo - dijo Ken encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Voy a matarte Ken! - gritó Kimiko furiosa. Corrió hacia el chico llevándose a Saito que la sujetaba de la mano.

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó Momoko que estaba agarrada de la mano con Masaru.

\- ¡¡Más fuerte invesil!! - exclamó kaoru sujetándose de las escaleras con una mano mientras que Kentaro se alejaba de ella, tratando de separar sus manos.

\- No creo que se buena idea hacer eso porque..- se detuvo al ver como Kaoru ya no pudo soportar más y los dos habían chocado y terminado en el suelo X.X

\- ¿Qué haremos profesor? - preguntó Kimiko aun mirando a Ken con ganas de querer matarlo.

\- Bueno...creo que tendrán que convivir juntos hasta que logre liberar sus manos

\- ¡¿Y cuándo será eso?! - preguntó Kaoru molesta y ya levantada.

\- Pues...em...dos o tres días tal vez - dijo nervioso.

\- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! - exclaman alterados.

\- No, no, no - dijo Momoko sentándose.

\- Oye, estoy contigo si no te diste cuenta enana - dijo Masaru molesto.

\- Lo siento - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oigan, yo no puedo volver a mi casa así - dijo Miyako preocupada.

\- Y es por eso que cree clones suyas - dijo el profesor sonriendo. En eso llega Ken trayendo a tres robots muy parecidas a las chicas.

\- Valla, bonito - murmuró Kentaro mirando a Kaoru-clon.

\- ¿Acaso planeaba remplazarnos? - preguntó Momoko confundida.

\- No, es por emergencia - dijo riendo.

\- Usted si que piensa en todo - dijo Makoto. Él sonrió orgulloso.

\- ¿Esto es real? - preguntó Kentaro uno de los senos del Kaoru-clon -. Bueno...se siente suavesito 7u7

\- ¡Pervertido! - exclamó kaoru antes de golpearlo.

\- Eres un pervertido hermano - susurró Makoto mirando el gran chichón que tenía el pelinegro en la cabeza y una marca roja en la mejilla

\- ¿Acaso te gusta más el clon? - le preguntó Kimiko a su hermano.

\- No, solo pensé que sería más fácil - suspiró cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Devuelveme mi brazo idiota! - dijo Kaoru molesta.

\- Bien clones, es hora de que vallan a casa - dijo Miyako. Las tres imitaciones baratas se fueron.

\- ¿Vieron como caminan?, ¿eso no levantará sospechas? - preguntó Saito.

\- No - dicen las tres chicas.

\- Oigan...- habló Pochi con una sonrisa burlona -. Si se dan cuenta de que tendrán que dormir juntos, ¿no?

\- NOOOO - gritó Kaoru preocupada.

\- Tranquila muñeca, no te haré nada - dijo Kentaro sonriendo de lo lindo.

\- Si claro, quién dice que no la tocaras cuando ella esté dormida - dijo Kimiko cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡¡Profesor!! - exclamó kaoru horrorizada.

\- Lo lamento, ya les avisaré luego - dijo apenado.

\- Mejor vamonos - dijo Miyako.

 **\- Residencia Him - (4 horas después)**

\- Mierda, hay que lograrlo - dijo Kaoru soltando la puerta de la cocina.

\- Esto no sirve - dijo Kentaro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Ya estuvimos cuatro horas tratando de hacer esto, pero no ah funcionado...

\- Bueno, entonces nos queda dormir juntos..- dijo Momoko sonrojada.

 ** _Silencio incómodo..._**

\- A dormir - dijo Saito llevándose a Kimiko.

\- ¡No la toques eh! - dijo Masaru.

\- Noo, cómo crees que yo haría algo así - dijo _indignado._ Kimiko soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Bien, entonces todos prometen no tocar a las chicas? - preguntó Makoto. Todos lo miran.

\- ¿Quién crees que somos?, ¿violadores pervertidos? - preguntó Kentaro molesto.

\- Si, eso mismo pienso de ustedes tres - dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

\- Pues eres un tonto malpensado - dijo Masaru. Todos empiezan a subir.

\- Dormiremos con esta ropa sucia? - preguntó Miyako. Todos se miran.

\- Pues, nose...- dijo Masaru -. Ni modo que rompamos las remeras y eso...

\- La rubia resultó ser la pervertida - dijo Kentaro -. Ten mucho cuidado Makoto, no será que ella te viole por las noche

\- ¡¡Oye!! - se quejó Miyako sonrojada. Mientras que Makoto se sonrojó al imaginar eso...(otro pervertido más XD)

\- ¡No digas eso de Miyako!! - exclamó Kimiko.

\- ¡Si!, ¡ella es un ángel! - exclamó Momoko.

\- Okey...tanto escándalo - susurró resignado.

\- Buenas noches a todos...

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Algo corto está parte...pero bueno, viene la segunda parte así que...seria largo?..._**

 ** _Lo que sea...estoy muy distraída nomas...es que estoy haciendo tarea mientras escribo esto..._**

 ** _Bueno, los dejo de aburrir con mi conversación.._**

 ** _¡¡Adiós!! :)_**


	11. ¡Super pegamento! parte 2

Aquí va la segunda parte del cap anterior :

 _Espero que les guste al igual que a mi hermana...y si es aburrido solo hagamenlo saber...no será una ofensa_

 ** _Comencemos..._**

 **Capítulo: 11 - ¡Super pegamento! parte 2**

 **Al día siguiente - (08:30 am)**

Todos despertaron de diferente manera. Los rojos peleando y culpandose de que por culpa del otro se habían caído de la cama. Los verdes peleando por todo, osea, que el pelinegro la había tocado y ella le había pegado, los dos se habían caído y terminado en una pose muy comprometedora. Los azules felices pero sonrojados, ya que nunca imaginaron que dormirian juntos y eso. Y los otros dos **(Nose como ponerles...ustedes díganme si tienen alguna idea)** todo acaramelados y besándose cuando nadie los veía. Así pasarpasaron el día...La casa parecía más un manicomio o loquero...seguro ni una loca querría entrar ahí...Y algunas personas que pasaban se quedaban mirando raro la mansión. Además de que salió volando una silla por la ventana...Bueno, ese es el mundo de los locos, que se les va ha hacer...Ellos se quieren tanto (que se note el sarcasmo).

\- BASTA YA - gritó Kimiko ya harta. Todos la miran.

\- ¡¡Él/Ella empezó!! - exclaman los rojos y los verdes. Mientras que los azules tomaban un refresco y peleaban por cuál canal poner: La rubia quería el canal de desfiles de modas, y el rubio quería ver Dragón Ball Z.

\- ¡¡Desfiles de moda!!

\- ¡¡Dragón Ball Z!!

\- Saben...nunca me imaginé que ellos pelearán...jamás paso por mi cabeza eh - dijo Saito.

\- ¡¡Dame el control!!

\- ¡¡Es mi casa!!

\- ¡¡Y yo una invitada!!

\- ¡¡Eso que tiene que ver!!

-...¡¡Nose!!

\- ¡¡Entonces!!

\- ¡¡Nada!!

\- Esto es ridículo - dijo Momoko.

\- Gracias hermano - dijo Masaru robandose el pastel al rubio que ni cuenta se dio.

\- Yo quiero - dijo Momoko. Él la miró mal.

\- No, gorda

\- ¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!!

\- Gor-da..¿Acaso estás sorda?

\- ¡¡Yo no estoy sorda y no soy gorda!!

\- Hay claro..eso ni tu te la crees, pesas peor que una vaca

\- ¡¡Voy a matarte!! - se le tiró encima y empezó a desparramarle el pastel en la cara.

\- ¡¡Ayuda!!

\- Jajajajajajajaja - se ríen los verdes.

\- Esto es peor que un manicomio - susurró Saito. Y no supo por qué ni cuándo los verdes empezaron a pelear por algo...osea, quién los entendía a esos dos...

\- Yo ya no voy a gritar - dijo la chica sentándose con Saito.

En ese momento empiezan a sonar los cinturones.

\- ¡¡¿Por qué?!! - exclamó kaoru furiosa.

\- Será mejor que vallamos ya - dijo Momoko sacando su cinturón.

\- Hola chicos y chicas - dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Y ahora quién carajos es? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Son Mojo, Sedusa, Peludito y los Ameba - anunció desde el otro lado del comunicador.

\- Ya vamos para allá - dijo Saito. Momoko cierra su comunicador.

\- ¿Por qué estarán todos ellos juntos? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Nose...pero mejor vamos - dijo Kimiko.

\- ¿Cómo nos transformamos si estamos unidos? - preguntó kaoru.

\- Normal - respondió Makoto.

\- ¡Hyper Blossom! / ¡Hard Brick!

\- ¡Powered Buttercup! / ¡Strong Butch!

\- ¡Rolling Bubbles! / ¡Explosive Boomer!

\- ¡Cool Bell! / ¡Ultra Blake!

\- Powerpuff girls Z / Rowdyruff boys Z

 **\- En el centro -**

\- ¡¡Somos los mejores, siempre ganamos!! - cantan los villanos que parecen estar mal de la cabeza **(Qué es lo que ganan estos?)**. Mojo estaba en su robot-hormiga, Peludito dejando huellas por todos lados, Sedusa con una lanza filosa y electricidad a su alrededor **(Cortesía de Mojo)** , y luego los Amebas transformados en una pelota gigante amarilla.

\- ¿Encerio están cantando que son los "mejores"? - preguntó Blake.

\- Parece que les dimos muy fuerte en la pelea pasada - dijo Boomer.

\- Jajajajajajajaja - se ríen los villanos al verlos.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ SE RÍEN?! - gritan molestos.

\- Ahora los héroes son novios, que lindo - dijo Mojo burlón

\- Pero nuca me imaginé que Buttercup se consiguiera un novio y menos que fuera alguien como Butch - dijo Sedusa sonriendo.

\- ¡¡Cállence!! - exclaman los verdes.

\- ¡Son novios, son novios, son novios! - exclamó el Ameba gigante.

\- No es cierto - dicen sonrojados.

\- Hasta aquí - dijo Blake y agregó mirando a Sedusa con malicia -. Bell y yo nos encargaremos de Sedusa LA CALVA...

\- Pronto lo será - dijo Bell sonriendo.

\- NUNCA - gritó Sedusa llorando comicamente.

\- ¡Látigo poder cortante!

\- ¡Espada de luz oscura!

\- Bueno, yo y el idiota ns encargaremos de la bola rosa - dijo Buttercup -. ¡Martillo arrasador!

\- ¡Canción del horror!

\- Ustedes del gigante Ameba y nosotros de Mojo - ordenó Blossom.

\- Si - asintió Miyako -. ¡Burbujas de hierro!

\- ¡Bate volcánico de electricidad!

\- ¡Yo-yo fresa!

\- ¡Boomerang de fuego!

 **\- (Con Bell y Blake) -**

\- Vamos calva, o acaso vas lento para que no se te caiga la peluca - dijo Bell con burla.

\- NO ES UNA PELUCA - gritó histérica.

\- Quién dice que pronto no usarás una - dijo Blake.

\- Nunca tocarán mi hermosa cabello - dijo agarrandolos con su largo cabello negro y arrojándolos con fuerza. **(Bueno, Sedusa es tonta..osea, literalmente los tocó sin que ellos tuvieran que hacerlo -_-"..)**.

\- Coffcoff, tengo tierra en mi boca - dijo Bell levantándose y quitando tierra de su cabello y ropa.

\- Que asco - dijo Blake escupiendo tierra -. ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si - le sonrió -. Pero arruinamos el suelo y los árboles..

\- Tranquila, no creo que el Alcalde nos diga algo, fue Sedusa - respondió él.

\- Disfrutan la tierra mocosos - dijo Sedusa burlona.

\- ¡Látigo eléctrico!

\- ¡Espada oscura!

 **\- (Con los rojos) -**

\- Jajajaja son patéticos! - exclamó Mojo mirando a los pelirrojos estrellados en un edificio.

\- Mierda...¡¡Boomerang ardiente!

\- ¡Yo-yo de puro hielo!

\- Tatara tatara, ¡no pueden conmigo! - se rió burlón. Apretó un botón rojo y del robot salieron gigantescos misiles.

\- ¡¡Muevete!! - exclaman los dos llendo al lado contrario pero chocaron y los misiles impactaron en ellos.

\- M-mi cabeza - murmuró Blossom -. ¡¡Todo es tú culpa!

\- ¿Mía?, ¡¡¡pero si tú eres la tonta que no presta atención y hace todo lo contrario a lo que digo!!! - gritó molesto.

\- ¡¡Yo soy la líder y puedo hacer lo que quiera!!

\- ¡¡Pero yo también soy la líder!! -

\- ¡¡Entonces has tus cosas y yo las mías!!

\- ¡¡Bien!!, ¡¡pero apartate!!

 **\- (Con los verdes) -**

\- ¡¡Mueran!! - gritó Peludito lanzandoles un árbol gigante.

\- Por poco - dijo Butch quien lo esquivó llevándose a Butter con él.

\- ¿Pueden soltarse de una vez? - dijo Peludito molesto.

\- Créeme que encerio quisiera, pero no podemos - dijo Buttercup -. ¡Martillo huracán parte 2!

\- ¡Ráfaga de poder parte 2!

\- Ja, fallaron - dijo burlón. Alzó una roca y se la arrojó a Butch quien no logró esquivarlo.

\- ¡Auch!, ¡¡por qué no te fijas invesil!! - exclamó la pelinegra levantándose tambaleante.

\- Hay lo siento señora "todo culpa a Butch" - dijo molesto.- ¡¡Eres un invesil!! - exclamó furiosa.

\- ¡¡Y tú una marimacho de mierda!! -

\- ¡¡Ya no te soporto!! - exclamó entre dientes y los dos volaron a la contraria del otro, tratando de separarse.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - se pregunto Peludito con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza (?)

 **\- (Con los azules) -**

\- Aaaah - gritó Bubbles antes de caer al suelo con Boomer encima.

\- L-lo siento - dijo sonrojado.

\- No te preocupes - los dos se paran.

\- Ni siquiera pueden pelear por la verguenza - se rió el Ameba.

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo Boomer.

\- Claro que si, son patéticos - dijo burlón.

\- ¡Mentira!, ¡nosotros podemos! - dijo Bubbles.

\- ¡Asi se habla! - exclamó Boomer -. ¡Bate oscuro!

\- ¡Burbujas mega explosivas!

\- AYYY - gritó al ser casi golpeado por los ataques.

\- Última - dijo Boomer. En eso caen los verdes y rojos enfrente de ellos. Y los otros dos llegaron siendo seguido por los demás villanos.

\- ¡¡Todo es tú maldita culpa!! - se gritan los verdes con furia.

\- ¡¡Basta!! - gritó Bubbles -. Si pelean nunca ganaremos, tenemos que pelear juntos...

\- Coincido con ella - dijo Bell.

\- Bien, tregua verdecita - dijo Butch.

\- Esta bien...sarnoso - dijo burlón. Él la mira mal.

\- Bien, lo haremos - dijo Blossom -. Prepárense...

\- ¡Boomerang de luz! / ¡Yo-yo poder!

\- ¡Flauta de sonido! / ¡Martillo tornado!

\- ¡Bate aplastador! / ¡Burbuja reina!

\- ¡Espada rayo! / ¡Látigo destrozador!

\- ¡¡Volveremos!! - gritan desapareciendo en el cielo.

\- Bueno..tuvimos problemas, pero lo hicimos como un equipo - dijo Brick sonriendo. En eso suena su comunicador.

\- ¡Brick!, tú y los chicos vengan ahora mismo al laboratorio, ya invente el líquido para separsepararlos - dijo el profesor.

\- Esta bien, vamos para allá - cerró el comunicador -. Ya escucharon..vamos por la formula y a darle un paliza a Ken..

 **\- Residencia Him - (horas después)**

Todos y estaban separados y felices de no que no tuvieron que ir al baño en algunas ocasión o algo peor...ahora estaban en la mansión haciendo lo de siempre...pelear.

\- ¡¡Tú no sabes nada!! - exclamó el rubio mirando a su contraparte...nadie supo de que carajos hablaban esos dos ahora.

\- ¡¡Claro que sé algo y tú no!!

\- ¡¡¿Qué cosa?!!, ¡¡¿Qué tu cabello es teñido?!!

\- ¡¡No!!, ¡¡que Saito y Kimiko son novios!!

 ** _Silencio...miradas confundidas y asesinas..._**

\- _*Carajo* -_ pensaron los dos asustados. Miyako abrió los ojos asustada y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

\- Perdón, perdón, olvidé que ellos no debían saberlo, lo siento mucho - dijo corriendo hacia ellos.

\- Tranquila corazón - dijo Saito acariciandole la cabeza.

\- Ellos debían saberlo tarde o temprano - sonrió Kimiko.

\- ¡¡¿Es cierto lo que dijo Miyako?!! - exclamó Kentaro molesto.

\- Si - asintió Kimiko nerviosa.

\- ¡¡Y no nos dijiste!! - exclamó Makoto.

\- Perdón chicos...yo solo..

\- ¡¡Nada!! - exclamó Masaru -. ¡¡Vamos ahora mismo al despacho!!

\- Ya vuelvo - le susurró a Saito y los cuatro se fueron.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? - preguntó Momoko cruzada de brazos.

\- Eso, se supone que nos contamos todo - dijo Kaoru -. ¿Por qué sólo lo sabe Miyako?

\- Ella nos vio hace poco nada más..y Pochi tambien nos vio - dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo son novios? - preguntó Momoko

\- Desde el incidente en el laboratorio

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Miyako preocupada.

\- No chicas, no me siento bien - dijo sentándose nuevamente -...Tengo miedo..

\- ¿De qué? - preguntó kaoru.

\- De que me separen de ella - dijo revolviendo su cabeza -. Es la primera chica que me ha interesado de verdad..

\- Se nota - le sonrió Miyako. Las tres se sientan a su lado y lo abrazan.

\- Tranquilo Saito, no dejaremos que eso ocurra, tu y ella van a estar juntos y eso ni el mismo diablo lo va a evitar - dijo Momoko.

\- Y no importa que tengamos que asesinar a todos y amenazarlos - sonrió Kaoru.

\- Siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas - dijo Miyako -. Tal y como lo prometimos..

\- Si...ustedes son las mejores amigas que uno puede tener - dijo sonriendo -. Tiene sus defectos pero son las mejores

\- Hay que lindo eres eh - dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo.

\- Gracias

\- ¿De qué estarán hablando? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Vamos a ver

Los cuatro suben las escaleras a toda prisa y se detienen enfrente de una puerta marrón oscuro.

\- ¿Escuchan algo? - preguntó Saito.

\- No

\- ¿Por qué hablan tan bajo? - dijo kaoru molesta.

\- Esto es estresante - dijo Momoko.

\- Esperen...escucho algo.. susurró Miyako. Los cuatro ponen más atención. En eso la puerta se abre haciendo que caigan para adelante.

\- Mi cabeza - se quejan parándose.

\- ¿Nos estaban espiando? - preguntó Kentaro con una ceja alzada.

\- FUE ÉL/ELLA/FUERON ELLAS - gritan apuntando a todos.

\- Tú dijiste que espiaramos - dijo Saito mirando a kaoru.

\- ¡Pero Miyako quería saber! - se excusó molesta.

\- ¡Pero yo no dije que vinieramos a espíar! - dijo la rubia molesta.

\- ¡Fueron los tres y punto! - dijo Momoko cruzada de brazos.

\- TÚ TAMBIÉN FUISTE - gritan furiosos (si personas, extaterres o lo que sea...¡¡Miyako la santa paciente también grito y estaba furiosa!...exagere, ¿no? XD).

\- Calmence - dijo Kimiko riendo.

\- ¿Y qué decidieron? - preguntó Momoko curiosa.

\- Ellos dijieron que...siiiii - gritó Kimiko antes de saltar a los brazos de su amado.

\- ¡Final feliz!, ¡que lindo! - exclamó Miyako sonriendo. **(Bueno...parece que todos aquí son más bipolares que mi papá...).** \- Pero hay reglas - dijo Masaru con seriedad.

\- Oh vamos, ¿es encerio? - dijo kaoru aburrida.

\- Okey, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? - preguntó Saito.

\- 1 _ **No puedes entrar en su cuarto de noche..**

\- 2 _ **No pueden salir solos...**

\- 3 _ **Si la llegas a tocar te matamos...** \- Dios..son muy celosos - dijo Momoko.

\- Pobre de las que sean sus novias - dijo Kaoru riendo.

\- * _Pobre de ustedes*_ \- pensaron sonriendo.

\- _* Se lo que piensan* -_ dijo Saito usando telepatía. **(Nota: _Kimiko y Saito son demonios y pueden transformarse en demonio y los dos tienen el poder de la telepatía...pronto verán cuando se transformen en demonios :).._ )**\- _*Tú cállate*_ \- dijo Masaru.

\- ¡Debemos festejar esto! - exclamó Kaoru.

\- Eso, salgamos a divertirnos por hay - dijo Momoko.

\- ¿Qué dicen chicos? - preguntó Kimiko mirando a sus hermanos.

\- Okey, vamos a divertirnos - sonrió Masaru.

\- ¡¡Super!!

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les guste y no sea una basura aburrida..._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios y lo demás.._**

 ** _Si, ya dije que soy nueva en esto.._**

 ** _Bueno, bay a todos :)_**

 ** _Besos grandes_** :


	12. La cita de Ken y Kuriko

_Tal vez esta historia no les guste a todos y lo lean solo dos personas pero wenoo..._

 _Hay que ser positiva, ¿no?_ _Y que bueno que les guste :)_

 _¡Perdón por el retraso!...es que tenía mucho que hace, tuve que ir al cumpleaños de mi primita en donde me apodaron Dulcesita jajajaja.._

 ** _Mejor dejo de aburrirlos y empecemos!.._**

 **Capítulo: 12 -** **La cita de Ken y Kuriko.**

Kuriko entró al cuarto de su hermana con pasos nerviosos. Al cerrar la puerta vio a la pelirroja sentada en una silla delante de un tocador con espejo.

\- Momoko...

\- ¿Qué pasa Kuriko? - preguntó mientras cepillaba su largo cabello.

\- Me preguntaba si tú...pues..si me podías llevar a ver a...Ken..- dijo sonrojada. Momoko giró su silla y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa pícara. Kuriko vestia de un vestido rosa pastel con flores blancas, un listón negro en la cintura, unas sandalias negras y su cabello recogido con un listón amarillo.

\- ¿A Ken? - ella asintió -. ¿La razón?

\- Bueno...él y yo tendremos una cita - respondió nerviosa. La pelirroja la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Encerio?, ¿una cita?

\- Si...¡pero sólo es una cita de amigos eh!, ¡no vallas a pensar otra cosa!

\- No, como crees - dijo riendo -. Algo me dice que quiere ser más que una amiga..

\- No...yo...solo ayúdame, ¿si?..¡yo guardé tu secreto de que eres Blossom ahora ayúdame!

\- Esta bien - dijo resignada.

\- Gracias..

\- Vamos a buscar a las chicas, ¿si?

\- OK

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

Los chicos miraron a Ken con sorpresa o con cara de no creerse lo que les contaba...¿él con Kuriko?...¿Cuándo pasó?...

\- ¿Encerio saldrás con Kuriko?, ¿la hermana de Momoko? - preguntó Makoto sorprendido.

\- Si...ya se los dije 10 veces - dijo con los brazos cruzados. Él vestia de unos jens negros, una camisa azul abierto los tres primeros botones con cuello de tortuga blanco y las mangas arremangadas, zapatos negros.

\- Por fin mi hijo se hace hombre - dijo el Profesor llorando comicamente.

\- No exagere Profesor - dijo Pochi -_-"

\- ¿Entonces ya son novios? - preguntó Saito con picardia.

\- No - respondió sonrojado -. Sólo es una cita de amigos

\- Si claro - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos -. Quisieras ser más que eso, ¿no?

\- Bueno...pues...no...si...tal vez? - balbuceo colorado.

\- Tranquilo amigo, nosotros los expertos en el romance y coqueteo te ayudaremos con tu " _cita de amigos"_ \- dijo Masaru haciendo comillas.

\- ¿Expertos en el romance y coqueteo? - preguntó Pochi confundido.

\- Porque no te callas - dijo Saito molesto.

\- Bueno...supongo que gracias - dijo Ken. En ese momento se abre la puerta de un portazo, de donde entran Miyako y Momoko.

\- ¡Ken!, ¡¿por qué nunca me dijiste que salías con mi hermana?! - exclamó Momoko sonriendo.

\- ¡Ken tiene un cita! - exclamó Miyako emocionada.

\- Chicas, dejen al nene en paz - dijo Kaoru entrando con las demás.

\- Hola preciosa - dijo Saito antes de abrazar a su amada.

\- Hola Saito - dijo Kimiko sonrojada.

\- Apartate de ella - dijo Makoto el asesino xb.

\- Hola Ken - dijo Kuriko sonrojada.

\- H-hola Kuriko - dijo con una sonrisa boba. Los chicos se golpearon la frente con una palma como diciendo: " _Qué estúpido, principiante"._

\- ¡Entonces se harán novios, luego se casarán, y tendrán muchos hijos! - exclaman Momoko y Miyako con corazones en los ojos. Los dos chicos se sonrojan al extremo.

\- Déjenlos en paz - dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- Será mejor que se vallan - dijo Kentaro empujando a los dos hacia afuera.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Kuriko agarrando la mano de su acompañante.

\- Si - asintió Ken sonriendo estúpidamente.

\- Bueno..valla es hora de que los chicos y yo...¡Nos bañemos! - exclamó Makoto. Todos lo miran, los chicos con cara de: " _Enserio?, esa es tú mejor escusa pendejo",_ y los demás como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- Pero se bañaron a la mañana - dijo Miyako confundido.

\- Ah...quise decir que iríamos a...¡cantar! - exclamó nuevamente.

Todos: WTF?

\- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes cantan? - preguntó kaoru.

\- Desde que uso pañales - dijo Makoto infantilmente.

 **Nuevamente todos lo miran: WTF?...Loco...**

\- Si sabes que fuiste creado, ¿no? - dijo Momoko -. Nunca usaste pañales Makoto...

\- Eh...¡Déjenme soñar! - exclamó antes de salir del laboratorio.

\- Valgame Dios...está loco - dijo Pochi ._."

\- Nosotros nos vamos - dijo Masaru algo confundido por lo de su hermano rubio.

\- Adiós mi neko - dijo Saito antes de besar a Kimiko con pasión, y obviamente ella respondió con las mismas ganas 7u7

\- ¡Dije que nos vamos! - dijo Masaru antes de agarrar a Saito que parecía no querer separarse de la chica.

\- ¡Nos vemos mi amor! - exclamó Saito siendo arrastrado por los dos chicos.

\- Mejor vamonos nosotras también - dijo Momoko.

Y así los dos bandos se fueron por diferentes caminos pero al mismo destino XD.

 **\- Kuriko y Ken -**

\- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? - preguntó Ken.

\- Emmmmmmmm...

-...¿Y?

\- ¡Al zoológico! - exclamó emocionada -. ¿Quieres?

\- Claro, vamos - dijo sonriendo.

 **\- Con...**

\- Quédate quieta Kaoru - dijo Kimiko.

\- Tú quédate quieta - respondió molesta.

\- Estos trajes son hermosos, ¿no? - dijo Miyako.

\- Ajá - dicen sin prestarle atención.

\- Se están moviendo, ¡Vamos! - avisó Momoko. Las cuatro salen del arbusto y salen corriendo escondiéndose atrás de cualquier cosa **(árboles, arbustos, puestos de comida o helado, personas basureros, etc,.)**.

 **Trajes de "espías" de las chicas: _unos jens militares verde oscuro, una remera blanca de tirantes gruesos, botas militares igual que los jens y cintas de sus colores en las muñecas. Momoko y Kimiko se ataron el pelo en una coleta alta._**

 **Armas?:**

 **Momoko: _un cinturón rosa con bombas explosivas negras en ella, un wokitoki y unos binoculares._**

 **Miyako: _un arco azul oscuro y flechas blancas, y también un wokitoki._**

 **Kaoru: _un cinturón verde con dos armas negras a los lados y un wokitoki._**

 **Kimiko: _un cinturón gris con un lazo negro a un lado y un wokitoki._**

 **\- Con...**

\- Cállate pendejo - dijo Saito.

\- Cállate tú estúpido - dijo Kentaro enojado.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué las ropas, pero son cool - dijo Makoto haciendo una pose sexy.

\- ¡Pueden callarse de una vez! - exclamó Masaru.

\- No hables Masaru, van a descubrirnos - dijo el rubio con los brazos cruzados. Él pelirrojo los miró con cara de asesino en serie pero resistió las ganas de ahorcarlo.

\- Vamonos ya - ordenó de mal humor. Salen de los arbustos y empiezan a correr y a portarse como ninjas aunque sus trajes aparecían más de militar.

 **Trajes de los chicos lunáticos:** ** _unos jens negros militar, unas remeras de sus colores con tirantes gruesos, unas botas negras, unas chaquetas militar sin mangas que dejaba a la vista sus brazos atractivamente musculosos y cintas de sus colores en la cabeza. Además de que tenía dos líneas negras abajo de los ojos._**

 **...Con...**

\- Tomen sus helados - dijo un hombre entregándole el helado a los dos chicos.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Ken.

\- Que lindos - dijo Kuriko viendo a unos monitos -. ¿No crees que son lindos Keny?

\- ¿Eh?, ah, si...muy lindos - dijo sonriendole.

\- ¡Vamos a verlos! - exclamó antes de agarrarlo de las manos y arrastrarlo hasta la jaula de los monos.

 **Con...**

\- Mierda...los perdimos - dijo Kimiko molesta.

\- ¿Los vez Kaoru? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Mmm...no..- respondió Kaoru que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol mientras miraba todo el zoológico con los binoculares.

\- Sigue observando - ordenó Momoko.

\- A la orden jefa - dijo con burla. Miró hacia el otro lado y a lo lejos divisó a tres figuras gritándole a otra que estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kaoru? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Vamos allá - señaló por dónde había visto. Bajó del árbol de un salto y empezaron a caminar hacia ésa dirección.

 **...EN...**

\- ¡No seas haragán! - dijo Saito.

\- BAJA DE AHÍ DE UNA VEZ - gritó Masaru comicamente.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Kentaro acostado en la rama de un árbol muy grueso con los ojos cerrados y unos binoculares en su mano.

\- PORQUE DIJISTE QUE IBAS A VER EN DÓNDE ESTABAN ESOS DOS Y NO HACES NADA - gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo al punto de quedarse afónico.

\- Eso estaba haciendo - suspiró -. Pero..

\- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó Makoto cruzado de brazos.

\- Me aburri..- dijo con simpleza.

\- ¡Kentaro idiota! - exclamó una voz femenina. Él abrió los ojos rápidamente y se cayó del árbol al no mantener su equilibrio. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando escuchó unas risas.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre..- se interrumpió al verla...estaba hermosa..

\- ¿Por qué me miras idiota? - dijo Kaoru incomoda. Él sonrió antes de levantarse con agilidad.

\- Se ven muy sexys - dijo Saito mirando a su novia quien se sonrojó.

\- ¿Encerio?, yo hice la ropa - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Masaru viendo de reojo a la pelirroja.

\- Vinimos a...al zoológico, ¿no chicas? - dijo Momoko nerviosa. Las demás asienten.

\- Las conozco a la perfección - dijo Saito -. Y sé que mienten..

\- Esta bien...vinimos a ver la cita de mi hermana y Ken - dijo cruzada de brazos -. ¿Y ustedes?

\- También - respondió Makoto v

\- ¿Y esas _"armas"_? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Nos los dio el profesor hace días - dijo Momoko desinteresada.

\- Parecen juguetes - se rió Masaru burlón.

\- Sólo mira - dijo Kaoru saliendo de los arbustos.

\- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Ya verás...- dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- ¡Oye, tú! - exclamó kaoru llamando a un chico de cabello verde alborotado y ojos marrones. Ese desconocido se acercó a ella ccon una sonrisa coqueta.

 **\- Con...**

\- Gracias por comprame a Nina - dijo Kuriko cargando a una conejita pequeña de pelaje color miel y ojos azules.

\- De nada - dijo sonriendo -. Y te agradezco que allas aceptado salir conmigo hoy..

\- Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? - dijo como si decir esas palabras la hiciera sentirse triste.

\- Si...amigos - dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó ella al notarlo distraído.

\- No...estoy bien - sonrió con dulzura. Ella se sonrojó.

\- ¿Quieres ir a ver a algún animal en especifico?

\- Emmm...no lo se...¿el león?

\- ¡Si! - asintió con una brillante sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír como un enamorado.

 **...Con...**

\- Bien, ya sabemos que esas cosas no son juguetes - dijo Masaru. Mientras que Kentaro veía con furia al tipo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un ojo morado y todo quemado.

\- _*Te lo merecías invesil*_ \- pensó cruzado de brazos.

\- * _Celoso*_ \- pensó Kimiko rodando los ojos frustrada.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos para buscar a Kuriiko y a Ken - dijo Miyako. Todos asienten.

 **\- En otro lugar -**

\- Malditos humanos inservibles - susurró molesto -. ¿Cómo se atreven a encerrar a todos estos animales como si fueran unos simples salvajes?...(vio a unos niños molestar a los gorilas)...Pero yo, Mojo jojo los liberaré jajajajajajaja

Y al terminar de reírse como loco empezó a abrir las jaulas de todos los animales, dejándolos libres...

 **\- Con Ken y Kuriko - ( minutos después de lo de Mojo)**

\- Kuriko...

\- ¿Si Ken?

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo y si no lo digo sé que me volveré loco..

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó confundida.

\- Yo desde hace tiempo he empezado a sentir cosas por..- suena su maldito teléfono que arruina todo el momento.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó molesta al ser interrumpida y al pensar que Ken podía tener a alguien más...

\- Ya vuelvo..- dijo alejándose de ella. Kuriko se sentó en una banca y acarició a Nina -. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Momoko?!

\- _No me hables así malcriado_

 _-_ Perdón..pero, ¿qué pasa?

\- _Mojo soltó a todos los animales del zoológico y se dirigen hacia donde están, aleja a Kuriko de ahí, y ponla a salva.._

\- Tranquila, eso haré

\- _Y si le pasa algo a ella voy a castrarte, ¿me oíste Ken?_

\- Si, la cuidaré - dijo nervioso.

 _\- Bien :)..adiós romeo_

 **Se cortó la llamada...**

\- Está loca - susurró -_-"

\- ¡Ken! - lo llamó Kuriko.

\- Linda, ¿te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya me aburrí y vimos a todos los animales, ¿vamos?

\- Eata bien - los dos empiezan a salir y en a mucha gente saliendo y gritando -. ¿Por qué esa gente grita y corre?

\- Nose...deben estar locos, por eso te digo que debemos irnos - dijo sonriendo.

\- Ok - asintió antes de darse cuenta de algo-... _*¿Me dijo linda?*_

\- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él al verla roja.

\- No...estoy bien - sonrió alegremente y lo tomó de la mano con fuerza. Él sonrió...

 **\- En otra parte -**

\- ¡Poder martillo!

\- ¡Yo-yo mega sonico!

\- ¡Burbujas poderosas!

\- ¡Látigo oscuro!

\- Nooooooo - gritó Mojo al ver que su robot super gigante dejaba de funcionar.

\- ¡Es nuestro turno! - exclamó Brick -. ¡Boomerang giratorio!

\- ¡Flauta destructiva!

\- ¡Bate de eléctroshock!

\- ¡Espada de rayos negros!

\- PORQUEEEEEE A MIIIIIIIIII

\- PORQUE SI - gritaron los verdes riendo.

\- Bueno, otra batalla ganada aunque nos peleamos y casi nos aplasta - dijo Bell sonriendo.

\- No se que haríamos sin las rubias - dijo Butch mirando a su hermano y a la chica celeste.

\- ¡Soy hombre!

\- Perdón, no me di cuenta - dijo burlón.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! - exclamó empezarlo a perseguirlo por los aires.

\- Bueno...todo fue de maravilla - dijo Blossom sonriendo.

\- Aunque me hubiera gustado ver como seguía la cita de esos dos - dijo Buttercup.

\- Debe ir muy bien - dijo Bubbles.

\- Pero dudo que ese enano se atreva a decirle sus sentimientos - dijo Blake.

\- Tal vez si o tal vez no - dijo Bell.

\- Mejor dejemos de hablar de lo ridículo que es Ken en lo romántico y separemos a esos dos - dijo Brick cruzado de brazos.

\- No estábamos hablando de que Ken era ridículo - dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me importa nena gordita - dijo burlón.

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, idiota?! - exclamó molesta.

\- Gor-di-ta...¿entendiste enana?

\- VOY A MATARTE

\- ¡Eso es Blossom!, ¡mátalo! - exclamó Buttercup. Y todos empezaron a perseguirse sin razón para algunas. Bubbles miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

\- _*Me pregunto cómo estarán y si él se a atrevido a decírselo*_

 _-_ ¡Bubbles, ven!

 _-_ ¡Voy!

 _ **\- En otro lugar -**_

La miró con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Tenía miedo de lo que ella pudiera responderle cuando se lo dijera, que ella lo rechazará y dejara de ser su amiga...eso no podría soportarlo. Pero ya no quería ocultar sus sentimientos hacia la bella chica que tenía al lado, quien reía y acariciaba a esa linda conejita mientras observaba el parque y el cielo de un tono rojiza, naranja y algo de violeta...pero no tenía tiempo para ver esa hermosura, ya que tenía algo mucho más lindo a su lado. Tal vez no le fuera tan mal...al menos debía intentarlo...

 _-_ Kuriko...

 _\- ¿_ Qué pasa?

\- Quiero decirte lo que quería decirte y yo...pues..

\- Tranquilo, respira y dímelo sin rodeos, ¿vale?

\- Si...- suspiró y cerró los ojos -...¡Tú me gustas mucho!

-...

No escuchó nada más que su propia respiración nerviosa y la de la castaña que era entrecortada...Pensó que perdería la amistad de ella...ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso...debió haberlo guardado para siempre...por un lado, positivo, ella no le había respondido y tenía la esperanza de que le dijera que sí...pero por el otro, negativo, su silencio lo hacía poner nervioso y arrepentirse, pensando en que la respuesta sería un rotundo No...

\- Kuriko..perdón...

No terminó al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos...parpadeó confundido y sonrió...ella lo estaba besando, osea que si respondía a sus sentimientos. Le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y la beso. Fue un beso inexperto, tímido...pero tan tierno y dulce...pero todos necesitan respirar, y cuando ese momento llegó los dos se separaron, con la cara teñida de rojo vivo...

\- Ken...eres un tonto

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundido.

\- Porque te tardaste tonto - dijo con la mirada avergonzada.

\- Perdón..es que pensé que no sentías lo mismo que yo por ti - dijo sonriendo conternura.

\- No importa...tardaste pero lo dijiste al fin - dijo sonrojada y lo abrazó.

\- Pero antes debo pedirte algo..- dijo nerioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- Awww claro que sí - ser rió. Y los dos volvieron a besarse.

\- Te quiero Kuriko...

\- Y yo a ti Ken...

 ** _Y ahí está el capitulo 12...al fin tuve tiempo de crearlo!_**

 ** _Enserio pido disculpas por haberlo dejado estos días...aunque no fueron tantos_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no les aburra :)_**

 ** _Se despide la fanática de los dulces_**

 ** _Bay bay xb_**


	13. ¿Dónde están Saito y Kimiko?

_Y aquí va el capitulo 13…_

 _Espero que les guste_

 ** _Empecemos de una vez!_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 13 - ¿Dónde están Saito y Kimiko?_**

 ** _-_ Residencia Him -**

 **Pov Kaoru.**

 _Lo único que quiero hacer en este maldito mundo es matar a estos tres psicópatas secuestradores. Parece que a estos tres enfermos no les cabe en la cabeza nada...Ya les dijimos más de mil veces que nosotras no sabemos nada. ¿Cómo vamos a saben en dónde están Saito y Kimiko?_

 _Y lo primero que hicieron estos payasos de circo fue acusarnos de ser "complices"...pero lo que me sorprende es que esta mansión es gigantesca, hoy me enteré de que abajo de esta mansión hay túneles...eso es sorprendente...Ahora mismo estamos en un cuarto subterráneo...es parecido a un cuarto de interrogatorio._

 **Pov normal.**

\- ¡Confiesen ahora! - ordenó Masaru golpeando la mesa.

\- Ya les dijimos que no sabemos nada, idiota - gruñó Momoko.

\- ¿Podrían desatarnos?, me duele las muñecas - dijo Miyako.

\- Esta bien - dijo Makoto. Pero es detenido por Kentaro.

\- No te dejes engañar por su cara de niña buena...

\- QUÉ PARTE DE NO SABEMOS NADA NO ENTIENDEN - gritó Kaoru -. USTEDES SON LOS IDIOTAS QUE DEBIERON A VERLOS VIGILADO, PAR DE INÚTILES...

\- Ustedes no nos engañan - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- Pero no los engañamos - dijo Miyako desanimada.

\- Yo les creo - dijo Makoto haciendo que sus hermanos lo miren con ganas de querer matarlo -. Pero...para asegurarnos de que dicen la verdad, usaremos esto - sacó de quién sabe donde una maquina.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Momoko desconfiada.

\- Un detector de mentiras - dijo Kentaro colocándole a las chicas unos cascos con cables conectados a la maquina.

\- Esto es ridículo -dijo Kaoru irritada.

\- ¿Dónde están Saito y Kimiko? - preguntó Masaru.

\- No sabemos - dicen las tres. Todos miran la maquina.

\- Dicen la verdad - dijo Makoto. Los tres bajan la cabeza decepcionados.

\- Y...¿les gusta alguien?

\- No - dicen sonrojadas.

\- ¡Mentira! - dijo Makoto.

\- ¿Quienes son? - preguntó Kentaro molesto.

\- Que te importa - dijo Kaoru.

\- ¿Los conocemos? - preguntó Makoto algo desanimado.

\- No - dicen nerviosas.

\- Men-ti-ra - dijo Makoto.

\- ¿Somos nosotros? - preguntó Masaru con picardia. Ellas sonríen.

\- ¿No estábamos buscando a Kimi y a Saito? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Si...

\- Entonces dejen de meterse en donde no los llaman - dijo Kaoru. Ellos fruncen el ceño.

\- ¿O qué?¿les importa? - dijo Miyako divertida.

\- Claro que no - dicen cruzados de brazos. (Mentiroso, corazón mentiroso xb)

\- Entonces desaten nos y los ayudaremos a buscar a los fugitivos - diji Momoko. Ellos se miran y las desatan.

\- ¡Idiotas! - exclamó Kaoru antes de golpearlos.

\- ¡Auch!...¿por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Por que son unos tarados sin remedio - gruñó molesta.

\- Bueno...¿y ahora qué? - preguntó Miyako. Los pelirrojos se miran y sonríen al tener una idea.

\- Esa sonrisa no me gusta - susurran los verdes desconfiados.

\- Nosotros como fanáticos de libros de misterio - empezó Masaru.

\- Prefiero lo momántico si no te molesta, lo segundo son los misterios - dijo Makoto.

\- No me interrumpas - dijo molesto.

\- Okey...

\- Como decía...lo que necesitas para resolver un caso es..

\- Simple - continuó Momoko -. Hay algo que se necesita para pensar y resolver los misterios de la humanidad...

\- ¿Y qué es lo que necesitamos según istedes? - preguntó Makoto.

\- ¡Necesitamos ser Sherlock Holmes! - exclaman riendo triunfantes. Y tal vez fue magia o una escritora quien los disfrazó con las vestimentas de Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¿Es enserio? - dicen los cuatro faltantes con cara de: WTF?

\- Y ustedes serán los Watson - dicen los pelirrojos caminando hacia ellos con cara de locos.

\- Cálmense...deben tranquilizarse - dijo Kentaro como si estuviera hablando con dos enfermos mentales. Empezaron a alejarse de ellos.

\- No tienen escapatoria - dijo Masaru con voz sombría.

\- ¡Corran! - exclamó Makoto.

 **\- Minutos después -**

\- ¿Cómo terminamos así? - dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- No digo que esto de ser detectives sea malo, pero ¿para qué los trajes?, ni que fueramos Sherlocks y los Watson - dijo Makoto.

\- Cállate Naco, tú no sabes nada - dijo Masaru.

\- ¿Naco? - preguntó confundido.

\- Bata, será mejor que vallamos y busquemos a esos dos sinverguenzas - dijo Kentaro.

\- Antes que nada, les diremos sus números - dijo Momoko.

\- ¿Números? - preguntó Makoto más confundido de lo normal.

\- Si - asintió -. Kaoru será Watson 1 y Kentaro...

\- Alto ahí nena - dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la pelirroja -. ¿Por qué ella debe ser la N 1?

\- Porque es de mi equipo , además yo soy Sherlock 1 - respondió cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Masaru la miró -. YO seré el N 1, no tú enana

\- Cállate, aquí solo mando yo

\- ¡Yo soy el líder de esta misión, pecosa inútil! - exclamó molesto.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices pecosa inútil, bueno para nada!

\- Esto tardará...- susurró Miyako.

\- Te parece si eres Watson 3 y yo 4...ya que algo me dice que esos serían nuestros números - djo Makoto.

\- Claro - sonrió.

\- ¡Yo seré la Watson uno! - exclamó Kaoru mirando mal al pelinegro.

\- ¡Yo lo seré, duende endemoniado!

\- ¡Sigue soñando infeliz!

* * *

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- ¿Están seguros de que no saben nada?

\- No sabemos nada - dijo Ken por enésima vez.

\- Y ¿por qué se visten así? - preguntó Pochi confundido.

\- ¡Porque ahora somos súper detectives! - exclaman los rojos con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Ellos y su inmadures...- susurró Makoto.

\- ¿No recuerdan haber escuchado algo? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Bueno...ahora que recuerdo - dijo el Profesor -...recuerdo haber escuchado hablar a Saito sobre..."La súper pizzería"...y Kimiko dijo que le encantaría ir ahí...

\- ¿Cuándo paso eso? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Ayer a la noche, en la cena que tuvimos

\- "La súper pizzería eh" - dicen los tres Him pensativos.

\- Nosotras sabemos en dónde es - dijo Kaoru cruzada de brazos.

\- Si, íbamos con Saito a comer pizza los sábados - dijo Momoko.

\- Entonces vámonos - dijo Makoto.

\- Yo digo eso - lo regañó Masaru -. ¡Vámonos!

 **Todos -_-"**

\- Bueno...adíos - dijo Kentaro. Se van.

\- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esos dos - dijo Pochi.

* * *

Entraron al local con un letrero enorme que decía "La Súper Pizzería". Al poner un pie en el lugar, todas las personas los miraron con curiosidad o como si fueran unos locos recién escapados del manicomio. Buscaron con la mirada, observando y buscando por todos lados...pero nada, no había señales de los dos fugitivos. Unos segundos después se acercó un mesero, un chico alto, flaco, con cabello castaño y ojos grises.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? - preguntó el chico.

\- Si, ¿podría llamar al señor Carlos? - preguntó Miyako amablemente.

\- Claro - dijo sonrojado y se alejó de ellos. Makoto, quien fue el único en darse cuenta del sonrojo del chico, frunció el ceño con molestia.

\- _*Ella es mía, idiota*_

\- ¿Quién es Carlos? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- El dueño de este lugar - dijo Makoto.

\- ¡Benvenuto! - dijo un hombre de estatura media con acento italiano, con cabello corto y negro y ojos naranjas.

\- Hola Carlos - dicen las tres sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ellos son sus novios? - preguntó con picardia.

\- No - dicen sonrojadas.

\- Oh...perdonen por la confusión

\- No se preocupe - dijo el pelirrojo -. Soy Masaru

\- Yo soy Kentaro

\- Y yo el angelito Makoto - dijo a lo que sus hermanos y las chicas lo vieron como si fuera un tonto, menos Miyako que le sonrió.

\- jajajajaja...¿y qué los trae por aquí?

\- Buscamos a Saito y a una chica de cabello blanco - dijo Miyako.

\- Kimiko, ¿no?

\- Si, ¿los vio? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Estuvieron por aquí hace una hora - dijo recordando - Esa chica lo hace muy feliz...jamás, desde que lo conozco lo vi así con una de sus antiguas novias

\- Verdad - dijo Miyako sonriendo -. Kimiko es perfecta para él...

\- Si si, ella es nuestra hermana. ¿sabe a dónde fueron? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Mmm...dijeron algo sobre un acuario...de Merqui o Merlin...nose...

-...¡Ya sé a dónde es! - dijo Miyako.

\- Andando - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Adiós, un gusto conocerlos _detectives_ \- dijo sonriendo.

\- Adiós...

* * *

Fruncieron el ceño ya que no habían traido dinero y no podían entrar al acuario. Pero Kaoru tuvo la gran idea de ir por la puerta trasera, y así entraron sin que el guardia ese se diera cuenta. Empezaron a gritar y a buscar a los dos jóvenes. Pero en eso una mujer que veía una gigantesca pecera de tiburones, se chocó con la rubia.

\- ¿Chicas?...¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó la mujer de cabello verde atado a una coleta y ojos grises.

\- Hola Merlina - dijo Momoko.

\- Hola chicas - dijo riendo.

\- Oigan, ¿por qué no me dijeron que tenían novios?

\- ¡No son nuestros novios! - dicen sonrojadas. Mientras que los chicos estaban que se convertían en tomates en cualquier momento.

\- Ok...soy Merlina, dueña de este fabuloso lugar - dijo sonriendo.

\- Soy Masaru, éste es Kentaro y ésta Makoto - dijo señalando a los nombrados.

\- Un gusto conocerlos chicos

\- Bueno a lo que vinimos, ¿has visto a Saito y a una chica de cabello blanco? - preguntó Kaoru.

\- Kimiko, ¿no?

\- Si, ella es nuestra hermana menor - dijo Kentaro.

\- Valla que ella es demasiado importante para él...

¿Por qué lo dices así? preguntó Momoko.

\- Es que Kimiko cayó al estanque de tiburones - dijo haciendo que los tres chicos pongan cara de que en unos momentos iban a tener un paro cardíaco -. Pero tranquilos, ella está bien...Saito se lanzó y peleó con los tiburones, luego sacaron a Kimiko.

\- ¿Y estan bien? - preguntó Miyako preocupada.

\- Si, fueron al hospital que está a tres cuadras de aquí...

\- Ya sé cual es, vamos - dijo Momoko. Se despidieron de la chica y salieron corriendo.

* * *

Llegaron corriendo hasta el lugar que tenía un letrero que decía "Hospital" (dios, que originario xb). Atropeyaron a toda la gente que hacia fila, recibiendo regaños, golpes y insultos, pero ellos ni caca le dieron. Un buen rato se pelearon con la señorita que debía recibir a la gente, ya que la tonta era nueva y no las conocía. Pero el más santo de los santos llegó para salvarlos, pero primero miró con cara de no entender ni J lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Oigan!. ¿qué esta pasando aquí? - preguntó el hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules oscuros, que traía una bata de doctor.

\- Señor Harrison, estos jóvenes se colaron en la fila y empezaron a insultarme, dicen que lo buscan pero no tienen ninguna cita o algo grave - dijo la mujer con tono molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Hola Marck! - dicen la chicas.

\- Hola niñas - miró a la secretaria con una sonrisa -. Tranquila Nicole, yo las conozco

\- ¿Eh? - frunció al ceño mientras que los chicos y chicas la miraron con cara de: "Jódete tonta jaja".

\- ¿Qué los trae por aquí chicas y...

\- Soy Masaru, él es Kentaro y éste es Makoto

\- ¿Son novios? - preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

\- NOO - gritan molestos y sonrojados.

\- Okey - dijo riendo nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están Saito y una chica de cabello blanco? - preguntó Kaoru cambiando de tema.

\- Se fueron hace una hora - dijo él.

\- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Dijo algo sobre comprar una flor para mi flor en Cristal - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿WTF? - dicen confundidos.

\- Eso es lo que escuché, nada más

\- Bueno, gracias entonces - dijo Makoto. Ellos se van ignorando la mirada asesina de la secretaria y la de algunas pocas personas.

\- No sé que signifique todo eso - dijo Momoko.

\- Yo menos - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Somos un asco de detectives - dijo Kentaro deprimido.

\- Flor...Cristal..- susurró Miyako tratando de recordar algo.

\- La vida es tan injusta - dijo Kaoru.

\- Aún no puedo creer que Saito rompiera una de las reglas - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- Quien no lo haría estúpido, sus reglas son una mierda - dijo Kaoru burlona.

\- Cállate...

\- FLOR, CRISTAL - gritó Miyako.

\- ¿Qué te pasa loca? - dijo Makoto asustado.

\- La florería de Cristal - dijo sonriendo. Las dos chicas sonríen mientras que los chicos, bueno, ellos no entendian nada de nada.

* * *

Entraron al local lleno de flores de todo tipo y color dentro y fuera de la florería. Al poner un pie en el lugar, apareció una mujer hermosa de cara ángelical y dulce, con cabello celeste y ojos miel.

\- ¡Chica!, ¡Tienen novios! - exclamó la mujer sonriendo.

\- SOMOS AMIGOS - gritan ellos con una vena en la frente.

\- Auh...Gomen - dijo apenada.

\- _*¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_ \- pensó Momoko.

\- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí?

\- Buscamos a Saito-kun y a su novia - dijo Kaoru.

\- Oh...estuvieron aquí y él le compro una bonita margarita y una rosa - dijo sonriendo -. Fue tan tierno...

\- Lo que sea - dicen los chicos sin querer escuchar nada más -. ¿Sabe dónde están?

\- La verdad que no, no dijeron nada - dijo apenada -. Sólo me dieron las gracias y se fueron abrazados...

\- Bueno...gracias por todo - dijo Makoto.

\- Adiós, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos - dijo despidiéndose con la mano -. Y me gustan sus disfraces

\- Gracias, ¡adiós!

* * *

\- Fracaso, fracaso total - dijo Makoto viendo como sus hermanos amenazaban a un chico pidiéndole la ubicación de los dos jóvenes.

\- Se va a mear en cualquier segundo - se rió Kaoru al ver a ese chico temblar y correr por su vida.

\- ¡Basta chicos! - exclamó Miyako haciendo que los dos se detengan y corran hacia ellos.

\- Sé que él sabe algo - dijo Masaru.

\- Debimos amenazarlo con matar a su perro también - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes si tiene perro?

\- Y yo que voy a saber menso, quién crees que soy, ¿un adivino? - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- Pero...ah, olvídalo - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Calmence - dijo la rubia-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la mansión?, tal vez ya estén ahí

\- Si, además, ya está oscureciendo - dijo el rubio mirando el cielo casi nocturno y algunas estrellas.

\- Vamos - empiezan a caminar. Pero a mitad de camino Momoko se detiene.

\- Oigan - la miran -...Escuché algo

Se esconden tras un arbusto y al abrirlo ve a nadie menos que a los fugitivos, acostados en el césped observando el cielo.

\- Ahí están - dijo Makoto.

\- Cállate, déjenlos un rato a solas - dijo Momoko.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros Makoto - dijo Miyako cruzada de brazos.

 **... ...**

\- El cielo es hermoso de noche - comentó Kimiko sonriendo.

\- No más que tu mi neko - dijo Saito sonriendo de lado. Los dos se acercaron para luego besarse con pasión, Saito se sube en sima de ella y empieza a besarla más íntimamente.

\- Te...te quiero..

\- Yo igual...

 **... ...**

\- Están muy cerca - dijo Kentaro molesto. Los tres chicos salieron del arbusto y tiraron a Saito lejos de la peliblanca.

\- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! - exclamó Kimiko molesta y se acercó a Saito -. ¿Estas bien Saito-kun?

\- Si...no te preocupes mi neko - dijo con los ojos en espiral.

\- Arruinan todo - dijo Momoko acercándose junto con los otras dos.

\- ¿Cómo te siente? - le preguntó Miyako al chico tirado en el suelo.

\- Bien - respondió Saito parándose como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Los estuvimos buscando desde la mañana - dijo Masaru molesto.

-Arruinaron un lindo momento - susurró Saito.

\- Los dos desobedecieron la regla número 2 - dijo Kentaro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lolamentamos, prometo que no pasará otra vez pero no me alejen de él - pidió Kimiko abrazando al pelinegro con fuerza.

\- Si los separan los mato - susurran las tres chicas (si, hasta Miyako la niña santa dijo eso).

\- Pero esa regla se quitara - dijo Makoto.

\- ¿Enserio? - dicen las chicas y Saito.

\- Si - asintió Masaru -. La protegiste cuando cayó al estanque de tiburones...

\- Muchas gracias chicos - dijo Saito sonriendo.

\- Pero las demás reglas siguen hasta que nosotros digamos lo contrario - dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

\- Espen...¿cómo saben que caí a un estanque?

\- Tenemos contactos y espías - dijo Makoto. Kaoru lo miró como si fuera lo más tonto del planeta y se golpeó la frente con su palma.

\- Idiotas...

\- Mejor empecemos a irnos - dijo Momoko.

\- Esos trajes les quedan bien - dijo Kimiko riendo. Saito la imitó con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Lo sabemos - dicen los pelirrojos orgullosos.

. ¡Cállense! - dijo Kaoru molesta al recordar que aún tenía esa ropa.

\- Vamonos - dijo Makoto.

\- Si, ya me agarró sueño - dijo MIyako bostezando.

* * *

 ** _Encerio espero que les guste y dejen rewiens :)_**

 ** _El capítulo lo hubiera tenido listo antes si mi papá no hubiera apagado la computadora, y yo sólo me fui UN SEGUNDO y no lo pude guardar y se fue todo a la chingada..pero bueno, al menos hice el cap.._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_**

 ** _Se despide la fanática por los dulces!_**

 ** _Bay Bay. Besos a todos ;)_**


	14. Las chicas nuevas y problemas

Holaaaaaa a todas las personas que leen y le dan una oportunidad a esta historia...cada vez que leo alguno de sus comentarios me alegra el día cuando estoy molesta o triste...Por eso les agradezco mucho :)

 **Mejor dejemos eso de lado y sigamos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 14 - Las chicas nuevas y problemas.**

 **\- Residencia Him -**

\- DESPIERTAAA - gritó Makoto dándole una fuerte cachetada a su hermano pelinegro.

\- Eso no va a funcionar - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - exclamó el rubio sin escuchar a su hermano mayor y salió corriendo. Luego de unos minutos regresó con una...bomba.

\- No uses eso, es de Kimiko - dijo Saito bostezando -. Si se entera nos asesina a todos...

\- No hay opción, ya hice de todo y no despierta, si esto no funsiona no sé que lo hará - dijo seriamente. Arrojó la bomba abajo de la cama de su hermano y los tres salieron de la habitación...1..2...3...La bomba explotó despertando a toda la cuadra, cinco cuadras más.

\- MALDICIÓOOOOOOOON - gritó Makoto cayendo de rodillas, al ver a su sordo hermano dormiendo como nada y todo hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Aún no despierta? - apareció Kimiko con una tostada a medio morder en la mano.

\- No - respondió Masaru desinteresado.

\- Yo lo haré razonar - dijo acercándose al pelinegro, le susurró algo en oído y sonrió cuando él se levantó con la cara súper roja.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó Saito, ella le guiño´un ojo y se fue de ahí. Mientras que Makoto se quedó con cara de o.O?

\- ¡Váyanse! - excamó Kentaro.

\- ¿Pero qué te dijo? - preguntó Makoto con curiosidad.

\- ¡Que te importa! dijo molesto y los sacó a la fuerza para luego cerrar de un portazo.

\- Bruto...

* * *

La profesora entró al salón con una brillante sonrisa que alegraba a todos, era la profesora Kene, no las demás que eran más amargadas que un viejito sin infancia. Cuando todos se sentaron en sus lugares se dispuso a hablar.

\- Buenos días a todos

\- Buenos días

\- Antes de empezar con el tema de hoy, quiero anunciarles que tenemos a cuatro alumnas que vienen de la escuela Seika - dijo sonriendo. Los chicos que a nadie les importa sonrieron pervertidamente y las chicas demostraron curiosidad o nada, mientras que a nuestros protagonistas les importaba tres huevos, bueno, aunque Kentaro si tenía ganas de saber si eran sexys como decía él.

\- Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas - lo golpeó Kimiko con los ojos negros de furia.

\- Si no dejas que mi hermosa imaginación fluya eres una persona malvada - dijo Kentaro cruzado de brazos y con un chichón en la cabeza.

\- Pero tu imaginación es una porquería, idiota - dijo Kaoru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cállense, van a entrar mis futuras novias - dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Eres un maldito extraterrestre pervertido - dijo Kaoru con una vena en la frente.

\- No te pongas celosa, ya sabes que tú siempre serás mi favorita - dijo dándole dos palmadas en la cabeza y una sonrisa seductora.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - exclamó con ojos de demonio y cuernos negros. **(vean Kaichou wa maid sama y sabrán)**

\- ¡Silencio! - dijo Kene -. Pueden presentarse chicas...

\- Ok, Yo soy Murasaki Kitamura - dijo la hermosa joven de unos 18 años de sonrisa seductora, con cabello rosa pálido hasta la cintura y ojos naranja claro. **(Todas tenían el mismo uniforme)**

\- Yo soy Minami Kitamura - dijo la segunda joven con una lamiendo una paleta de forma seductora. Edad 16 años, cabello celeste oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos miel.

\- Hola, soy Yuri Kitamura - dijo la chica de pose provocativa. Edad 16, cabello gris oscuro y ojos verdes lima.

\- Y yo soy Amaya Kitamura - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado. Edad 17 años, cabello negro y ojos verde lima.

\- Muy bien chicas, ahora pueden sentarse en donde quieran - dijo la profesora. Ellas empiezan a caminar hasta unos asientos de la parte trasera, mientras que todos los chicos las miraban, menos Saito y Makoto a quienes no les importaba un pepino.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué carajos se tardan tanto? - dijo Kentaro molesto.

\- Eres un exagerado - susurró Makoto.

\- Cierra la boca nena ridícula

\- ¿Y a ti no te preocupa? - preguntó el rubio mirando a Saito e ignorando a su hermano.

\- ¡No me ignores!...¡escúchame idiota!

\- Confío en Kimiko, y ella sabe defenderse muy bien - dijo comiendo -. Además, todos en este maldito lugar saben que si se meten con ella o las chicas...yo me encargaré personalmente de que no quieran volver a salir de sus casas

\- Valla...si que eres agresivo cuando se trata de esa chica de cabello blanco, ¿no? - dijo una voz femenina. Ellos levantan la vista y miran a las chicas nuevas.

\- ¿Necesitan algo? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Que serio - dijo la chica de cabello rosa pálido. Nombre: Murasaki.

\- Buen día señoritas, yo soy Kentaro Him - dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica.

\- Que galán - dijo la chica de cabello celeste. Nombre: Minami.

\- Hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes, son muy populares - dijo la de cabello gris. Nombre: Yuri.

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? - preguntó la de cabello negro. Nombre: Amaya.

\- Bueno...claro, estamos esperando a nuestras amigas - dijo Makoto sonrojado, ya que Minami estaba demasiado cerca de él.

\- ¿Y tienes novia? - preguntó Amaya.

\- Por ahora no - respondió Kentaro riendo.

\- ¿Y tú tienes? - preguntó Murasaki mirando al pelirrojo.

\- No me interesa...

\- Estoy segura de que yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Inténtalo nena - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas? - preguntó Minami.

\- Soy Makoto

\- Un gusto, eres muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?

\- Me lo han dicho - dijo sonriendo.

\- Que bueno...

\- ¿Y tú señor agresivo? - habló Yuri.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Saito.

\- ¿Te gusta tu novia?

\- Si - dijo ignorándola.

\- No suenas convencido

\- La quiero y no la cambiaría por nadie, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? - dijo molesto.

\- Lo siento, no le gusta que digan esas cosas o que duden de su amor hacia mi hermana - dijo Makoto.

\- Oh...lo siento entonces - dijo Yuri.

\- No importa

\- Ahí vienen las chicas - dijo el rubio sonriendo. Las 4 chicas fruncieron el ceño y se tiraron en cima de los chicos para luego besarlos apasionadamente.

\- ¡Saito! - gritó Kimiko. Él se separó rápidamente.

\- Kimiko...esto no es lo que parece...yo-

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó con la mirada baja y los ojos sombríos -. Nunca pensé que tú me harías algo así...

\- Kimi-chan...

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! - exclamó con los ojos cristalinos.

\- No, escúchame...esto-

\- Prometiste...Prometiste que no me harías daño, que me cuidarías...que me amabas - rió por lo bajo, fue una pequeña risa llena de dolor y amargura.

\- No...por-

\- Tsubasa...prometo no entrometerme en tu camino...prometo hacer como si nunca en mi vida te hubiera conocido

\- ¡Kimiko no te vallas, escúchame! - trató de acercarse a ella pero Yuri lo abrazó fuertemente, aumentando la ira y tristeza de la chica demonio.

\- Adiós, Saito Tsubasa - se alejó de ellos con la mirada perdida y pensativa, como si su alma se hubiera ido de su cuerpo, como si no sintiera nada.

\- ¿Qué...? - Momoko miró a los chicos con desprecio.

\- Yo...no se qué decir...- susurró Miyako antes de mirar a los chicos. Frunció el ceño al ver a Minami abrazar con cariño al rubio que no hacia nada porque estaba en shock, tratando de procesar todo eso.

\- Estoy decepcionada de ustedes, estúpidos malnacidos - dijo Kaoru antes de irse. Las otras dos la siguen.

\- Bueno...miren el lado bueno - dijo Amaya sonriendo.

\- Las perdieron a ellas pero nos tienen a nosotras - dijo Yuri. Saito la miró con odio y la agarró de la camisa, acercándola a él.

\- Maldita zorra...¿quién te crees que eres para decir eso?...tú y tus perras amigas no valen nada para nosotros...espero que se pudran en el infierno como la basura de personas que son - la soltó bruscamente haciendo que caiga al suelo.

\- Vámonos - dijo Kentaro.

\- Miyako me odia...- susurró Makoto con los ojos blancos y apariencia traumada.

\- Cállate y vámonos - dijo Masaru arrastrándolo hacia el aula. Los 4 se van caminando lentamente siendo observados por todos los alumnos curiosos.

\- ¿Estas bien Yuri? - preguntó Minami ayudando a su hermana.

\- Si...no te preocupes - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Bueno...al menos cumplimos con la fase uno - dijo Amaya.

\- Sigamos con lo planeado, pronto podremos destruirlos - dijo Murasaki. Se alejan del lugar, yendo a la parte más oscura de la escuela.

* * *

 **\- Residencia Him -**

\- Ábreme la puerta Kimiko - golpeó la puerta.

\- Vete ya...

\- No, ¡ábreme!

\- No...

\- ¡Romperé la puerta entonces!

\- Hazlo...con eso no conseguirás nada...

\- Deja de hablar así...

\- ¿Así cómo Tsubasa?

\- D e esa manera tan...tan..

\- ¿Tan?

\- Tan triste y apagada...

\- Púdrete...- se escuchó un vidrio romperse.

\- ¡Kimiko! - pateó la puerta mandándola a volar y entró a toda velocidad...pero ella ya no estaba.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! - exclamó Makoto llegando con sus hermanos.

\- Ella...ella se escapó...- dijo apretando los puños.

\- De seguro fue a la casa de Miyako...ahí se reunirán ellas, estos seguro - dijo Masaru cruzado de brazos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Kentaro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esperar...- susurró Saito antes de salir de la habitación.

\- Voy a bañarme, no me molesten - dijo Kentaro antes de irse.

\- Debemos limpiar y arreglar la puerta - dijo Makoto. El pelirrojo observo los vidrios en el suelo y frunció el ceño.

\- Pudo abrir la ventana y salir sin más...

\- ¿Eh?...bueno si, pero ya la conoces - sonrió Makoto -. Le gusta hacer las cosas como no las harían los demás...además, tú sabes como es cuando está molesta o triste, no razona...

\- Cierto...yo me encargo de arreglar la puerta y tú recoge los vidrios rotos..

\- Si!...

 **\- 6 días después -**

 **Pov Makoto.**

 _Ya han pasado 6 días...Kimiko dejó de vivir con nosotros, ahora está en la casa de Miyako, eso me pone triste...No nos vemos o hablamos, sólo podemos vernos en clases, eso me deprime...En conclusión, Kimiko nos detesta. Mandó a unos tipos a llevar su ropa a casa de Miya-chan..._

 _Kentaro está molesto o callado todo el tiempo. Masaru no come como antes y siempre se encierra en su habitación para leer algún libro. Saito siempre sale y vuelve tarde, llega tomado o deprimido. Y yo pues...me la paso pensando en cómo resolver todo esto, o simplemente me la paso mirando el techo o dibujando cosas tristes._

 _La preparatoria se ha vuelto un infierno para mi, mis hermanos y Saito. Esas chicas estúpidas no nos dejan tranquilos ni un mendigo minuto...¡nos acosan sexualmente!...no me sorprendería que esa tal Minami ya tenga un plan para violarme TT-TT...ahora estoy desesperado..._

 _Las chicas dejaron de pelear contra los villanos...siempre están por ahí y no aparecen si no es para ir a la escuela...aún recuerdo cuando Saito siguió a Kimiko unas 10 cuadras hasta que la perdió de vista y volvimos a casa._

 _Estoy seguro de que si ellas nos escucharan estaría todo bien...pero si algo aprendí el tiempo en que estuve con ellas es que...son más terca que una mula y mis hermanos juntos._

 _Ahora debemos ir a la preparatoria...al infierno que empezaba a gustarme...la vida es taan cruel...¡¿POR QUÉ DIOS?!_

 **Pov normal.**

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir hoy? - se quejó Kaoru sentándose en su pupitre.

\- Porque no debemos faltar - dijo Momoko.

\- Pero tenemos la mala suerte de tener que sentarnos con ellos - dijo Kimiko mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Si...- susurró Miyako. En eso la puerta se abrió de un portazo, de dónde entraron los chicos, tres de ellos con cara de querer matar a todos y uno con cara de traumado.

\- Me...tocó...mis...mis...

\- Cállate ya Makoto - dijo Masaru con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esa...esa pervertida..- susurró el rubio en sus propio problemas y si prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Esa Minami le tocó sus partes y quiso violarlo - respondió Masaru. Miyako bajó la mirada con un tick en el ojo y un aura malvada. (Muy raro en ella...mi voz de la razón dice que esta poseída).

\- Dios...¿qué hago? - se preguntó Makoto escondiéndose abajo del pupitre que compartía con Miyako.

Ellos se quedaron mirando...menos los rubios que estaban en su mundo. Era un momento realmente incómodo...tenso...aburrido...desesperante...y...se dejaron de mirar y se sentaron sin decir ni una palabra. En eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir la puerta...y por una razón ¿inexplicable? había humo.

\- He venido por ti Makoto-kun

\- Es ella...- susurró Makoto en blanco

\- Eres un marica - le dijo Kentaro molesto. Miró de reojo a Kaoru que por alguna razón que todos sabemos estaba en vuelta en un aura demoníaca al ver a las cuatro zorras de la escuela acercarse con esas sonrisas tan falsas.

\- ¿Por qué te escondes bebé? - dijo Minami mirando a Makoto con una cara angelical y un aura blanca y brillante **(Eso es lo que ven todos los que no saben lo que paso).**

\- Es un demonio...- dijo el rubio que la miraba asustado **(perspectiva de Makoto: ve a Minami con un aura maligna, una sonrisa retorcida, unos cuernos rojos gigantes y una luz roja malvada en sus ojos...y que ella decía algo cómo: "Vengo a violarte enano, prepárate jajajajaja)**

\- Esto es raro - dijo Masaru.

\- Ven aquí Makoto-kun

 **(Como lo escuchó Makoto)**

 **\- Ven a mi debilucho...jajaja prepárate para ser violado por mi, la demonio más loca jajaja)**

\- JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁS DEMONIO LA LOCA - gritó saliendo de abajo del pupitre y tirándose por la ventana.

\- MAKOTO - gritan ellos, menos las cuatro zorras.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Masaru.

\- No...me rompí todo - lloró comicamente.

\- Eres un estúpido - dijo Kimiko cruzada de brazos, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la preocupación.

\- ¡Makoto-kun!, ¡¿estás bien?! - exclamó Minami apareciendo adelante de él.

\- ALÉJATE, NUNCA PODRÁS VIOLARME - gritó empezando a escalar para meterse por la ventana otra vez.

\- Esto...es raro..- dijo Kentaro.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí Minami! - exclamó Amaya. La peliceleste asintió.

* * *

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- ¿Y ya intentaron decirles qué pasó?

\- Claro que si Ken, pero se niegan a hablar con nosotros - dijo Masaru.

\- Entonces no sé qué es lo que puede convencerlas - dijo pensativo.

\- Deben hacer algo - dijo el Profesor.

\- Si, desde ése día no han querido enfrentarse a ningún villano - dijo Pochi con seriedad.

\- Lo sabemos, pero intentamos de todo y no funciona, usted mejor que nadie sabe lo tercas que son - dijo Saito.

\- Profesor, hay rayos z negros en la ciudad - dijo Pochi.

\- Bueno chicos, ya saben que hacer, nosotros nos encargaremos de las chicas - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¡Hard Brick!

\- ¡Strong Butch!

\- ¡Explosive Boomer!

\- ¡Ultra Blake!

\- Rowdyruff boys Z

\- Confiamos en que traerán a las chicas para que hablemos con ellas - dijo Makoto a lo que ellos asintieron.

\- ¡Vámonos chicos! - dijo Brick. Los tres salieron volando y rompiendo en techo.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SALEN POR LA VENTANA O LA PUERTA?, ¿QUÉ TIENEN CONTRA EL TECHO? -gritó el Profesor enfurecido.

\- Alejemos no ahora - susurró Ken mirando a Pochi.

\- Si, está loco...otra vez...

* * *

Aterrizaron rápidamente y empezaron a caminar, observando todo lo destruido. Había fuego por todos lados, cosa que a ellos no les importó mucho, sólo querían derrotar al maldito que hizo eso e ir al laboratorio lo antes posible. Brick se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, pero no había nada. Juraba que había sentido una presencia.

\- ¿Por qué no aparece nadie? - preguntó Boomer cruzado de brazos.

\- Tal vez sólo es un maldito cobarde que no tiene el valor para salir - dijo Kentaro.

\- No es una persona...son cuatro - dijo Brick mirando para todos lados.

\- ¿Cuatro?...perfecto - sonrió Blake.

\- Masaru-kun - los cuatro se quedaron de piedra y voltearon rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Ustedes?!

\- También me da gusto verlos chicos - dijo Murasaki.

\- Debo admitir que esos trajes los hacen lucir bien sexys - dijo Amaya con una sonrisa seductora, típico de ella.

\- Que pena que estén del lado del bien..- dijo Minami desepcionada.

\- Haríamos una bonita pareja - dijo Murasaki.

\- ¿Nos les gustaría volver a ser villanos?, después de todo para eso fueron creados - dijo Amaya.

\- ¿Y tú Saito-kun?, no te gustaría volver a ser el de antes, el chico que traía problemas en donde pisaba, ¿te gustaría? - dijo Yuri.

\- No, nosotros estamos muy bien ahora - dijo Boomer.

\- No tenemos la necesidad de volver a ser los malos - dijo Brick.

\- Aunque era divertido - dijo Butch a lo que los otros chicos lo golpearon -. ¡Auch!, yo sólo decía...

\- Mejor cállate - dijo Blake.

\- Les daremos una última oportunidad - dijo Murasaki -. ¿Volverán a ser villanos?

\- No - dicen frustrados.

\- Esas chiquillas buenas para nada enserio les lavaron la cabeza - dijo Amaya molesta.

\- Bueno...- asintió Minami -. Que pena que no vinieron las niñitas, ¿no?

\- Cállate - mascullo Butch sacando su arma.

\- Butch...¿por qué tu arma ya no es una flauta? - preguntó Boomer sorprendido.

\- Valla...ahora es un hacha - dijo Butch sorprendido y luego sonrió -. Super...veremos lo que hace...

\- ¡Tengo una katana! - exclamó Brick viendo su arma que ahora era una katana roja con fuego alrededor.

\- Blake y yo seguimos igual - dijo Boomer desepcionado.

\- Algún día maduraran - dijo Brick a lo que ellos rodaron los ojos.

\- Bueno...cumplimos con nuestro objetivo - dijo Amaya.

\- Hicimos que esas super poderosas los odiaran...ahora será más fácil - dijo Murasaki.

\- Ustedes son una mierda de personas - susurró Saito antes de sacar su espada con un aura negra asu alrededor.

\- Eso es nuevo - dijo Butch.

\- ¡A pelear!

\- ¡Katana de fuego!

\- ¡Ráfaga del engaño!

\- ¡Bate del mal!

\- ¡Espada del infierno!

\- Estuvo cerca - dijo Minami con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Nos toca! - exclamó Yuri.

\- ¡Lianas enredantes!

Las lianas atraparon a Boomer y lo lanzaron bien lejos. Y así empezó una batalla, cada uno usando su propia arma o poder, lanzando a su contrincante bien lejos, esquivando cada poder o energía. También pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez habría sido mejor que las chicas hubieran aparecido...pero no daban señales de querer aparecer...o eso es lo que pensaban...

Minami fue lanzada bruscamente haciendo que Boomer riera. Yuri frunció el ceño e hizo aparecer unas cadenas que rodearon a boomer ahorcándolo. Brick lanzó una ráfaga de fuego pero Murasaki la detuvo para que Yuri siguiera con su labor de estrangular al rubio que cada vez se ponía más morado.

\- ¡Boomer! - exclamó Butch corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hermano, pero Amaya lo agarro de la camisa y lo arrojó lejos, estrellándolo contra un edificio.

\- ¡Suéltalo ahora! - ordenó Blake.

\- Suelten sus armas y ella lo soltara - dijo Murasaki sonriendo. Los tres se miran y luego al rubio que los miraba con cara de que no debían soltar sus armas. Pero ellos solo cerraron los ojos con fuerza y arrojaron sus armas cerca de Minami que estaba furiosa ya que su vestido estaba sucio.

\- Bien...¡mátalo ya Yuri! - exclamó Amaya. Los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y corrienron hacia el chico pero unas lianas salieron del suelo y los rodearon.

\- Son unos malditos ingenuos - se rió Minami.

\- ¡Suéltalo perra!

\- ¿Qué...? - las tres chicas vieron sorprendidas como su hermana de cabello gris salía volando y las cadenas desaparecían.

\- ¡Bubbles! - exclamó Blake sonriendo. La rubia le sonrió y corrió hacia Boomer que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? - preguntó Bell preocupada.

\- Si, solo está inconsciente - dijo Bubbles aliviada.

\- Llévalo cerca de los chicos - dijo Blossom.

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de estas perras - sonrió Buttercup.

\- ¿Ustedes?, ¡qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Minami molesta.

\- Pasábamos para saludar - dijo Blossom sacando su yo-yo y haciéndolo girar con rapidez.

\- Están locas si creen que podrán vencernos - dijo Amaya.

\- ¿Quién sabe?. cualquiera puede ganar - dijo Bell encogiéndose de hombros. Las cuatro chicas fruncieron el ceño.

\- Entonces, ¿comenzamos? - preguntó Bubbles sacando su vara.

\- Si, niña impaciente - se rió Butter.

\- Basta de juegos, es hora de pelear - gruño Murasaki.

\- ¡Lianas enredantes! - exclamó Minami.

\- ¡Cadenas del terror! - dijo Yuri.

\- ¡Sombras del infierno! - dijo Murasaki.

\- ¡Cuchillas sangrantes! - dijo Amaya.

\- ¡Olé! - se rió Butter al esquivar los ataques junto con sus amigas.

\- Estuvo cerquita de mandarnos a volar - sonrió Bell.

\- ¡¿Por qué se lo toman todo en broma?! - exclamó Murasaki furiosa. Blossom caminó hacia ella, quedando a poca distancia.

\- Porque es divertido escucharlas gritar como unas completas locas mientras que nosotras jugamos a molestar...

\- ¡Están locas!

\- ¡Crueldad! - exclamó Bell lanzando un rayo que provenía de su látigo.

\- Malditas...

\- ¡Martillo mega sónico!

\- ¡Yo-yo gigante!

\- ¡Burbujas eléctricas!

\- ¡Látigo cortante!

\- Aaaaah - gritaron al chocar contra un edificio gigante.

\- ¡Andando chicas! - dijo Blossom. Las cuatro salieron volando a toda velocidad hacia esas zorras.

\- Se olvidaron de nosotros...- dijo Butch.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ellas - dijo Blake -. Aprendieron mucho de nosotros...

\- Se veían geniales - dijo Brick.

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- ¿Creen que las chicas ganen? - preguntó Kuriko.

\- No te preocupes, yo sé que si - dijo Ken abrasándola.

\- Estoy seguro de que ganaran - dijo Shou (hermano de Kaoru).

\- Gracias a los dos por traerlas - dijo el Profesor.

\- De nada, no fue fácil pero lo hicimos - dijo Kuriko.

\- Aunque ahora somos sus sirvientes por dos semanas - se lamentó Shou.

\- Siento pena por ustedes - dijo Pochi.

\- Parece que las chicas tienen la pelea ganada - dijo el Profesor sonriendo.

 **\- En la pelea -**

\- Cadenas destructoras - dijo Yuri lanzando a Bell hacia unos edificios.

\- Mierda...

\- ¡Eh perra! - Yuri frunció el ceño al escuchar eso de Buttercup -. ¡Martillo lanza perras!

\- ¿Eh...? - salió volando cerca de Bell.

\- ¡Cuchillas! - Amaya lanzó sus cuchillas hacia la chica verde, dejándole cortadas en las piernas y en los brazos.

\- Carajo...espero que el profesor tenga algo para esto - murmuro Butter mirando la sangre que empezaba a salir de sus cortadas.

\- ¿Estas bien Butter? - le preguntó Bubbles.

\- Si...exelente - le sonrió antes de mirar a la chica de cabello negro -. Ahora te mandaré a volar sucia buena para nada...

\- ¡Quiero verte intentando- no terminó ya que una ráfaga del martillo la mandó a volar.

\- ¿Qué decías? - sonrió burlona.

\- Buen trabajo chicas, estoy segura de que vamos a ganar - dijo Blossom.

\- Eso es lo que creen - dijo Murasaki -. Mátalos ahora Minami!

\- ¡Si! - en ese momento las lianas empezaron a apretar a los chicos.

\- Mier...da...

\- Va..mos...a...mo...rir -Butch escupió sangre haciendo que Buttercup se moleste.

\- Si no los sueltas ahora voy a matarte...- dijo con voz sombría.

\- Valla...así que él es tu debilidad eh - dijo Amaya con burla.

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó Boomer levantándose y usando su bate para romper las lianas.

\- ¡Boomer! - exclamó Bell sonriendo.

\- ¡Acaben con ellas! - dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Ataque final chicas! - exclamó Blossom.

\- ¡Burbujas eléctricas! - se lo lanzó a Buttercup.

\- Martillos poder! - lo junto con el poder de Bubbles y se lo lanzó a Bell.

\- ¡Látigo oscuro! - junto los dos poderes con el suyo y se lo lanzó a Blossom.

\- Éste es su final - sonrió la pelirroja -. ¡Yo-yo mega eléctrico!

\- ¡¿Qué?!, noooo - gritaron antes de volverse cenizas y desaparecer.

\- Bien...me duele mi cuello, pero estoy bien - dijo Blake sonriendo apenas.

\- Será mejor que volvamos al laboratorio - dijo Blossom.

\- Si...

* * *

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- Bien, sus heridas no son graves así que se curaran muy rápido - dijo el Profesor.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo Boomer.

\- Podrían dejarnos a solas con ellas? - preguntó Brick. Las chicas abrieron los ojos asustadas.

\- Si, vámonos - dijo Ken y se fue junto con los demás.

\- Ni se les ocurra - dijo Blake al ver a las chicas querer salir por la ventana.

\- Siéntense ya - ordenó Butch. Ellas lo hacen, mientras que ellos estaban sentados en una camillas, sin remera, osea, mostrando sus perfectos abdominales.

\- ¿Por qué primero no se ponen una camisa? - dijo Bell sin mirarlos.

\- Así estamos más cómodos - dijo Brick sonriendo.

\- Pervertidos...- susurró Buttercup.

\- Ahora...creo que nos deben una disculpa - dijo Blake. Las chicas se quedan calladas.

\- ¿No van a decir nada? - preguntó Boomer.

\- Kimi-chan - habló Blake haciendo que ella se sonroje -. Mírame...

\- Emm...- ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Sólo hazlo idiota - le susurró el pelirrojo al chico.

\- Bell...- Blake se bajó de la camilla y se sentó en el suelo, observando a la chica de cabello blanco.

\- Yo...yo...lo...sie...

\- No tienes porque decirlo si no quieres - le sonrió y la tomó del mentón. Ella se sonrojó cuando él la besó -. Te perdono si vuelves a ser mi novia

\- Si - susurró nerviosa y lo abrazó -...Lo siento Saito...

\- ¿Y ustedes qué? - preguntó Boomer.

\- Lo siento...no debimos juzgarlos sin saber lo que en realidad pasaba - dijo Bubbles sonrojada.

\- Perdón - dicen la pelirroja y la pelinegra mirando para otro lado. Ellos sonríen.

\- ¡Chicos! -

\- El Profesor nos llama - dijo Blake

\- Están perdonadas - dicen los chicos antes de darle un beso en cachete a su contra parte.

\- Valla valla - dijo Blake. Los cuatro chicos salieron dejando a las chicas muy sonrojadas.

\- ¿Les gusta mis hermanos? - preguntó Bell. Ellas la miran.

\- No, y cállate - responden sonrojadas.

\- Ni ustedes se la creen jajajaja

* * *

 ** _Espero que les guste y si les aburrió sol diganme...no soy rencorosa, de hecho perdono con mucha facilidad xb..._**

 ** _Lamento a ver tardado...Ahora tengo fiebre pero logré hacer este cap para los que enserio les gusta esta historia.._**

 ** _Se despide la fanática de los dulces :)_**

 ** _Bay bay. Los quiero ;)_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	15. Vacaciones en la playa

_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo…No sé que más decir…solo que Holaaaaa XD_

 _ **Mejor empiezo!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo: 15 - Vacaciones en la playa.**

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- ¡¿Enserio?!

\- Claro, han peleado por semanas sin descanso gracias a los villanos y a los demonios que ha estado mandando Him - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Profesor! - dijo Miyako.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, se merecen unas vacaciones y por eso pensé que mejor sería ir a la playa - dijo el Profesor.

\- Esto va a ser estupendo - dijo Kimiko.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana a las 08:00 am aquí para irnos

\- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - preguntó Kentaro molesto.

\- Cierra el pico - le dijo Kaoru a lo que él le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Puede venir Kuriko? - preguntó Momoko al ver a Ken salir con cara de aburrimiento infernal.

\- Claro que puede venir Kuriko - sonrió el Profesor.

\- ¿Enserio puede venir? - preguntó el chico con esperanza.

\- Claro, ahora es de la familia - dijo Pochi con picardia. Pero él no tuvo tiempo de decir algo o sonrojarse ya que estaba en su mundo.

\- Bueno. nos vemos mañana entonces - dijo Saito.

\- ¡Si!

 **\- Al día siguiente - (07:30)**

Salió del auto ferrari color negro y se quedó viendo la casa/mansión Gotokuji. Frunció el ceño al escuchar los gritos de sus hermanos, amigos, etc para que se diera posible. Abrió la reja de madera y caminó por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de madera, enserio que esa casa era gigantesca, y mucho. Tocó la puerta y luego se abrió dejando ver a una señora mayor de edad.

\- Hola, tú debes ser Makoto - dijo Kiyoko, la abuela de Miyako.

\- Si, señora, ¿Miyako ya está lista? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Oh si, ya baja - dijo antes de mirar a lo lejos, en la entrada, dos autos, uno rojo y otro negro.

\- Bien...- miró hacia el patio y cuando volvió a mirar a la señora se asustó ya que tenia una mirada mortal.

\- Makoto...

\- S-si? - dijo retrocediendo.

\- Si a mi niña le sucede algo olvídate de que algún día volverás a ver la luz del sol - dijo con voz sombría -. ¿Has entendido niño?

\- S-si s-señora, entendido - dijo firme como soldado, ella sonrió de lado.

\- ¡Y a estoy aquí! - exclamó Miyako bajando con un hermoso vestido azul marino puesto y unas balerinas negras, con dos maletas celestes.

\- Hola cariño - dijo Kiyoko sonriendo con mucha dulzura. Makoto se quedó con cara de: WTF?

\- ¿Sucede algo Makoto-kun? - preguntó Miyako confundida.

\- Si...¿te sientes bien? - preguntó Kiyoko con una sonrisa amable.

 **(Como lo ve Makoto)**

 **\- Si...¿quieres que te cocine niño...haré un delicioso guiso contigo enano jajajajajaja**

\- Jamás me cocinarás - dijo Makoto con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Que...?

\- Nada, ¿nos vamos? - dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Miyako.

\- Si - asintió sonrojada, cosa que su abuela notó.

\- Adiós señora _**(bruja)**_ \- dijo Makoto.

\- Adiós abuelita - dijo Miyako antes de darle un beso en el cachete a la mujer e irse con Makoto.

\- ¡Adiós! - se metió a la casa/mansión y cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De quienes son estos autos? - preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

\- Son de Masaru y Saito - dijo cruzado de brazos -. El rojo es de Masaru y el negro de Saito...

\- ¿Cuándo y quién se los dio?

\- Ayer por la noche pasaron el alcalde y el profesor para regalarnos estos autos, Kentaro y yo tendremos uno el próximo año - sonrió antes de abrir la puerta de auto negro, en donde Kimiko y Saito se encontraban en el frente.

\- ¡Hola Miyako! - dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- Hola - le sonrió.

\- Vámonos ya - se escuchó la voz de Masaru que salió de un aparato parecido a un comunicador.

\- ¿Ese es Masaru-kun?

\- Si, podemos comunicarnos con estas cosas - dijo Saito.

\- ¡Muévete idiota!

\- ¡Cállate Masaru!

\- ¡Basta los dos!

 **\- Residencia Utonio -**

\- Por fin llegan - dijo el Profesor.

\- Perdón por la tardanza - dijo Momoko -. Es que Masaru y Saito se la pasaban peleando...

\- Será mejor irnos - dijo Ken. En eso del auto rojo bajó Kuriko, quien al verlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Hola Ken-kun!

\- Hola Kuriko-chan - dijo sonriendo sonrojado.

\- ¿Puedo ir con Ken en la camioneta, Momoko-chan?

\- Claro, para eso viniste, para pasar tiempo con él - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- Suban todo a donde deben subir y vámonos...

\- Si...

 **\- Tres horas después -**

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó Kentaro que estaba sentado en la parte trasera junto con Kaoru, mientras que los pelirrojos estaban adelante.

\- No - dijo Masaru.

\- ¿Llegamos? - volvió a preguntar a lo que a Kaoru le apareció un tick en el ojo.

\- ¡No! - dijo el profesor desde el comunicador.

\- ¿Falta mucho?

\- No tanto - dijo Momoko cansada.

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- ¡Te puedes callar de una vez, idiota! - exclamó Kaoru molesta. Él la miró.

\- ¿A quién le dices idiota, estúpida?

\- A ti, ¿a quién más?

\- Amargada

\- ¡Baka!

\- ¡Burra!

\- ¡Sarnoso!

\- ¡Cerda!

\- ¡Gay!

\- ¡Perra!

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

\- ¡Ramera!

\- ¡Púdrete estúpido!

\- ¡Marimacho!

\- ¡Mujeriego!

\- ¡Descerebrada!

\- ¡Te odio!

\- ¡Yo también! - los dos se quedaron mirando un momento con inmensa furia y luego voltearon hacia las ventanas. Todos se sentían algo incómodos, las peleas de esos dos siempre llegaban a tal extremo que no volvían a hablar por unos días o si era más, pues no se hablaban por dos semanas. En transcurro hacia la playa fue algo tenso, nadie se atrevía a hablar, así que Saito decidió poner música y todos, después de unos minutos empezaron a cantar, menos los dos pelinegros que tenían sus auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados.

Luego de varias horas más de canto o bromas, y silencio de parte de los verdes, llegaron a la playa. Todos ajaron emocionados, menos ya saben quienes.

\- ¡Legamos! - exclaman Momoko y Miyako haciendo que Kimiko ría.

\- Vamos a la casa que renté - dijo el Profesor.

\- ¡Si!

\- _*Ojala no hubiera venido*_ \- pensaron los verdes bufando con molestia, cruzaron miradas sin querer y su aura oscura aumento.

* * *

Caminó a paso normal y serio hasta la puerta gigante que tenía en frente. Al abrirla, miró al hombre/demonio monstruo que se encontraba sentado en un trono con los ojos cerrados y una codo apoyado en el brazo de la silla y con su puño en su mejilla.

\- Señor Him - habló el hombre de capucha negra que tapaba todo su rostro, menos sus sabrosos labios (XD).

\- ¿Qué noticias me tienes Subaru? - preguntó abriendo los ojos.

\- Quería preguntarle qué es lo que pasará con las hermanas Kitamura -dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Esas inútiles?, mátalas - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Matarlas?...

\- Si, ¿acaso no escuchas? - dijo molesto.

\- Si...enseguida señor - dijo con seriedad.

\- Hay cambios de planes

\- ¿Cambio de planes? - preguntó confundido.

\- Si...no quiero que maten a mis hijos porque Mika me mataría - se rió divertido -. Tráemelos a todos...a los ocho...ni uno menos

\- Si señor...pero ¿qué es lo qué planea con todo eso?

\- Ya lo verás Subaru...

\- Si...señor

\- Puedes retirarte - dijo -. Ah, quiero que vallas a ver a mi hija en el calabozo

\- ¿Cuándo saldrá de ahí?, lleva mucho tiempo en ese lugar con los demás carceleros - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- No sé...tal vez cuando aprenda a comportarse como la princesa demonio que es, cuando aprenda a ser malvada y a seguir las reglas - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Amm...

\- Nos vemos mas tarde para hablar sobre nuestro próximo ataque - dijo antes de desaparecer. Subaru suspiró y salió del gran salón, dirigiéndose al calabozo.

* * *

\- ¿Me das permiso para matarlo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer algo? - preguntó Kimiko mirando a su novio.

\- Nose...desde que me preocupa que te enojes conmigo - dijo sonriendo.

\- Tranquilo..- se acercó al él y lo besó apasionadamente -. Tienes mi permiso para golpear a Masaru por ahogarte

\- Gracias mi amor - le sonrió antes de irse hacia donde estaba Masaru que por alguna razón estaba siendo golpeado por Kentaro.

\- Voy con ellos, avísenme si alguien trata de propasarse con ustedes - dijo Makoto antes de irse.

\- Pff...como si fuera a pasar - dijo Kaoru desinteresada. En ese momento cuatro chicos pasaron por ahí y empezaron silvarles, cosa que enfureció a los chicos.

\- Ya pasó - se rió Miyako.

\- Oye Kaoru - habló Momoko.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No perdonarás a Kentaro?

\- No lo sé...él es un idiota - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos quiso decir que se odiaban, tal vez se la pasan peleando porque él es un pervertido y tú una terca, pero yo sé que se quieren - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- ¡Yo no lo quiero! - dijo sonrojada.

\- Claro Kaoru...eres muy obvia - se rió Kimiko.

\- Cállense - dijo molesta.

\- Sé que terminarán perdonándose - dijo Momoko.

\- Por mí que él se pudra en el infierno...

\- En realidad ya vivía en el infierno...- dijo Kimiko.

\- Cierra la boca - en ese momento los chicos empezaron a caminar hasta ellas con los puños rojos.

\- No debieron a verlos golpeado - dijo Miyako a ver a esos desconocidos enterrados en la arena y con la cara muy golpeada.

\- Pues ellos no debieron hacer eso - dijo Makoto cruzado de brazos.

\- Yo no me quejaba cuando ustedes hacían eso en el infierno y se la pasaban besándose con esas zorras - dijo Kimiko cruzada de brazos. Las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño mientras que una vena latía en su frente.

\- Parece que tres personas están celosas - le susurró Saito a su amigas, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

\- ¡Hola! - exclamó Kuriko llegando con Ken.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿en dónde estaban? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Estábamos paseando por la playa - dijo Ken.

\- Una pregunta - dijo Kuriko -. ¿Por qué golpearon a esos chicos?

\- Porque hicieron algo imperdonable - dijo Saito con voz seria.

\- Okey...?

\- ¡¿Les gustaría jugar a voleibol? - preguntó un chico. Todos se miran.

\- ¡Claro!

* * *

Miyako sonrió al sentir la fresca brisa golpear levemente su rostro. Era tarde y la playa estaba vacía. No tenía sueño así que decidió salir a tomar algo de aire y mirar el mar. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, se sorprendió al ver en frente suyo una flor, una rosa. Sonrió antes de voltear y mirarlo.

\- Hola Makoto

\- Hola - dijo sonriendo. Ella tomó la rosa entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

\- Nada, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco - dijo suspirando -. ¿Y tú?

\- También - dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Estuve hablando con Kimiko de algo importante...ella me dijo que debería expresar mis sentimientos si no quería terminar perdiendo - dijo con seriedad.

\- ¿Makoto?...¿qué...- abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios del chico rubio contra los suyos. Sonrió internamente y le correspondió algo insegura, ya que era su primer beso y no sabía como actuar.

\- Miyako...tú me gustas mucho - dijo sonriendo -. No sé si tú sientes lo mismo o no...pero prefiero a verte robado tu primer beso antes de que alguien más lo hiciera...eso no lo soportaría...

\- Makoto...tú también me gustas mucho - dijo sonrojada y lo abrazó.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó incrédulo, ella asintió -. Sinceramente pensé que me rechazarías...jeje

\- Jamás podría rechazar a alguien como tú

\- Entonces...¿quieres ser mi esposa?

\- ¿Esposa? - preguntó sorprendida, él asintió -. Creo que deberíamos ser novios y luego ver eso

\- Emm..okey - asintió -. Entonces voy de vuelta...¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo riendo.

\- Super...te quiero

\- Yo igual - los dos se besan, mientras que unas ocho personas los observaban desde lejos.

\- ¿Cómo es que ese enano marica se me adelanto? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Pero...tú no salías con Natsuki? - preguntó Kimiko haciendo que Kaoru ruede los ojos.

\- Ya terminé con ella hace unos días - dijo desinteresado.

\- ¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza idiota? - preguntó Saito.

\- Que se yo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mejor vámonos y déjemoslos - dijo Momoko.

\- Yo pensé que nunca se lo diría - dijo Pochi. Ellos lo miran.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, pulgas? - preguntó Masaru.

\- Desde hace un tiempo y nadie se dio cuenta - dijo sonriendo.

\- Mejor vamos a comer algo - dijo Kimiko. Todos se van.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Quedó corto, ¿no?...no importa...los siguientes capítulos ellos estarán en la playa, solo eso quería aclarar.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y dejen reviews...sigan comentando xb**_

 _ **Se despide la fanática de los dulces!**_

 _ **Bay bay a todos ;)**_

 _ **... ...**_

 _ **MomokoxBrick Kawaii**_


	16. AVISO

**HOLA A LOS TODOS**

 **ESTE NO ES UN CAP COMO VEN.**

 **SOLO QUIERO AVISARLES DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICARÉ EL VIERNES 05/5/17**

 **lA HISTORIA SE LLAMARÁ CONTRA LO PROHIBIDO Y SE TRATARÁ DE KAORUXBUTCH, QUE ES LA PAREJA FAVORITA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA.**

 **SI QUIEREN LEERLA ESTÁN INVITADOS XD**

 **BUENO, ESO ERA TODO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **BAY BAY**

 **...**

 **MmomokoxBrick Kawaii**


	17. Profesora Tanaka?

_Hola Hola, ¿están ahí? XD!_

 _Bueno, mejor empecemos, ¿no?...pero antes quiero recordarles que en los siguientes 5 capítulos **(en realidad creo que haré de solo 5 cap de la playa xb)**_

 _ **A comenzar!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo: 17 -. Profesora Tanaka?...**

Buscó arriba de un mueble, pero no, en el baño, pero no, en el armario, pero no...Frunció el ceño con furia y miró para todos lados.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito bolso?!

\- Yo que sé - respondió Kimiko desinteresada.

\- Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar en mi habitación? - preguntó cruzada de brazos.

\- Cálmate Kao-chan - dijo Miyako sonriendo y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida.

\- Hay demasiado sol afuera para ir y recostarse en la arena, nos aburrimos, además los chicos están haciendo...yo que sé - dijo Momoko.

\- ¡Aquí está! - exclamó Kaoru sacando el bolso que tanto buscaba y se encontraba abajo de la cama.

\- Aún no entiendo por qué vas a ese gimnasio, en vez de hacer otra clase de actividades, o sea, tienes un cuerpo muy ejercitado y eres flaca - dijo Kuriko confundida.

\- Si, falta 9 días para irnos de aquí - secundó Miyako.

\- Que inocente son - se rió Kimiko.

\- Kaoru va ahí solo porque le atrae el dueño del lugar - dijo Momoko con picardia.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó sonrojada -. Además...él tiene 20 y yo 16...así que no

\- Yo pensé que te gustaba Kentaro - dijo Kuriko con inocencia.

\- ¡Pues estás muy equivocada! - exclamó antes de irse cerrando de un portazo.

\- Bueno...parece que aún sigue molesta con él - dijo Miyako.

\- Y quién no lo estaría si hace dos días le tocó los senos - se rió Momoko a carcajadas.

\- Él es un pervertido en cuerpo y alma - sonrió Kimiko.

\- Pobre...terminó con el ojo morado y totalmente noqueado - dijo Miyako. Las demás solo se ríen.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero yo debo irme también - dijo Momoko levantándose del sofá.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Miyako.

\- A pasear, necesito hacer algo, bay - dijo antes de irse.

\- Nos han abandonado - dijo Kuriko.

\- Lo sé - dijo Kimiko con aires de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Miyako.

\- ¡¿Quieren jugar juegos sucios con sus novios? - dijo Kimiko perversa.

\- ¡No! - gritan ellas con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas coloradas.

\- Ay perdón, olvidé que ustedes son demasiado inocentes - dijo nerviosa -. No son como Momoko y Kaoru...esas malpensadas

\- Mejor hagamos otra cosa - dijo Kuriko.

\- Emmmm...¡Lo tengo! - exclamó Kimiko con malicia.

\- ¡¿Si?...¿y qué haremos? - preguntó Kuriko.

\- Esto es lo que haremos - se acercó a ellas y les susurró algo en el oído.

\- Okey, no tengo nada más que hacer, así que adelante - dijo Miyako.

\- Será muy divertido - sonrió Kuriko con malicia.

\- Son tan inocentes pero a la vez tan malvadas - dijo Kimiko sonriendo.

\- Yo traeré las plumas y la cuerda - dijo la rubia.

\- Yo el balde de pintura y un ventilador - sonrió Kimiko.

\- Y yo los distraigo - secundó Kuriko. Las tres sonrién perversas y salen de la habitación de la power verde.

* * *

Miró el local de un gimnasio con el nombre "Osaka" y entró con pasos rápidos. Había poca gente, ya que no todos preferían estar en un gimnasio cuando estaba una playa y el mar a escaso minutos de ahí...Buscó con la mirada a alguien, cuando lo vio sonrió y caminó hacia él. Era un hombre de musculos atractivos, abdomen firme y grueso, cabello negro alborotado y ojos grises oscuros y algo espeluznante. También llevaba unas gafas negras y un silbato colgando de una cuerda que se encontraba en su cuello (ustedes entienden).

\- ¡Riki!

\- Hola Kaoru - le sonrió él con mirada picara. La miró de pies a cabezas -. Vienes a entrenar eh...

Ella asiente -. Pues...voy a cambiarme

Corrió hasta los vestidores sintiendo la mirada de aquel hombre. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba, dejando a la vista la ropa que llevaba abajo, que eran unos short-falda negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodilla, mientras que la falda era hasta los muslos (raro que ella use una falda, ¿no?...pero bueno, ese short mostraba algo 7u7..ustedes seguro me entienden XD), una remera gris ajustada, que era arriba del ombligo y resaltaba su abdomen y pechos. Suspiró antes salir mientras se colocaba unos guantes de boxeo y empezar a golpear una bolsa de...boxeo...mientras sentía dos mirada sobre ella, aunque decidió ignorar eso.

* * *

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - dijo molesta.

\- Pff...no te enojes nena, solo te quité algo mío - dijo desinteresado.

\- Eres un estúpido Masaru - dijo mirando para todos lado, entre unos arbustos vio un palo y lo agarró.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces con ese palo?

\- Nada del otro mundo - dijo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Momoko idiota?!

\- Eso te pasa por ladrón

\- Y tú eres una enana

\- ¡No lo soy!

\- Claro que sí!..

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Loca!

\- ¡Monstruo!

\- ¡Miserable!

\- ¡Wuau!, ¡que insulto! jajaja

\- ¡Cállate Brick!

\- ¡Tapón de alberca! jajaja

\- ¡Cerdo!

\- ¡Infantil!

\- ¡Basura!

\- Dios...¡mi corazón!

\- ¡Deja de hacerte!

\- ¡Eres un piojito muy molesto!

\- CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE

\- ¡Cálmate! - dijo tapápandole la boca -. Te compraré otro helado, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Quédate aquí - dijo antes de irse a formar en la fila que estaba cerca del carro de helados -. _*Me quiero morir...esto enserio va a tardar!*_

\- Yo siempre gano - susurró Momoko triunfante y se volvió a sentar en la banca.

\- _*Nota mental: no quitarle algo a Momoko si luego voy a caer en su manipulación*_ \- pensó Brick con fastidio. Volteó su cabeza para ver a la pelirroja y le salió una vena en la frente al verla sacarle la lengua y sonreír con malicia -. _*Maldita manipuladora*_

* * *

Miró el mar desde su lugar, estaba sentado en la arena observando el océano hace una hora. Era relajante al principio pero ya se estaba poniendo aburrido...no tenía con quien hablar y era aburrido estar con los chicos que solo se la pasaban peleando o besuqueándose con su novias. Y su supuesto amigo estaba tan ocupado en ese cuarto con los otros chicos. Mientras que dos de las chicas se habían ido hace unos minutos y dos de los fastidiosos las habían seguido a escondidas. Era más que obvio lo que sucedía...no era un bobo, era un genio total...

\- Que aburrido...

\- ¡Hola!, ¿qué haces?! - dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Gritó asustado y luego se quedó quieto al ver quien era.

\- Tú...

\- ¡Lo siento! - dijo apenada. Él la siguió observando, no sabía quién era. Pero sabía que era igual a él. Era de una perrita mecánica de color amarillo como él, orejas marrones como las de él, pero ella tenía un traje rosa en vez de rojo y también llevaba un lindo moño rosa a un lado de su cabeza, lo que le daba un toque inocente y lindo.

\- ¡Tú...¡¿tú eres como yo?!

\- ¿Eh?...bueno, creo que si - sonrió ella.

\- Y to que pensé que era único

\- Los dos somos únicos - le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonrojé.

-...¿Quién te creó?

\- La profesora Tanaka - respidió sonriendo.

\- Valla, yo soy creación del profesor Utonio y de los rayos z blancos - dijo riendo.

\- ¿Rayos z blancos? - dijo pensativa -. A mi también me cayó uno, o eso dijo la Profesora...

\- Valla, te parece si me llevas hasta ella para hablar? - preguntó nervioso.

\- ¡Claro!, de seguro le gustará conocerte

\- Vamos entonces

\- Oye...no me has dicho tu nombre

\- Soy Pochi, ¿y tú?

\- Soy Mora - se rió al verlo sonrojado.

\- Lindo nombre...

\- Gracias Pochi, eres muy lindo...

\- G-gracias...

 **Minutos después...**

 **-** ¡Llegamos! - exclamó Mora entrando a la cabaña.

\- ¡Mora!, ¿a dónde te habías ido? - preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos grises claros. Llevaba puesto un bikini negro con un short corto puesto. La mujer miró al perrito -. ¡¿Quién es él?!

\- Soy Pochi

\- Y su creador es un tal...Utonio, profesor Utonio - dijo Mora. Lamujer abrió los ojos.

\- ¡¿MarK?!

\- ¿Cómo sabe su nombre y todo? - preguntó Pochi confundido.

\- Fuimos compañeros en la secundaria y en la universidad - sonrió la mujer.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! - ella asintió -. ¿Le gustaría ir a verlo?

\- ¡Claro! - exclamó feliz. Los tres salieron de la cabaña.

\- Se ve más feliz de lo normal...¿crees que le guste el profesor ése? - preguntó Mora.

\- Tal vez sí...¿te gustaría juntarlos?

\- Obviamente - sonrió ella.

\- Pues ése será nuestro nuevo pasatiempo - dijo Pochi. Mientras que la mujer sonreía sin prestarles atención.

* * *

Llegaron a la gran cabaña y entraron si previo aviso. Al entrar a la cabaña, ven al Profesor limpiar unos libros y colocarlos en el estante.

\- Profesor, le tengo una linda sorpresa - dijo Pochi sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿qué es...? - observó a la mujer rubia de hermoso ojos grises y cara bonita.

\- Hola Mark, ¿cómo has estado? - dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Emm...¿Satsuki? - dijo sorprendido.

\- Sinceramente pensé que no me reconocerías - dijo riendo -. Qué bueno que aún me recuerdes, Marki

\- ¿Marki? - preguntó Pochi con picardia.

\- Em...yo...¿y cómo has estado? - preguntó el Profesor nervioso.

\- Muy bien - sonrió -. Pochi me ha contado mucho, sobre la muerte de tu esposa, tu hijo Ken, los rayos z y las Ppgz y los Rrbz, sobre los demonios y todo lo que ha estado pasando desde hace tiempo en Tokio...

\- Tu no pierdes el tiempo eh Pochi - dijo mirando acusadoramente al perrito.

\- Lo siento? jeje

\- Podrías llamar a los demás - dijo el Profesor.

\- Em...Momoko, Kaoru y sus clones baratos se fueron hace bastante tiempo - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

\- Muy bien - suspiró antes de mirar ala mujer -. Puedes sentarte Satsuki

\- Ah, gracias - dijo antes de sentarse a su lado, haciendo que se sonroje.

\- E visto en televisión que eres una científica muy famosa - dijo nervioso.

\- Am, si...Viví en Europa después de acabar la universidad, y hace un año que vine aquí - dijo sonriendo algo melancólica.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Pues verás...yo...

\- Profesor! - bajó Pochi rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Ellos se están cambiando, ya que paso algo y ahora se están encargando de algo

\- Ah, bien - miró a Satsuki -. ¿Qué me decías?

\- No nada, no te preocupes - sonrió nerviosa. Él la miró por unos minutos.

\- Esta bien

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

\- ESO TE PASA POR SER UN LLORÓN DE MIERDA

\- Bueno...ese es mi hijo Ken y su novia - dijo el Profesor mirando hacia las escaleras, esperando a que bajaran.

\- ¡¿Novia?!, valla, que galán - dijo riendo.

\- Si - se rió él también.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me ha presentado? - se quejó Mora.

\- Ah?, perdón Morita - dijo Satsuki apenada.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Oh, ella es Mora, es una de mis creaciones - dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero...¿cómo hiciste para que tuviera vida?

\- Uno de tus rayos la tocó y así fue como nos volvimos inseparables

\- Valla...No sabía eso...

\- Hola, lamentamos la tardansa y los gritos - dijo la rubia bajando por las escaleras.

\- Hola - dijo Satsuki.

\- Soy Miyako Gotokuji

\- Soy Makoto Him, su novio - dijo sonrojado.

\- Soy Kimiko

\- Y yo soy su novio Saito Tsubasa

\- Yo soy Kuriko Akatsutsumi, novia de Ken

\- Y yo soy Ken Utonio - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- Yo soy la Profesora Tanaka, Satsuki Tanaka..

\- Un gusto...- dijo la rubia. En eso la puerta se abre de un portazo y entra Kaoru gritando:

\- LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Kuriko.

\- ¡Kaoru! - exclamó Miyako preocupada.

\- Déjala, algo debió pasar y conociéndola no nos dirá nada - dijo Saito.

\- Pero a mi si me va a escuchar - dijo Kimiko subiendo escaleras arriba.

\- Que se le va ha hacer - suspiró Makoto.

\- ¡Que linda! - exclamó Kuriko *-*

\- Hola, soy Mora - dijo tímidamente.

\- ¡Kawaii - dijo Miyako.

\- Perro malagradecido, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que ya tenías novia? - dijo Saito con picardia.

\- ¡Ella no es mi novia! - dijo apenado, mientras que Mora se puso roja.

\- Si claro - dijo Ken con burla. En eso entra alguien más.

\- ¡Kentaro! - dijo Miyako sonriendo. El pelinegro la ignora y se va a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Ahora qué les pasa a todos? - dijo Kuriko.

\- Algo le pasa - susurró Makoto para sí mismo -. Bueno, ése es mi hermano Kentaro

\- Ah...

\- Hola - entró Masaru sin camisa (7w7...*-*) y con Momoko en su espalda y con la camisa del pelirrojo puesta.

\- ¡Momoko!, ¡¿qué te pasó?! - dijo Kuriko preocupada. Miyako abrazó ala pelirroja en cuanto bajó de la espalda del chico.

\- ¡Pelirroja! - exclamó Kaoru bajando con Kimiko. en ese momento, Kentaro salió de la cocina para saber que pasaba. Los dos verdes al verse se sonrojados y se miraron con ira.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó el Profesor.

\- Yo...yo..y...

\- Ve a ponerte algo - le susurró Masaru y ella se fue arriba.

\- ¡Ahora mismo vas a decirme que le pasó, o tú pagarás las consecuencias invesil! - exclamó Kaoru furiosa.

\- Les contaré...- suspiró.

 **Minutos después...**

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡Fue Subaru?! - exclamó Kimiko molesta.

\- Ese idiota, ya mismo voy a buscarlo - dijo Masaru.

\- No...- dijo Kentaro. Todos lo miran -. Sabes que pasará si llegamos a ese lugar..

\- Él tiene razón - dijo Makoto.

\- Toma - dijo Momoko bajando. Le entregó la camisa al chico.

\- Gracias - dijo él sonriendo.

\- Yo...

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Kentaro mirando a la mujer.

\- Yo soy la Profesora Tanaka - dijo con seriedad.

\- Ah...soy Kentaro Him

\- Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara

\- Yo soy Masaru Him

\- Y yo Momoko Akatsutsumi

\- Un gusto...debo irme - dijo antes de ponerse de pie.

\- No tienes que irte - dijo el Profesor.

\- Vendré a visitarlos, lo prometo - sonrió -. Vamos Mora

\- Si

\- ¡Pochi, tienes novia! - se rió Kentaro.

\- ¡No es mi novia! - exclamó molesto y sonrojado.

\- No tienes porque mentirnos, pulgas - dijo Masaru riendo.

\- ¡Que no es mi novia!

\- Ay si, y yo no tengo ojos verdes - dijo Kentaro sarcástico.

\- Cállate

Ya nos vamos - dijo la Profesora.

\- Adiós entonces - dijo el Profesor. La mujer y Mora se fueron.

\- ¿Le gusta la Profesora? - preguntó Kuriko con picardia.

\- ¡Ya es tarde, todos a dormir! - exclamó subiendo las escaleras.

\- Eso es un sí enorme - se rió Ken.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde - dijo Momoko.

\- Si...

* * *

\- Así que ellos conocen a Subaru...

\- Profesora, ¿qué haremos?

\- Esperar a que Subaru aparezca...sé que lo hará...

\- Esta bien..

\- No se lo vallas a decir a nadie, y menos a Pochi, ¿okey?

\- Si, Profesora

\- Cuando llegue el momento indicado se lo diremos

 **... ...**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Tan tarara xb...¿qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Bueno...eso es lo que pude hacer por ahora :)**_

 _ **Me gusta dejar en suspenso pero no me gusta que me dejen en suspenso, que cosa, ¿no? XD**_

 _ **Bueno, gracias por comentar...ShaydeBlack gracias, tu eres la que más comenta y me encanta tus comentarios ;)**_

 _ **Bay bay. Los quiero muchoooo**_

 _ **... ...**_

 _ **MomokoxBrick Kawaii**_


	18. Bromas para pasar el rato

¡HOLAAAA! XD...Bueno aquí va otro cap de esta historia. Recuerden que aún están en la playa, aunque lo que escribo no parece que estuvieran ahí, PERO LO ESTÁN, solo que ellos...em...se aburrieron y decidieron dejar de estar bajo el sol y mostrar piel XD...

 _Bueno, este cap se tratará sobre lo que hicieron Miyako, Kimiko y Kuriko..._

 ** _¡A empezar!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 18 - Bromas para pasar el rato XD**

 **\- Habitación de Ken -**

\- ¿A dónde se habrán ido Masaru y Kentaro?

\- Yo que sé, por qué no les preguntas - dijo Saito aburrido.

\- No puedo...

\- Que mal por ti, Makoto - dijo antes de agarrar uno de los tantos libros que había ahí y tirarlo al suelo.

\- Tal vez encontraron algo más interesante que hacer - siguió el rubio sin escuchar a nadie.

\- ¡Si no te gusta ninguno no los tires! - dijo Ken molesto. Empezó a poner los libros en su lugar y sin darse cuenta, Saito los volvía a tirar.

\- _*Que idiotas*_ \- pensó Makoto negando con la cabeza lentamente.

\- _Chicos, puedo pasar_ \- dijo una voz atrás de la puerta. Ellos dejan de hacer lo que hacían y miran la puerta.

\- Si

\- Hola chicos - dijo sonriendo.

\- Hola Kuriko - dijo Makoto.

\- ¿Y las demás? - preguntó Saito.

\- Emm...Kaoru se fue al gimnasio y Momoko salió a no se dónde - respondió cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Y dónde están Kimiko y Miyako?

\- Etto...yo...¡por ahí! - dijo nerviosa.

\- Vamos a buscarla - Dijo Makoto. Los tres se levantan y salen de la habitación, mientras que la castaña entraba en pánico y miraba para todos lados buscando una respuesta o una excusa.

\- Mejor...mejor esperemos aquí, deben volver en cualquier momento - dijo nerviosa.

\- Tú quédate aquí si quieres, pero nosotros nos vamos a ver que hacen esas dos - dijo Saito.

\- _*Carajo...*_ \- pensó molesta. En eso le llega un mensaje:

De: Miyako.

 _Retenlos un poco más, ¿si?...es que Kimiko aún no llega,_

 _Dijo que hay mucha fila y se peleo con bastantes personas_

 _de los lugares y la echaron...Pero yo te aviso cuando, ¿vale?_

\- Mierda...- vio a los chicos alejarse y en ese momento un foco prendido apareció arriba de su cabeza -. ¡Chicos!, ¡ya sé dónde están!

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Si, ahora que recuerdo las escuché hablando y eso...¿vamos?

\- Okey, vamos - dijo Ken y los cuatro se van.

* * *

Suspiró agotada y frustrada, cosa que no sentía en ocasiones, era raro, pero quién no estaría así, si esperaba casi dos horas y ella aún no volvía...miró para los dos lados de los pasillos, pero nada...Entró al cuadro y analizó el plan y los pasos, luego soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en lo que pasaría cuando estuviera todo listo. Sólo faltaba que esa peleonera, salvaje y maleducada chica viniera con las cosas faltantes.

\- ¡Ya llegué!

\- Al fin, ¿dónde estabas Kimiko?

\- Lo siento Miyako...estuve muy ocupada - dijo nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, al menos Kuriko los distrae - dijo sonriendo.

\- Mejor empecemos

\- Si, pero, ¿por qué en el cuarto del profesor? - preguntó Miyako confundida.

\- Porque este es el último lugar en donde los chicos buscarán - dijo con si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Cierto

\- Empecemos - dijo Kimiko y las dos entran al cuarto del profesor. Mientras que Kimiko recordaba lo que había pasado una hora antes y por eso había tardado tanto.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _Kimiko salió de la casa con una sonrisa y caminó por la playa, viendo el mar y a las personas que jugaban, reían, etc, en ese lugar. Ahora sabía que ellos eran unos locos, porque preferían hacer cualquier otra cosa que ir a la playa...que raritos. No le tomó importancia y siguió caminando hasta un lugar que vendía todo lo que necesitaba. Entró y frunció el ceño al ver la larga fila. Que estupidez pasaba ahí. Luego de un rato, ya faltaba tres personas y ella era la siguiente. Sonrió emocionada, pero en ese momento, un chico alto y mayor que ella se puso adelante de ella y masticaba chicle como si no hubiera hecho nada. Ella miró a todas las demás personas que sí habían visto eso pero no decían nada. Que patéticos, fue lo que pensó ella molesta. Pero no, ella no dejaría que ese infeliz se saliera con la suya, ni en sueños._

 _\- ¡Oye idiota!, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que te colaste o qué?_

 _\- ¿Me hablas a mí? - le preguntó el chico antes de voltear a verla._

 _\- Noo, le hablo a la verdulera que esta bailando en el techo - dijo con sarcasmo. Él chico miró hacía arriba unos minutos antes de mirarla a ella._

 _\- Deberías ir a un oculista o al psicólogo, porque estas ciega o loca - dijo con seriedad._

 _\- ¡Pero si serás estúpido! - exclamó antes de darle un puñetazo._

 _\- ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!_

 _\- Me pasa que eres un estúpido colon con el cerebro más pequeños que un maní - dijo furiosa._

 _\- Señorita, por favor discúlpese - dijo uno de los dueños del lugar. Ella lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre._

 _\- Que discúlpese ni que nada - dijo molesta -. ¿Acaso no vio que éste invesil se colo?_

 _\- Mi sobrino jamás haría algo así - dijo el dueño molesto. Mientras que el chico sonreía con malicia._

 _\- ¿Así que es su sobrino? - se rió -. Pues déjeme decirle una cosa...su sobrino es un burro de mierda_

 _\- ¡Váyase de aquí ahora! - gritó el dueño._

 _\- ¡¿Quién mierda se cree que es usted?!_

 _\- ¡El dueño de este magnifico lugar!_

 _\- ¡Ni tan magnifico su lugar! - exclamó con los puños apretados, y rogaba a dios para que no se transformara y matara al tipo y al odioso chico ése._

 _\- ¡Váyase ahora!, ¡O llamo a la policía!_

 _\- ¡Hágalo viejo con peluca!_

 _\- No uso peluca!_

 _\- Eso no se lo cree ni su madre - dijo antes de arrancarle el cabello castaño y comprobar que...definitivamente era una peluca._

 _\- ¡Mira lo que haces! - exclamó con calentura XD_

 _\- ¡Ve! - dijo antes de arrojarle la peluca al chico que se reía._

 _\- ¡Oye!_

 _\- ¡Vete! - dos de los dueños agarraron a la pelinegra de ambos brazos y la arrojaron del lugar._

 _\- ¡Malnacidos!, ¡irán al infierno! - exclamó antes de levantarse y sacudir su ropa. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió caminando_

 _ **Tiempo después...**_

 _Por fin había encontrado otro lugar. Éste era el tercero al que entraba, sinceramente no sabía porque el de su mala suerte, el primero fue por el tipo colon, el segundo por por una señora gruñona y su bebé llorón...eso enserio no había terminado bien. Ahora solo esperaba que esta vez le fuera bien...Entró al lugar y sonrió al ver que solo había tres personas. Se colocó en la fila pero frunció el ceño ya que la mujer que iba adelante no recordaba lo que debía comprar. Dios, que desastre era su vida..._

 _Unos minutos la señora se había ido para preguntarle a su marino o quien sabe que. Entonces alguien más entró y se colocó detrás de Kimiko. El chico (si, era un chico) era de cabello verde alborotado y ojos cafés, era condenadamente sexy (pero no le gana a los Rrbz, ni madres). Kimiko no le dio ni bola y siguió fulminando a las dos personas que se encontraban en frente y pedía cosas como si fueran a construir dos mansiones ._

 _\- Eres una chica hermosa eh..._

 _Kimiko estaba por girar y ver al chico ése pero se quedó estática al sentir la mano de ese idiota en su nalga._

 _\- Tú...tú...idiota_

 _\- ¿Qué pasa muñeca?_

 _\- Desgraciado...- susurró molesta._

 _\- Dijiste algo - dijo el chico con burla._

 _\- Si..- lo miró con odio profundo -. ¡Saca tu mano de mi trasero, pervertido!_

 _\- Jajaja_

 _\- ¡¿De qué mierda te ríes idiota?!_

 _\- Te crees mucho eh niña - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _\- Te quitaré esa sonrisa de una buena vez - dijo antes de darle un puñetazo en estómago, luego una patada en la mandíbula._

 _\- Tú...*coffcoff*_

 _\- Si...conmigo nadie se mete malnacido - dijo molesta. El chico se levantó y trató de golpearla pero no lo logró._

 _\- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! - preguntó la dueña del lugar._

 _\- ¡Éste maldito me tocó! - exclamó Kimiko._

 _\- Doña Lisa, no le crea, ésta chica maleducada me ha golpeado sin razón, es un monstruo - dijo el chico._

 _\- ¡Tú!, ¡sal de aquí! - dijo la señora de cara amargada._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿enserio le creerá a éste hipócrita?!_

 _\- ¡Váyase ya!, ¡y no la quiero en este lugar otra vez!_

 _\- Sabe que...usted y todo los dueños de estos lugares son unos totales ciegos cabeza hueca - dijo antes de escupirle al chico y a la señora. Les sacó el dedo del medio a todos y salió de ahí con un aura asesina. Luego de un rato, encontró otro, en donde gracias a dios, no pasó nada, todo fue normal y conoció a una niña muy social que le dio una barra de chocolate. Compró un balde de pintura y un ventilador mediano. Suspiró y sonrió. Al final no todo fue tan malo. Sacó su celular que ya empezaba a vibrar demasiado. Y ahí si empezó a correr hacía la casa de playa cuando vio los casi 60 mensajes de la rubia._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

Kimiko sonrió divertida. Miyako la miró extraña pero no pregunto nada. No quería meterse en donde no la llamaban, además, sabía que ella no diría nada y sólo reiría por lo que sea que le era gracia.

* * *

Salieron de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Había buscado en todas partes: En la biblioteca, en la cocina, en el baño, en el ático, en todos los cuartos de las casa y en el patio, etc; pero no las encontraban. Bueno, ella si sabía lo que pasaba y en dónde estaban esas dos, sólo conducía a esos tres a los lugares en dónde ellas no estaban ni estaría mientras tanto. Ahora sólo esperaba recibir el mensaje que diera la señal.

\- ¡No están en ningún lugar de ésta casa! - gruñó Saito.

\- Dijiste que tú sabía Kuriko - dijo Makoto mirando a la chica.

\- Tú lo has dicho rubio, ellas estaban aquí, yo no soy ninguna adivina - dijo molesta.

\- ¡Esperen! - dijo Ken -. Falta el cuarto del Profesor...

\- Mejor no vallamos ahí - dijo Kuriko nerviosa. Aveces odiaba que su novio fuera más inteligente y no se olvidaba de las cosas muy fácilmente.

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Saito con mirada desafiante.

\- Porque no, el profesor dijo que ahí no - dijo con seriedad.

\- Vallan, yo la detengo - le susurró Ken a los dos chicos. Ellos asintieron y se fueron corriendo hacía el cuarto del científico.

\- ¡Oigan! - gritó Kuriko queriendo ir tras ellos. Pero Ken la detuvo y la acorralo en la pared.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que vallamos ahí? - le susurró al oído con curiosidad.

\- Yo...porque...yo...las...- bajó la mirada muy sonrojada. Él soltó una risa y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se quedó en blanco y muy roja, era su novio pero aún se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa cuando él la miraba o le sonreía. Pero terminó correspondiendo con las mismas ganas. Enserio lo estaban disfrutando, pero tuvieron que parar, y no fue por culpa de la falta de aire, sino por culpa del celular de la castaña.

De: Miyako.

 _¡Los chicos están aquí!, ¡ven ahora mismo!, ¡Kimiko no puede demasiado con esos dos!_

 _¡Ven yaaaaaaaaa!_

\- Ken - dijo sonriendo -. ¡Vamos al cuarto del Profesor!

\- Okey...?

* * *

\- ¡Déjennos entrar! - exclamó Makoto golpeando la puerta.

\- No hasta que entre Kuriko - dijo Kimiko.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - preguntó Saito con molestia.

\- ¡No te importa!

\- Pero ella no está, está con Ken - dijo Makoto.

\- ¡Pues esperaremos - dijo Miyako.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! - exclamó Kuriko antes de entrar al cuarto rápidamente y dejar a los chicos afuera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que están tramando?

\- Es una sorpresa muy linda para ustedes - dijo Miyako.

\- Algo me hace dudar - susurró Ken pensativo.

\- Tranquilo...si Miyako lo dice es porque debe ser cierto - dijo Makoto sonriendo.

\- ¡Pueden entrar! - exclamó Kuriko.

\- Al fin - susurró Saito. Los tres abrieron la puerta esperando alguna sorpresa que les alegrara el día. Pero fue todo lo contrario, lo primero que pasó fue que: Kimiko soltó una soga y un balde con pintura verde les cayó encima, Kuriko encendió el ventilador y todas las plumas volaron quedando pegado a los chicos, Miyako sacó una cámara y les sacó una foto. Luego ellas empiezan a reía de los gallinas que parecía sus novios (XD)

\- ¡No se rían! - exclaman molesto. Tratan de ir tras ellas, pero terminan resbalándose por toda la pintura del suelo. Makoto cayó al piso y fue a para abajo de la cama, Saito se cayó por la ventana sin poder evitarlo y Ken se cayó y fue a parar al baño, trató de pararse con las cortinas que tapaban la bañera, pero estas se salieron y terminó adentro de la bañera con el grifo prendido y todo mojado.

\- Bueno...no estuvo tan mal - dijo Kimiko nerviosa. Miyako se quedó con cara de que no se creía de nada y Kuriko entró en pánico, ya que sabía lo enojon que era su novio.

\- Estamos en muchos problemas - susurró Miyako. Las tres se miran.

 **Minutos después...**

Todos se encontraban limpiando...mejor dicho tres chicas se encontraban limpiando, mientras tres chicos las miraban con el ceño fruncido, sentados en la cama. Ellas suspiran y siguen con su trabajo. No habían pensado en eso del piso resbalado y que los tres terminarían en el suelo o lastimándose...Solo pensaron en lo divertido que sería verlos lleno de pintura y con plumas en todo el cuerpo, como si fueran gallinas, gallinas grandes y enojonas. En ese momento recordaron a verles sacado una foto. Las tres se miran y ríen, mientras que los chicos se le quedan viendo como si fueran unas locas.

\- ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

Kuriko iba a responder la pregunta de su novio pero en ese momento entró Pochi.

\- Wuou - miró el casi lío que estaba por desaparecer si ellas se apuraran y dejaban de reír como locas -. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Esas malcriadas - dijo Ken señalando a las chicas. Ellas lo miran mal.

\- Bueno...a lo que venía - dijo sonriendo -. El profesor quiere que bajen a saludar a una amiga suya

\- Esta bien, dile que terminamos esto y vamos - dijo Makoto.

\- Bien - dijo antes de irse.

\- ¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que limpiar?, parecemos unas malditas esclavas - dijo Kuriko molesta.

\- Porque ustedes fueron las tontas que tuvieron toda la culpa - dijo Ken. Kuriko frunció el ceño, agarró una masa de pintura y se la embarró a Ken en la camisa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?!

\- ESO TE PASA POR SER UN LLORÓN DE MIERDA

Kuriko salió corriendo de la habitación con los ojos llorosos. En realidad nunca quiso hacer eso, pero es que la forma en que él hablaba y las trataba no le gustaba. Sólo había sido una broma, que termino en desastre pero que había sido para pasar el rato.

\- Ken, eres un idiota - dijo Kimiko molesta.

\- Ella tiene razón...tu forma de hablarle y tratarla de seguro la hirió - dijo Miyako con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo...Ya vuelvo - dijo antes de salir corriendo tras la chica.

\- Pedimos disculpas, creo que nosotros también actuamos de mal manera - dijo Makoto apenado.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Esta bien, si actuamos de muy mala manera - dijo Saito.

\- Pero ustedes también se quejan cuando le hacemos lo mismo - dijo Makoto.

\- Eso no es cierto - dijo Kimiko.

\- Nosotras discutimos y luego nos vamos para planear una venganza - dijo Miyako sonriendo de lado.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi ángel, maldito demonio?! - exclamó Makoto mirando acusadoramente a su hermana.

\- ¡Yo no le hice nada, idiota!

\- Estos locos - susurró Saito mientras ayudaba a Miyako a limpiar, pero tratando de no ensuciar su vestimenta.

\- Makoto...

\- ¿Qué pasa Kimiko?

\- ¿Me dijiste maldito demonio?

\- No - dijo nervioso.

\- Si - dijo Saito desinteresado.

\- ¡Mentira!...¡eres un mentiroso!...¡irás a la cárcel! - exclamó el rubio dramatizando de nuevo.

\- ¡Vas a morir enano! - dijo Kimiko. Pero en eso entran Ken y Kuriko tomados de las manos.

\- Mejor vamos a bajo, dejemos esto para después - dijo Ken.

\- ¡Si!

Salen de la habitación dejando un poco de pintura y todos los trapos y trapeadores en el suelo...bueno, ese día había sido una locura. Pero solo fue una broma para pasar el rato...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo pero al fin logré que nadie me sacará...pero con la tarea y eso no tengo tiempo. Pero no importa, aquí estoy, publicando este cap que ya quería publicar**_

 _ **Los quiero mucho. Besos para todooooos :)**_

 _ **Se despide la loca por los dulces XD**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **MomokoxBrick Kawaii**_


	19. Un beso inesperado

_Holis...¿hay alguien?...parece que no...bueno, no importa. Yo sigo y sigo hasta terminar de una vez :)_

 _Bueno, solo les informo que éste cap se va a tratar de lo que paso entre Kaoru y Kentaro...Espero que lo disfruten.._

 ** _¡Comenzamos!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 19 - Un beso inesperado.**

 **Pov Kaoru.**

 _Estaba en mi habitación, buscando. ¿Buscando qué?, pues el maldito bolso que tenía ayer y no recuerdo dónde dejé. Busqué en todas partes, closet, baño, estantes, armario, muebles, en todas partes pero el puto bolso no está. Y mientras yo hago esto, las locas hablan y se ríen en mi habitación como si fuera la suya. Miré atrás del sofá..pero no._

 _-_ ¡¿Dónde está ese maldito bolso?!

\- Yo que sé - dijo la loca (Kimiko). Esa nunca sabe nada...igual que Saito y sus ridículos hermanos.

\- ¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar en MI habitación?

\- Cálmate Kao-chan - dijo Miyako y tomó otro sorbo de lo que sería mi bebida, pero no, ahora es de ella.

\- Hay mucho sol afuera para ir y recostarse en la arena, nos aburrimos, además los chicos están haciendo...yo que sé - dijo Momoko. Okey...no me gusta eso de bikini ni nada, pero se supone que para eso vinimos, ¿no?, Además qué tiene que ver mi habitación con todo esto. No le tomé importancia, como siempre, y miré abajo de la cama...

\- ¡Aquí está! - bendita suerte...ahora solo quiero saber por qué busco en todas partes y nunca abajo de la cama...que mierda...

\- Aún no entiendo por qué vas a ese gimnasio, en vez de hacer otra clase de actividades, o sea, tienes un cuerpo ejercitado y eres flaca - dijo la metiche de Kuriko.

\- Si, falta 9 días para irnos de aquí - dijo Miyako...Dios, son tan metiches y fastidiosas en ocasiones.

\- Que inocentes son...

\- Kaoru va ahí solo porque le atrae el dueño del lugar - dijo...lo que creo que dijo?...Momoko estúpida.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - dije pero no entiendo porque sonríen...oh dios, me sonroje?...Que mierda me pasa!..debo buscar excusa -. Además...él tiene 20 y yo 16...así que no

\- Yo pensé que te gustaba Kentaro

\- ¡Pues estas muy equivocada! - abrí la puerta y salí cerrando de un portazo.

¿A mí, gustarme el estúpido pervertido ese? Ni loca, ni que estuviera drogada. Antes de gustarme alguien como ese bruto primero muerta...Es un bruto, un enfermo mental, un descerebrado de mierda, es lindo, es fuerte y tiene bonitos ojos y..¡Que estoy diciendo!, ¡me estoy volviendo loca, por dios!...Sabía que no debería escuchar a la tonta de Miyako y sus cursilerías. Tontas hormonas...aj, me estoy convirtiendo en Momoko. Dios, esto es insoportable. Además ese invesil se atrevió a tocarme hace días, eso no se lo perdonaré, quien se cree, es un pervertido. Incluso más que Saito o Masaru, esos tres son unos locos. El nena de Makoto también lo es en ocasiones pero es más inocente que un perro.

Bueno, ya llegué al lugar...Es un lugar no muy grande con el nombre de "Osaka". Casi nadie viene aquí, porque bueno..teniendo la playa y el mar a escasos minutos de ahí, son pocos los que vienen a éste gimnasio. Entré rápidamente y busqué con la mirada a alguien. Ese alguien era Riki, el dueño del lugar. Es lindo si me preguntan, es de ojos grises espeluznantes y cabello negro alborotado, además de que tiene un cuerpo muy ejercitado. Lo llamé y estuvimos hablando un poco, luego fui a los vestidores para cambiarme. Sinceramente no me gusta la ropa corta ni ajustada, pero perdí una apuesta con Miyako y bueno...esto es lo que tengo por ahora. Luego me encargaré de esa rubia con cara de ángel inocente. Bueno...casi me olvido de mi cinturón. Lo guardé en el bolso, sería un desastre si se me perdiera. Momoko me mataría y me tiraría a una sanja...Cuando estuve lista, salí y me coloqué los guantes de boxeo.

Pase un buen rato haciendo ejercicio y casi moliendo a golpes a algunos chicos o chicas que iban a ese gimnasio. Para mí, todos son unos débiles que no se esfuerzan. Sólo que no sé por qué pero sentía dos miradas sobre mi a cada rato, eso me ponía incómoda. Uno, porque me di cuenta que Riki me miraba y dos, porque no sabía quién era el otro. Miraba a todos lados pero solo encontraba la oscura mirada de Riki...nadie más, los demás seguían con lo suyo. Bueno, no le tomé importancia pero si encontraba a otro que me miraba le iba a romper toda la cara, sinverguenza que es. Luego de un rato, todos se estaban yendo, yo los observé alejarse, riendo y hablando . Suspiré y al darme la vuelta para ir a los casilleros, me encontré con Riki, sonriendo de esa forma tan...linda?

\- Oye kaoru...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - agarré una botella con agua y lo observé.

\- Ya que se fueron todos y quedamos nosotros dos solo...te parece salir conmigo - dijo sonriendo. Y yo sin darme cuenta me sonrojé.

\- ¿Como en una cita?

\- Si - asintió cruzado de brazos.

\- Esta bien, solo me iré a cambiar - dijo sonriendo. Estaba por ir a los casilleros hasta que él me tomó del brazo.

\- No, creo que estas mucho mejor así - dijo mirándome de una forma que enserio no me gusto.

\- No...yo enserio me quiero cambiar - dije nerviosa. Pero él no me soltaba.

\- Vamos Buttercup, quédate así - me dijo...él sabe?

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Vamos a jugar, ¿quieres Butter? - dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Esto enserio me asusta. ¿Quién es este tipo?

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Cállate!

* * *

 **Mucho antes.** **Pov Kentaro.**

Miré a mis hermanos, a Saito y a Ken...todos estamos más que aburridos, enserio no hay nada que hacer. No queremos salir a la playa por lo que pasó hace unos días. Lo que pasó fue que, muchas chicas nos miraban, y eso aumento la ira de mi hermana, y las chicas. Las fans, como las llamo ahora, nos acosaban o nos pedían que le ayudemos a ponerse bloqueador...yo con gusto y Masru también. Incluso ligamos con varias chicas muy hermosas. Ya tengo tres ex-novias en este lugar: Karol, Lisa y Meredi...creo que había dos más...si, Yumeko y Midori. Y Masaru estaba en las mismas. Y mi hermana como celosa que es, nos prohibió salir a la playa si ellas no salían. Que aburrido, ¿no?

Abrí un poco la puerta y observé la puerta del frente, esa era la habitación de Kaoru...todas las locas estaban ahí. Ahora que recuerdo, ella se va a un gimnasio o eso es lo que escuché, y va solo por un chico estúpido que si le llegara a hacer algo le rompería todo lo que tiene, le sacaría las tripas y haría que se las coma. ¡Y no crean que estoy celoso!, porque no lo estoy...solo que...si le pasa algo me culpan a mí, nada más. Aunque no me gusta que valla a ese lugar y este con ese tipo. Eso me hace enojar de sobre manera. Me dan ganas hasta de romper la casa completa y matar a todos en la playa con mis rayos-x...Sinceramente no es mala idea, sigo teniendo oscuridad dentro de mí después de todo. Luego me aburrí de escuchar a los tontos estos y salí de la habitación, ya que Kaoru había salido molesta por alguna razón desconocida para mí. Si, la estoy siguiendo ¿y qué?, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Además, eso será más divertido que estar en esa habitación.

Cuando ella entró a ese lugar, yo bajé del árbol del donde estaba y fui a la parte trasera, donde había de casualidad una escalera, me subí por ella y me quedé observando todo por una ventana. Ella ahora abrí una puerta y entraba...por ahora nada divertido. Pero cuando salió, enserio mi cabeza explotó. Me quedé viendo sus lindas piernas y sus bonitos pechos...simplemente hermosa. Ahora recuerdo cuando los toqué, hablo de su pechos, hasta me sé la medida y todo jaja...no son grandes ni pequeños, son medianos y bonitos para mí...Pero terminé con el ojo morado y una costilla rota gracias a eso. A veces es demasiado agresiva conmigo, yo que soy el santo de los santos.

Ella enserio es super buena golpeando ese saco de boxeo y moliendo a golpes a los otros tipos idiotas, que verguenza dan. Una mujer super sexy les gana...yo me corto las bolas antes de pasar por esa clase de verguenza, aunque yo soy el único que le pude ganas a MI verdecita, si, le digo así, porque me encanta ver su cara y como se molesta. Pero algo me cabrea, ese tipo, el tan Riki si no me equivoco, la observa como si se la fuera a comer, y ese es MI trabajo. No me gusta para nada, pero al menos yo también puedo ver...Linda vista la mía eh...que bueno que la seguí y tuve este magnifico plan.

Luego de un rato, todos esos debiluchos salen del local, hablando de sus cosas sin sentido e importancia. Pero Kaoru se quedó, y con ese tipo...eso es...¡insoportable!. Ella no tiene derecho para quedarse con él, bueno...tiene derecho pero...¡No me gusta!

¡La invito a salir?!, ¿pero quién mierda se cree que es para hacer eso?, ella no va a aceptar, estoy seguro...No hay forma de que ella le diga que sí a él y a mi ni me da la hora. Imposible...

 _\- Esta bien, solo me iré a cambiar..._

Escuché eso realmente?...Ella...Mi verdecita...¿le dijo que sí y se sonrojo?...¡Esto es el colmo!...pero...¿qué hago?...Yo he alejado a todos los chicos de ella, sin que lo sepa obviamente, y no sé por qué hago eso, pero algo me dice que debo hacerlo. Que ella no puede estar con nadie más que no sea con...¿conmigo?...Yo...ya estoy confundido y ahora me doy cuenta...Kaoru me gusta...Me gusta mucho, y no es como otras veces, esto es diferente, ella no es como las otras chicas, no lo es...¿realmente me gusta?

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, la verdad no sé ni que me pasa, estoy loco o bebí de más. Miré hacia donde estaban ellos y...¡¿por qué diablos esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente y él encima de ella apunto de tocarle los pechos?!...¡Yo solo tengo el derecho!. Nunca pensé hacer esto pero es necesario, rompí la ventana de vidrio, clavándome algunos en mis manos, pero no me importó. Lo que me importa es ella, que este intacta.

 **Pov normal.**

\- ¡Si no la sueltas te asesino estúpido!

\- ¡Butch, que sorpresa! - dijo riendo con malicia.

\- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

\- Bueno...digamos que fui enviado para secuestrar a cuatro lindas chicas super poderosas - dijo el malnacido.

\- Suéltala ahora

\- ¿O sino qué eh? - dijo antes de acercarse lentamente a los pechos de Kaoru.

\- Juro que si le tocas un pelo te reviento todo - amenazó con los puños apretados y un aura negra.

\- Ya sabía que estabas enamorado de ella - dijo sonriendo con malicia. Y sin previo aviso, colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de la chica y los apretó, haciendo que Kaoru abra los ojos sonrojada.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! - gruñó Kentaro antes de que le aparezcan unos cuernos verdes, una cola del mismo color, unas alas negras y sus dientes se afilaron.

\- ¡¿Qué...? - Kaoru enserio no se creía lo que veía.

\- Valla...así que al fin te muestras - dijo Riki riendo. Salé de encima de Kaoru y se transforma, ahora era una sombra negra con ojos verde oscuro.

\- ¡Esta me la pagas invesil! - exclamó Butch antes de volar rápidamente hasta la sombra. Afiló sus garras tratando de cortar a la sombra, pero ésta desapareció.

\- Valla Butch, eres un lento - dijo burlón y apareció atrás de Kaoru.

\- La tocas y te asesino - dijo furioso.

\- Bonita Kaoru...¿ves a ese chico?, es un monstruo, él podría hacerte daño - le susurró la sombra a Kaoru. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no se lo cree ni el perro - dijo molesta. La sombra frunció el ceño e hizo aparecer unos tentáculos que la rodearon.

\- ¡Suéltala ya! - exclamó Butch antes de patear a Riki y mandarlo a volar - ¿Estas bien?

\- Tú...- ella lo miró en shock.

\- No puedo contártelo aún...lo hablaremos luego y no se lo digas a nadie, mis hermanos me matan - dijo Butch. En eso Riko aparece a su lado y lo manda a volar de una patada.

\- ¡Jaja eres un idiota! - se rió Riki. Pero en eso sintió algo inyectándose en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero tú eres más estúpido! - dijo Kaoru sacando la aguja que siempre llevaba consigo. Era una formula creada por el profesor Utonio para hacer desaparecer a las sombras.

\- Recuerda bonita...no confíes en él ni en sus hermanos...después de todo...son hijos de Him y unos malditos demonios como yo - dijo antes de desaparecer dejando ceniza que se fue gracias al viento que entró por la ventana.

\- Listo...- susurró Butch antes de hacer desaparecer su transformación en demonio. Se levantó con las manos sangrantes y corrió hacia los vestidores. Kaoru lo vio y lo siguió rápidamente. Loq ue había dicho esa sombra la dejó confundida. Al entrar a los vestidores, vio que él tocaba sus cosas.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!, ¡deja mis cosas maldito demonio! - exclamó molesta. Le quitó el bolso y él la miró con furia.

\- ¡Ay lo siento su majestad!

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?!, ¡¿y qué mierda haces aquí?!

\- ¡Al menos podrías decir, gracias Kentaro me salvaste de ese demonio violador y secuestrador! - dijo molesto.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! - exclamó antes de darse la vuelta para irse, enserio estaba muy confundida. Kentaro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, no sabía si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no lo soportaba. La agarró del brazo y la lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - exclamó asustada. Él la ignoró y se colocó encima para luego besarla con locura. Ella se quedó en shock y sin saber que hacer, no se esperaba eso y por alguna razón tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar, sentía como mariposas en el estómago pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza decía que estaba mal, que él solo jugaba con ella, ese era su problema, tenía miedo de que él jugara con ella. Pero, ya no pudo, no lo soportó y correspondió ese beso que empezaba a ser más dulce y suave, dejando de lado lo brusco y lo salvaje. Él la sentó en su piernas abrazándola y la siguió besando con tanta tranquilidad, que ninguno supo que él tenía. Ella era suave y salvaje, él atractivo y brusco. Pero era una combinación perfecta. Dejó los labios de la chica y bajó por su barbilla y su cuello, lenta y sensualmente.

\- No...¡No! - exclamó Kaoru abriendo los ojos. Lo empujó bruscamente, haciendo que él se golpee la cabeza con el suelo

\- Mierda...- susurró adolorido.

\- _*Yo no seré una de sus zorras*_ \- pensó con los ojos cristalinos. Agarró su bolso y salió corriendo lo más rápido posible.

\- Maldita sea...¿qué es lo que pasa? - susurró él tapando su cara con ambas manos.

* * *

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía. No quería volver a verlo, sabía que no debía llorar por un idiota mujeriego como él, pero no podía impedirlo. Cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos había sido todo perfecto, se sentía segura, y al alejarse, sentía un vacío enorme y unas ganas de llorar. Jamás le había gustado llorar, eso no era lo suyo. Odiaba sentirse como esas chicas tontas que lloraban por un chico. En su caso, ese chico era un idiota tan malditamente atractivo y con aire de peligro que no la dejaba tranquila, pero también era un estúpido mujeriego, que no le importaba los sentimientos de las chicas, eso le importaba un reverendo pimiento. Ahora, había perdido su primer beso por culpa del más mujeriego del mundo. Ahora estaba confundida al máximo...¿él la quería?¿o solo había sido un juego más?

Vio a lo lejos la casa en donde estaban los demás y se secó las lágrimas que trató de impedir que salieran...pero había sido imposible. Se sentía la más estúpida del planeta, una niña frágil, cosa que no era. Abrió la puerta de un portazo y entró gritando sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás.

\- LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO

\- ¡Kaoru! - solo escuchó la voz de Miyako pero nada más. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, estaba cansada, frustrada y triste consigo misma. Esos sentimientos que sentía por dentro, los odiaba. No quería sentir nada por ese idiota. Sólo necesitaba desaparecer todo esos pensamientos y sentimientos. Recordó el beso tan profundamente que sintió ganas de llorar y lanzarse por la ventana. Pero no, no lo hizo, solo se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero sinceramente sabía que eso no sería posible por ahora.

\- _*Estúpido Kentaro o Butch, lo que sea*_ \- dijo molesta. En eso la puerta se abre, mostrando a la chica demonio con cabello blanco.

\- Kaoru - dijo sentándose en una silla En ese momento recordó la transformación de Kentaro en demonio, sabía que Kimiko y Saito podía hacer eso, pero no que los hermanos Him pudieran. Y eso es lo que quería saber...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella sin ganas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, ¿por qué?

\- Porque entraste a la casa diciendo: "Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio" - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Que te importa - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- A mi no me hablas así señorita gruñidos - dijo Kimiko molesta. Kaoru la miró un momento y luego se rió -. ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada - dijo sonriendo -. Gracias...

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó confundida.

\- Siempre hacer que me salga una sonrisa, igual que la pelirroja y Miyako - dijo Kaoru sentándose en la cama.

\- Pues...de nada - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Vienes para eso?

\- Si...pero ahora que recuerdo, tienes que venir abajo, a venido una mujer llamada Satsuki Tanaka, es una profesora científica como el Profesor, es su amiga - dijo parándose de un salto.

\- ¿El Profesor tiene amigas? - preguntó con burla.

\- Parece que sí, y que le gusta - dijo riendo.

\- Entonces vamos - dijo Kaoru. Las dos salen de la habitación. Bajaron por las escaleras sin apuro y al ver a Momoko en ese estado las dos se asustaron, pensando que algo muy malo le pudo a ver pasado, y lo pero, ellas no pudieron hacer nada.

\- ¡Pelirroja! - exclamó Kaoru preocupada. En eso salió Kentaro de la cocina para saber que pasaba. Los dos al verse se sonrojaron y se miraron con ira.

Ella recordó el beso...un beso inesperado...

 **...**

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Olé...?...Bueno, espero que les guste...lo hice con mucho espero...Y ese beso dios jajaja_**

 ** _Bueno, mejor dejó de joder._**

 ** _Comenten si quieren o sino no lo hagan y déjenme en suspenso, pensando que nadie lo lee y que no sé que es lo que piensan de los caps._**

 ** _Bueno..._**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces XD_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	20. Un día desastroso

Bueno...¿Hola?... _Perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho, espero que no se allan aburrido de esperar. Es que la computadora se descompuso (culpa de mi padre y mi hermana) y no podía publicar nada por el celular de mi mamá porque ella se había ido de viaje. Pero aquí me tienen, continuando con esta historia. Espero que les guste._

Otra cosa, este cap se va a tratar de lo que le paso a Momoko...porque llegó de esa manera...

 **Capítulo: 20 - Un día desastroso.**

 **Pov Momoko.**

Estábamos en el cuarto de Kaoru, ¿por qué?, la verdad que no lo sé XD...Sólo sé que nos gusta molestarla. Ahora está como loca buscando su bolso para ir al gimnasio, y me da tanta gracias cuando menciono al dueño...creo que era Riki. Estamos riendo y recordando las cosas que había pasado desde que llegamos, mientras que mi dulce (sarcasmo) amiga grita y revuelve todo como cualquier loca desesperada lo haría. La verdad me da gracia. En fin, por fin logró encontrar su bolso. Pero no quiero que valla a ese gimnasio, y es porque siento que algo malo va a pasar si va hoy. Pero bueno, tal vez no sea nada y solo sean cosas mías, además, ella es más terca que una mula y yo juntos jaja.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué vas a ese gimnasio, en vez de hacer otra clase de actividades, a sea, tienes un cuerpo ejercitado y eres flaca - dijo Kuriko. En realidad tiene razón, yo creo que tiene algo con el dueño del lugar.

\- Si, falta 9 días para irnos - dijo Miyako. Ellas y su inocencia en ocasiones. Mejor dicho, son ingenuas, pero no las querría sino fueran así.

\- Que inocentes son - dijo Kimik. Quien sabe perfectamente, al igual que yo, lo que pasa aquí.

\- Kaoru va ahí solo porque le atrae el dueño del lugar

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - exclamó sonrojada...ven?...teníamos razón, y eso hace que nosotras sonriamos como tontas -. Además...él tiene 20 y yo 16...así que no

Eso se lo cree ni ella...además se sonrojó...

Yo pensé que te gustaba Kentao - dijo Kuriko con su fingida inocencia.

\- ¡Pues estás equivocada! - dijo antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo. Bueno...¿Quién le gusta?

¿Kentaro o Riki?

\- Bueno...parece que aún sigue molesta con él - dijo Miyako. En ese momento recordé por qué y empecé a reír.

\- Y quién no lo estaría si hace dos días le tocó los senos

\- Él es un pervertido en cuerpo y alma - dijo Kimiko. Eso hizo que pensara, enserio él era un pervertido y me gustaba porque hacía sonrojar a Kaoru y así podría molestarla como lo hace ella, pero..también es un mujeriego, y no me gustaría que algún día ilusione a Kaoru...porque si eso llega a pasar y yo lo sé, le partiré las bolas en cuatro. Luego me reí por lo que dijo Miyako, de que él terminó con un ojo morado y totalmente noqueado. En eso recordé algo...tenía que ir a hacer algo muy importante.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero debo irme también - dije levantándome del sofá en el que me encontraba.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - me preguntó Miyako. Yo le sonreí para no preocuparla.

\- A pasear, necesito hacer algo, bay - dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Al salir, vi la puerta de en frente, que era la de Ken, por alguna razón siento que alguien me observó al salir. No le tomé mucha importancia y empecé a caminar, bajando las escaleras e imaginando que es lo que haría o comería hoy. Quería ir al parque...bien, eso haré. L a verdad es que me preguntó por qué Kentaro esta persiguiendo a Kaoru, si, lo vi. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, dios. Sólo espero que a Kentaro no le agarre un ataque de celos y golpee al tipo. Aunque él diga que no ama a Kaoru yo sé que sí, pero no estoy muy segura. Es un pervertido, así que puede ser cualquier cosa, uno: que enserio le guste ella, o dos: que solo se quiera divertir con ella. Cualquier cosa que pase, yo estaré ahí, para felicitar o para regañar y golpear. Si, pasar más tiempo con Kaoru y su actitud me ha vuelto más de esas palabras y esas acciones. Pero aún sigo como antes, la misma chica otaku, que ama los dulces, pasteles, chocolate, helado (*-*), también me encanta el color rosa, es hermoso, además, combina con mis ojos. Y sigo siendo una soñadora que anda en las nubes, y entendí que soy alguien bipolar, ya no había porque negarlo. Ahora solo soy más seria, me va genial en la escuela y dejé de ser una enamoradiza sin remedio. Y creo que por eso ahora los chicos se fijan en mí, eso es frustrante. Porque se supone que una persona que ama a ese alguien especial, debe quererlo/a tal y como es, con defectos y todo, o sino, no es amor. O eso es lo que pienso yo...Valla, que rápido me desvió de los temas...ya entiendo porque dicen que soy muy olvidadiza.

Pronto llegué al parque, era hermoso, parecía más un bosque lindo y mágico con un camino que llevaba a un lugar extraordinario, bueno, eso es solo mi imaginación. Me senté en una banca y observé a los niños jugar. Aún recuerdo cuando jugaba con Kuriko, y las chicas. Si, tal vez eramos grandes (13 años) para subirnos a los columpios de niños o eso, pero solo sé, que la vida se disfruta sin importar cuan viejo y maduros seamos.

En eso un hombre pasó con un carro de helado. Eso me hizo sonreír. Me levanté y caminé hasta él. Tal vez se pregunten por qué me vine al parque sola y deje a las chicas, pues no es que me aburra, es divertido estar con ellas y hacer bromas, pero necesitaba despejarme, salir un rato y estar sola, es que me la paso pensando mucho sobre la venganza de Him y los demonios, la verdad es que eso me tiene muy estresada, o sea, soy la líder y tengo que procurar que todos estén bien , y eso es estresante, me pregunto que pensará Masaru sobre todo esto, él es divertido pero a veces es serio y muy reservado, no habré sus sentimientos y parece roca, pero es bastante divertido y pervertido. Sólo quisiera saber que pasa por su cabeza ante esta situación...Pero es tan terco y orgulloso que no me dirá ni J.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me sorprendí cuando vi a un montón de personas delante mío...¿cuándo pasó esto?...Que distraída dios. Bueno, al menos Kaoru no está aquí, ella ya estaría armando un escándalo. Ahora me imagino lo que pasaría si ellas estuvieran aquí ahora. Kaoru insultaría a todo el mundo, incluyendo a un perro que pasa por ahí, Kimiko estaría en las mismas o simplemente se quedaría observando o tratando de chantajear a los demás parea que la dejen pasar, Miyako trataría de calmar a Kaoru o se disculparía, y yo solo le taparía la boca y la arrastraría hasta una banca y dejando a cargo a para que compre los helados. Mientras Miyako y yo, que somos increíblemente pacientes, estaríamos hablándole como una mamá a su hijo/a.

Al fin era mi turno. Compré un helado de frutilla, mi favorito y me fui a sentar a la banca de antes. Suerte que nadie trató de robarme mi lugar. Lami el helado super contenta. Luego suspiré cansada y cerré los ojos. Me pregunto que locuras estarán haciendo esas tres y que pasará con Kentaro y Kaoru,tal vez ya lo descubrió y lo mató a los golpes. En eso un ruido en los arbustos me hizo abrir los ojos, pero no era nada, cuando me voltee a ver mi helado ¡no estaba!...¡Mi helado desapareció!...¡¿Dónde está?!...Me levanté rápidamente y vi para todos lados, buscando una explicación lógica para todo esto. ¿Habrá sido un fantasma?...¡sabía que era cierto!...Estaba por irme, ya que no quería quedarme en un parque embrujado.

\- ¿Buscas algo rosadita?

No...¡debí suponerlo!...¡Obviamente fue el más invesil de los invesiles!. Sólo él es capaz de hacerme algo tan malvado, se atrevió a robarme mi helado. Voltee a verlo lentamente, y si, era él, el más tarado de los tarados, el más ratero de los rateros, o sea, Masaru.

\- Dámelo ahora - dijo con seriedad. Pero conociéndolo no lo hará.

\- ¿Por qué te lo daría? - dijo con su estúpida voz burlona.

\- ¡Porque yo lo compré, es MIO idiota! - le reclamé pero lo único que hizo ese infeliz fue sentarse en la banca y COMERSE MI HELADO.

\- Pues princesa perfección...aquí no dice tu nombre y perdón, pero ahora ya es de mi estómago - dijo con una mirada burlona.

 ** _¡¿Quién se cree?!, ¡¿el rey?!_**

\- Y eso qué?, yo lo compré con mi dinero y tú eres un maldito psicópata que me roba todo, ahora tienes que comprarme otro!! - dije molesta. Él solo me miró...tal vez esté recapacitando

\- Jajajaja

y todo se fue al carajo cuando se mató de la risa delante mío. ¡Lo odio!

\- ¡Deja de reírte estúpido y ve a comprarme otro!

\- Que vocabulario el tuyo nena - dijo riendo otra vez. Quiero matarlo y tirarlo a los perros, aunque tal vez se intoxiquen por el sabor de este perro maldito no entrenado.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- Pff...no te enojes nena, solo te quité algo mío - dijo el maldito con voz desinteresada.

\- Eres un estúpido Masaru - miré para todos lados buscando algo que me sirviera, entonces vi un palo entre unos arbustos y lo agarré rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces con ese palo?

\- Nada del otro mundo - dije y sin previo aviso lo golpee en la cabeza. Ya se lo merecía el muy inútil.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Momoko idiota?!

\- Eso te pasa por ladrón

\- Y tú eres una enana

\- No lo soy

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Idiota!

\- ¡Loca!

\- ¡Monstruo!, ¡miserable!

\- ¡Wuau!, ¡que insulto! jajaja

\- ¡Cállate Brick! - mierda...le dije Brick en vez de Masaru, que tonta, bueno, él parece no preocuparse por eso.

\- ¡Tapón de alberca! jajaja

\- ¡Cerdo!

\- ¡Infantil!

\- ¡Basura!

\- Dios...¡mi corazón!

\- ¡Deja de hacerte!

\- ¡Eres un piojito muy molesto!

\- CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE

Tal vez llamé la atención de todo el parte, pero eso es lo de menos, como siempre digo, situaciones desesperadas merecen medidas desesperada. Y parece que gané ya que ese idiota se cayó.

\- ¡Cálmate! - me tapó la boca...cerdo..-. Te compraré otro helado, ¿vale?

Yo solo asentí con mi mejor cara de ángel.

\- Quédate aquí - dijo antes de irse a formar en la fila de los helados. Siempre ganó.

\- Yo siempre gano

Me volví a sentar en la banca con todo el descaro del mundo, a veces me comporto como si fuera una loca rebelde, pero no es así, bueno, tal vez un poco. Observé a Masaru y sonreí. Espero que se de cuenta de que conmigo nadie juega de esa forma en que hizo. Mis dulces no se me quitan, hubiera pedido, y de seguro le convidaba, bueno, con todo lo que me hace creo que lo meditaría más. En ese momento él volteo para verme, ni crea que me iré y dejaré que se coma esos helados. Entonces le saqué la lengua como siempre me gusta hacer para molestarlo y le sonreí con malicia. Parece que se enojo, que bien.

Suspiré ya que se tardaba demasiado, sé que que todos aman los helados pero cuando se trata de eso yo no soy muy paciente que digamos. Porque cuando quiero algo lo quiero ¡ya!.

\- Discúlpeme señorita - dijo un hombre más mayor que yo -. Necesito su ayuda, por favor

\- ¿En qué te ayudo? - le pregunte. Sé que no se debe hablar con los desconocidos pero no puedo impedir que mi sentido de justicia me diga lo contrario. Él me agarró de la mano levantándome rápidamente y me llevó corriendo, hacía un lugar que no sabía que había o que nunca me había percatado de que estaba. Era entre unos arbustos con flores, muy lindas por cierto. Él hombre ese, que por cierto estaba buenísimo, era de cabello rubio alborotado (super sexy *-*) y ojos grises oscuros. Traté de preguntar a dónde me llevaba o que es lo que pasaba pero él no respondía. Ahora sí tengo un mal presentimiento...No debí hablarle, soy una tonta en ocasiones. Llegamos a una especie de bosque o plaza abandonada y me arrojó al suelo fuertemente. Yo lo miré asustada, pero por alguna razón, en sus ojos vi algo, parecía no querer hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero tal vez es mi imaginación. Entonces, cuando pensé que no me haría nada ya que se quedó parado mirando con aire pensativo, él se arrojó encima mío y rompió mi...¡mi camisa en pedazos!...¡No, esto está muy mal!

\- SUÉLTAME, AYUDA - grité lo más fuerte que pude, pero nadie viene, nadie está cerca -. MASARU

\- Nadie te escuchará, Blossom - me susurró al oído de forma siniestra, era lindo pero daba miedo. Un escalofrío pasó por mi cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima salió de mis ojos.

 **Pov Masaru. Antes de lo sucedido.**

Que aburrido. El cuarto de Ken es lo peor del mundo, nadie tiene nada bueno que hacer o decir. Enserio, que mierda. Solo veo por la ventana esperando a que algo bueno pase por ahí y yo pueda hacer, mientras escuchó como Makoto habla de sus sueños raros y no se qué, Saito revisa todo para ver que encuentra y Ken le grita para que deje de tocas sus cosas. La verdad es muy cómico, pero yo me muero de ganas por molestar a alguien. Sé que ya soy bastante grande y maduro pero nací o me cree para esto, además, todos nos dicen lo mismo, fuimos creados para un solo propósito: Destruir a la PowerPuff Girl Z...Pero eso ya es aburrido, aunque sé que si pelearamos con ellas en este mismo instante, nosotros ganaríamos, ya que gracias al estúpido afeminado de Him, entrenamos sin descanso todos esos años que no estuvimos, o sea, de donde creen que saqué mis músculos. Bueno, dejando eso de lado...

Voltee hacia la puerta y por alguna razón, Kentaro esta mirando por ahí, y yo sé la razón, quiere seguir a Kaoru a ese lugar llamado "Osaka". Él piensa que no me doy cuenta, sé perfectamente que esta colado por ella, se le nota, pero Kaoru es la única que no lo a notado. Incluso el payaso del Profesor lo noto. A veces esa chica es demasiado distraída en el tema del romance. Pero la entiendo, ella piensa que él es un mujeriego, y lo es en cuerpo y alma, y también un desgraciado pervertido como yo, pero con ninguna chica había actuado así. Nunca le importó nada de eso y salía con cualquier mujer que se le cruzaba en el camino. Incluso ya tiene un par de ex-novias, y yo igual. Creo que mis ex se llamaban...Liliana, Tatiana y Dalila, esas tres eran hermanas...y luego había dos más que eran sus mejores amigas, Lucía y Juana, nombre de viejas pero con un excelente cuerpo. Pero me aburrí de ellas, eran muy celosa y muy compradictas, además eran muy acosadoras y melosas, yo no quiero eso.

Luego de un rato, todo seguía igual, excepto que Kentaro ya se había ido. Volví a mirar por la ventana y vi a mi primera víctima del día. Vi a una hermosa peliroja con ojos rosas, de carácter fuerte y muy come dulces, que caminaba hacía...por la dirección a la que va, supongo que irá al parque. Miré a mi hermano y a los otros dos, tan distraídos con su pelea de niños pequeños que ni cuenta se dieron cuando salió Kentaro o cuando salí yo.

Cuando llegué al parque empecé a buscarla por todos lados, hasta que la vi sentada en una banca alejada de los demás, parecía bastante pensativa. Me acerqué a ella lentamente y me subí a un árbol cercano a ella. La observé tan distraída que...me aburrí por completo, pero ya empezaré a molestar, solo que esperaré el momento indicado.

En eso un hombre gordo y feo caminó cerca de ella con un carrito de helado, suerte que la pelliroja no se resiste fácilmente. Y como lo esperé, ella se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el hombre ése. Bien, la rosadita es tan considerada, que ya me va a traer un helado. Pero no entiendo en qué tanto piensa, ya que ni cuenta se dio cuando muchas personas se colaron. Pero conociéndola, no dirá nada y estará firme y paciente, como la niña santa que es. Me bajé del árbol rápidamente y me senté en la banca, ya que una pareja planeaba sentarse ahí...y no, éste lugar le pertenece a Momoko, alias la niña santa.

Pronto, sarcasmo evidente, le tocó a ella. Me levanté rápidamente y me volví a subir al árbol. Ella caminó hacia la banca y se sentó. Ese helado que sostenía se veía tentador. Pero por alguna razón, me empecé a exitar cuando ella lamió el helado, y como soy tan pervertido...imagine unas cuatas cosas que hice con varias chicas. Casi nadie lo sabe, pero Kentaro y yo no somos vírgenes, Makoto si y Kimiko obviamente si, y sé que nos mataría si lo supiera...pero que más da.

Me estaba aburriendo, esa chica solo piensa. Me da curiosidad, tal vez este pensando cosas eróticas...ja, obvio que no, es más santa que Makoto. En ese momento vi mi oportunidad, estaba distraída y el helado era la presa, tan indefenso. Bajé del árbol silenciosamente y con sigilo agarré un palo grueso y largo, lo tiré entre unos arbustos y me oculte. Ella abrió los ojos y giró en dirección hacia donde había caído el palo, pero obviamente no lo notó. Y esos simples minutos eran mi oportunidad, corrí agilmente y le quité el helado para luego ocultarme y observarla con una sonrisa burlona. Me divertía ver como veía para todos lados y en sus ojos se mostraba la incredulidad. Era tierna pero una fiera, no puedo evitar pensar cosas pervertidas con verla a ella...ni yo me lo explico, es algo que pasa desde hace bastante tiempo, tal vez sea atracción física. Ella se quedó con cara de haber visto un fantasma y se levantó, esta loca. Pero quería un día divertido, así que ella no se va.

\- ¿Buscas algo rosadita?

Sonreí con malicia al verla detenerse y gruñir. Era como uno de esos enanitos que se enfurecen, muy cómico. Luego se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miró con cólera.

\- Damelo ahora - dijo con seriedad, su típica mirada de hielo.

\- ¿Por qué te lo daría? - dije con burla.

\- Porque yo lo compré, es MIO idiota - me reclamó con cara asesina. Esto era sumamente divertido. Pero la ignoré olímpicamente y me senté en la banca. Y para ponerme más diversión a esto, me comi su helado de un bocado...mmm...¡delicioso!

\- Pues princesa perfección...aquí no dice tu nombre y perdón, pero ahora ya es de mi estómago - dijo con una mirada burlona y arrogante.

\- Y eso qué?, yo lo compré con mi dinero y tú eres un maldito psicópata que me roba todo, ahora tienes que comprarme otro!!

La miré sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, no sabia si reírme por su cara roja de rabia o reírme porque piensa que soy tan tonto como para ir y comprarle otro. Ni que me fuera a dejar manipular por ella. Así que decidí reirme por ambas cosas.

\- jajajaja

\- ¡Deja de reírte estúpido y ve a comprarme otro!

\- Que vocabulario el tuyo nena - me reí otra vez. Era divertido molestarla. Sé que tiene unas ganas enormes de asesinarme, se le nota en los ojos y en la cara.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- Pff...no te enojes nena, solo te quité algo mio - dije desinteresado.

\- Eres un estúpido Masaru - dijo molesta. Pasar más tiempo con Kaoru le afectó el cerebro. Empezó a ver para todos lados, hasta que localizó algo entre los arbustos. Yo no le di importancia, pero la observé perplejo cuando agarró un palo. Le pregunté que hacía con ese palo y lluego de escuchar su respuesta, me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Y así empezamos a discutir, como siempre, nada del otro mundo. Todo los insultos que me suelta, los respondo con naturalidad, si escuchara los insultos de Kentato...puff...

\- ¡Cállate Brick! - tonta...me dijo por mi verdadero nombre..bueno, no hay nadie así que mi modo, no me importa. Y así siguió la "conversación" que en realidad parecía interminable...dios...

\- ¡Eres un piojito muy molesto!

\- CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE

\- ¡Cálmate! - le tapé la boca rápidamente. Ese grito atrajo las miradas de muchas personas y además, me estaba rompiendo los oídos, y no me gustan los ruidos fuertes. Y entonces, para no escucharla más y terminar enojandome y gritando cosas impropias, acepté lo que no pensé que aceptaría -. Te compraré otro helado, ¿vale?

Ella asintió con una cara tan angelical que me dio ganas de golpearla pero a la vez besarla...¿besarla?...si, eso...me estoy volviendo loco.

\- Quédate aquí - le dije seriamente. Empecé a caminar hacia el carro de helados y el hombre viejo. Cuando vi la fila, enserio me quise tirar un tiro en la frente o matar a alguien. Me quiero morir...esto enserio va a tardar, fue lo que pensé.

Sabía perfectamente que esa niña santa se estaba burlando de mi y creyéndose la muy reina. Pero ya me las va a pagar...y no hablo de algo serio o eso, sino...de otra clase de castigo, un castigo que me encantara y que a ella la hará suspirar de placer.

Solo sé que debo recordar esto...- * _Nota mental: no quitarle algo a Momoko si luego voy a caer en su manipulación_ * -...fue lo que pensé con fastidio. Me pregunto si se habrá ido. Voltee a verla y no, seguía sentada en esa banca. Pero lo que me puso colérico fue verla sacarme la lengua y con esa sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- _*Maldita manipuladora*_

 **Pov normal.**

Por fin era su turno, después de tanto. Se volteó y caminó hasta el banco...pero ella ya no estaba. Miró para todos lados, preguntándose si enserio ella se había ido. La verdad es que no pensó que ella se haría sin el helado. En ese momento enfureció por completo, uno porque lo había hecho gastar dinero y dos porque se había ido sin decirle nada. Lo había abandonado cruelmente. Tiró los helados en el cesto y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jens. Empezó a caminar hacia una parte más alejada de ese parque. Era un lugar que solo él conocía y venía para pensar o para descargarse con algún árbol, hasta derribarlo. Era mejor descargarse con algo que con alguien.

Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra un árbol. Observó el lugar y de su bolsillo sacó su celular. Estaba entre llamar o no a la pelirroja. No es que importara pero quería saber que es lo que hacía y a donde estaba...Para ir a patearle el trasero.

\- ¡¡Ayuda!!

Guardó su celular de nuevo y miró para todos lados, tratando de escuchar bien, no sabia si era su imaginación o en verdad alguien estaba gritando. Nuevamente escuchó el grito y se levantó rápidamente al reconocer aquella desesperada voz femenina. Era Momoko.

Sin perder tiempo empezó a correr hacia esa dirección, parando de vez en cuando para escuchar. En unos minutos, la voz se escuchaba más cerca y clara. A lo lejos vio a su querida pelirroja tratando de quitarse a un tipo de encima. Corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido posible. Y su cara enrojecio de cólera al reconocer al tipo y ver como tocaba a la dulce chica.

\- ¡¡Suéltala ya Subaru!! - exclamó furioso y de una patada hizo que se alejará de la chica.

\- Hola Brick, tanto tiempo - dijo el hombre de cabello rubio alborotadoy ojos grises oscuros.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tocarla? - dijo con el ceño fruncido y un aura oscura lo envolvió.

\- El señor Him me mandó a hacer este exitante trabajo - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Tú solo eres una estúpida marioneta de ese maldito afeminado - dijo antes de que unos cuerno rojos aparecieran en su cabeza, le salió una cola de diablo, unas alas negras grandes y sus dientes se afilaron.

\- Valla...al fin te muestras chico malo - dijo riendo. Mientras que Momoko observaba a Brick en shock, en realidad no se esperaba eso.

\- ¡Vete de aquí y no te vuevas a acercar a ella! - gruñó con furia.

\- Enserio te importa, no? - dijo mirando a la chica que cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

\- Eso no te importa - dijo avanzando peligrosamente hacia él hombre rubio.

\- Bien, al menos agradece que no la alla besado antes que tú - dijo burlón.

\- Eres un maldito desgraciado - susurró mirándolo con irá. Se lanzó hacia el hombre y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago y luego en el rostro.

\- Eres un estúpido Brick - dijo Subaru antes de patearlo y mandarlo a volar, pero el pelirrojo extendió sus alas deteniendo el impacto.

\- ¡Juro que voy a matarte!

\- Realmente me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes pero bueno, el tiempo - dijo antes de desparecer.

\- M-masaru-kun - susurró Momoko parándose con los ojos cristalinos.

\- Momoko, ¿estas bien? - dejó de hablar cuando ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Muchas gracias Masaru, gracias - dijo sollozando. Él sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza.

\- No hay de que nena

\- Masaru...hay un problema - dijo ella con nerviosismo y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Etto...yo...no traigo camisa...ese hombre...la rompió - dijo casi en un susurro. Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido y suspiró.

\- Bueno...yo te daré mi camisa - le susurró. Ella levantó la mirada.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros niña santa - le sonrió y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Me juras que no miraras? - preguntó ella apenada.

\- Lo juro - dijo antes de que un aura oscura lo envolviera y volvió a ser Masaru. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- _*Ay dios*_ \- pensó Momoko muy sonrojada al ver el firme y ejercitado cuerpo de su contraparte.

\- Listo - le dio la camisa y ella lo agarró con nerviosismo. Lo miró unos minutos para verificar si veía o no. Sonrió y miró la camisa antes de ponersela.

\- Hermoso cuerpo el tuyo nena - dijo Masaru mirandola con lujuria.

\- ¡¡Pervertido!! - exclamó antes de voltearse y abrochar los botones con rapidez.

\- Jajaja

\- Ya no te rías - dijo apenada. Él se acercó a ella con seriedad. Ella lo miró confundida y se sorprendió cuando él se acercó a su cuello y lo olfateo.

\- Maldito...

\- M-masaru-kun?...¿qué haces?

\- Hueles a él - dijo molesto -. Y no me gusta...

\- ¿Tú lo conoces? - preguntó tímidamente. Él se alejó lentamente y la miró a los ojos.

\- Si...es sirviente de Him, se llama Subaru - dijo antes de darse la vuelta -. Subete a mi espalda..

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Subete ya! - ordenó con seriedad. Ella se subió a su espalda rápidamente. Y así empezó a caminar.

\- Masaru...¿por qué-

\- No te diré nada sobre mi transformación en demonio hasta que sea conveniente, y no te atrevas a decirle a alguien...

Ella no dijo nada más y tímidamente apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del chico. Masaru suspiró frustrado, y en ese momento sintió unas lágrimas mojar su espalda. Momoko estaba llorando, le hacia daño recordar lo de hace rato. Y juro que mataría al idiota ese, lo destrozaria junto con el maldito afeminado. Ninguno de los dos se salvaría de él...

 **\- Tiempo después -**

Suspiró aliviado al no ver alguna de esas chicas que lo habían perseguido cinco cuadras para violarlo. Apenas salió de esos arbustos y muchas muradas femeninas se invocaron en él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo aun cargando a la pelirroja. Luego de un rato las perdió de vista. A lo lejos vio el laboratorio y caminó jadeante hasta ahí. Momoko pedía que la bajara ya que él parecía bastante cansado, pero como era de esperarse, él la ignoró olímpicamente. Al fin llegó a la gran puerta.

\- Hola - dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Todos los observaron atentamente y espantados.

\- ¡Momoko!, ¡¿qué te pasó?! - dijo Kuriko preocupada. Miyako se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó cuando la pelirroja ya se encontraba de pie.

\- ¡Pelirroja! - miró hacia las escaleras y vio a kaoru y a kimiko mirandola con preocupación. No quería que ellas y los demás se preocuparán. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigas pensarían que ellas tenían la culpa por no haber estado ahí...y no quería eso.

En eso salió Kentaro de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó el Profesor, pero no tenía ganas de hablar, solo quería irse a poner algo de ropa.

\- Yo...yo...y...

\- Ve a ponerte algo - le susurró Masaru.

Ella agradeció eso y subió las escaleras, tratando de no mirar a sus amigas. Sabía que si las miraba tendría ganas de llorar, ya que vería dolor y culpabilidad en los ojos de ellas tres. Pero ninguna tenia la culpa, ellas no podían averlo sabido. Entró a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Recordó lo de hace rato. Y en eso recordó algo que le había dicho el hombre.

 _\- Todos morirán si no hacen algo...él no se detendrá hasta verlos muertos..._

Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, pensando en eso que había dicho aquel hombre llamado Subaru. Se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo, sus ojos ya no estaban tan rojos pero se notaba que había estado llorando. Enserio no le gustaba llorar. Salió mientras secaba su rostro y abrió el armario. Se quitó la camisa roja y se puso una de color rosa y una campera negra.

Agarró la camisa y se sonrojó por lo que había pasado hace rato...Ese tramposo la había visto semidesnuda y eso le avergonzaba...y más por lo que había dicho él.

 _\- Hermoso cuerpo el tuyo nena_

Sacudió su cabeza con un sonrojo muy notorio y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Caminó hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Toma - dijo entregándole la camisa. Él la agarró y se la puso.

\- Gracias - dijo sonriendo.

\- Yo...- Momoko miró a la mujer que había hablado.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Kentaro mirando a la mujer.

\- Yo soy la Profesora Tanaka - dijo con seriedad.

\- Ah...soy kentaro Him

\- Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara

\- Yo soy Masaru Him

\- Y yo Momoko Akatsutsumi

\- Un gusto...debo irme - dijo antes de pararse. Momoko la observó detenidamente y por alguna razón esa mujer le recordaba al maldito que trató de abusar de ella. Pero olvido eso al escuchar como el Profesor pedía que no se fuera.

\- ¡Pochi, tienes novia! - se rió Kentaro. Momoko miró a la perrita con una sonrisa .

\- ¡No es mi novia! - exclamó molesto y sonrojado.

\- No tienes porque mentirnos pulga - dijo Masaru riendo. Momoko lo observó con una sonrisa, él la había salvado y sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por él. Pero no sabia qué...

\- ¡Que no es mi novia!

\- Ay si, y yo no tengo ojos verdes - dijo Kentaro sarcástico. La pelirroja miró a Kaoru, que por alguna razón, evitaba mirar al pelinegro. Eso le resultó extraño, pero no dijo nada, no tenia animos para eso...

\- Cállate

Luego de un rato la Profesora y Mora se fueron, aunque al Profesor no le gusto. Y todos pensaron lo mismo: " _Le gusta la Profesora"._ Aunque él, obviamente, lo negó, puso una excusa y se fue a su habitación con la cara roja.

\- Mejor vamos a dormir, ya es tarde - dijo Momoko.

\- Si...

Todos subieron las escaleras, pero se detuvieron al el escuchar el grito del Profesor diciendo: " _¡¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi cuarto?!!"._ Todos lo ignoraron y se fueron a dormir.

 **Continuará...**

 ** _Espero que les alla gustado. Y enserio lamento la tardanza. Y hasta que la computadora no se arregle tendré que escribir desde el celular. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré escribiendo. No importa cuanto tarde, yo seguiré...Solo tengan un poco de paciencia_**

 ** _Bueno...Los amo muchoooo_**

 ** _Gracis por sus comentarios y ahora si...Hasta la próxima :)_**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces XD_**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii._**


	21. No te recuerdo

Hola *-* ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien. Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo de AMOR INESPERADO ¡yea!...Éste es el ultimo cap en el que estarán en la playa, luego vuelven y yaaaa.

 **¡A empezar!**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 21 - No te recuerdo.**

Miró la daga que sostenía entre sus manos y frunció el ceño, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. A unos centímetros de ella, había una foto de un atractivo hombre rubio, estaba llena de dardos.

La noticia que le había dado su mejor amiga la había destrozado...Nunca pensó que él aceptaría hacer algo así. Ahora se sentía mal y pensar en él hacía que quisiera matar a alguien. Pero quería creer que él no lo había hecho...¿había completado la misión o no?...¿él había violado a la líder superpoderosa?...Deseaba con todo el alma que no fuera así...y más cuando estaba esperando un hijo de ese hombre...

Escuchó unas llaves y supuso que era él, ya que él era el encargado de cuidar que no se escapara. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al hombre rubio de la fotografía.

\- Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer, estúpido...¿en dónde has estado que no me has venido a vistar?

\- Luna...

-...¡Eres un idiota! - exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos aunque no quería.

\- Déjame explicarte lo que paso

\- ¡Me fuiste infiel! - explotó ella -...Tú violaste a la novia de mi dulce Bricky

\- Basta...escúchame Luna

\- ¡Te detesto! - le arrojó la daga, pero él logró esquivarla fácilmente. Ella en realidad no quería hacer nada de lo que hacia, pero estaba molesta -. ¡Vete ahora!, ¡y olvida que tú y yo estuvimos juntos!, ¡y de que este hijo que espero es tuyo!

Él frunció el ceño con coraje y caminó rápidamente hacia ella. La arrojó a la cama que estaba en el calabozo ese y empezó a besarla con brusquedad. Luna trató de apartarlo pero no podía, él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Pronto logró calmarse y se arrepintió de haber actuado de esa forma, dejó si boca y le besó las mejillas y los parpados de forma tierna.

\- Perdóname...

Ella lo observó con los ojos aguados y lo abrazó con fuerza. No podía resistirse a ese hombre. Él sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que jamás le había mostrado a nadie, excepto a ella. Ella era una mujer que había cambiado su mundo, su forma de ver y sentir las cosas.

\- Te predono si me dices qué fue lo que pasó - dijo ella. Él se recostó a su lado y la miró detenidamente, admirando la belleza de la chica.

\- Tu padre quiso que ella sufriera por ser la líder y eso...entonces me pidió que hiciera eso y no tuve elección..sabes que haría cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere...

\- ¿Qué más pasó?...¿tú la...

\- ¡No!, llego tu hermano Brick y bueno...decidí irme

\- Mmm...algo me dice que desde el comienzo tuviste un plan - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cuál era según tú?

\- Sabías que Brick estaba cerca y aprovechaste eso..¿no?

\- Bueno, eres bastante inteligente cariño - dijo antes de besarla con locura.

\- Subaru...perdón por enojarme sin saber lo que en realidad pasó...y por arrojarte una daga y planear tu muerte - dijo apenada. Él la miró incrédulo antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- No importa...pero dime, ¿te lo contó la chismosa de Lisa?

\- Emm si...

\- Ya me las pagara esa tonta - dijo con malicia.

\- Subaru..e estado pensando en la situación...

\- ¿Cuál?

\- De qué hará mi padre cuando sepa que su hija está embarazada y que es por culpa de su fiel asesino

\- Bueno...probablemente me asesinara y hará que tu pierdas ese bebé - dijo apretando los puños.

\- Mi castigo terminará en unos días...- dijo ella.

\- No te preocupes Luna...él no te tocará un pelo - dijo con seriedad.

\- Te quiero Subaru-kun

\- Yo igual...

\- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mis hermanos...

* * *

\- Profesora Tanaka...

\- ¿Qué sucede Kimiko? - la miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos puede decir porque nosotras tenemos que venir a buscar esas extrañas moras mientras que los chicos se quedan en casa como panchos? - preguntó la peliblanca con los brazos cruzados.

\- Oh vamos, no sean negativas...solo faltan 3 días para irnos

\- ¿Y eso qué? - preguntó Kaoru molesta.

\- Chicas...- las llamó Miyako con voz temblorosa. Pero nadie le hace caso.

\- Solo encontramos las moras que pidió el Profesor y nos vamos - dijo la Profesora.

\- Pues hubiera venido él y sus momias - dijo Kaoru.

\- Chicas...

\- ¿Pero cuánto falta? - pregunto Momoko. Estar en ese bosque le traía recuerdos malos, aun no podía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos días. Como ese hombre trató de abusar de ella...eso la atormentaba. Pero por alguna razón, cuando Masaru estaba cerca de ella, se sentía segura y tranquila.

\- Según las instrucciones que nos dio el Profesor... estamos cerca de ese arbusto - suspiró viendo una hoja con indicaciones y dibujos raros.

\- Chicas...chicas...

\- Que mierda - susurró Kuriko molesta. Momoko frunció el ceño y Kaoru ya tenía una vena en la frente. La profesora Satsuki Tanaka había empezado a venir más seguido a la cabaña. Y después de un tiempo, ella y el Profesor habían desidido que ella la ayudaría en el laboratorio. Seria como trabajar juntos...Ya que sabía más cosas que cualquier otra persona.

\- ¡Chicas! - exclamó Miyako con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclaman sus amigas molestas. Mientras que Mora y la Profesora la miraron.

\- Miren eso...- señaló en el suelo. En donde se podían ver pisadas de zapatos...pero lo aterrador era que esas pisadas eran de sangre.

\- ¿Eso es sangre? - preguntó Mora saltando a los brazos de Kuriko.

\- Echemos un vistazo - dijo la Profesora. Se agachó y tocó el líquido rojo.

\- ¿Es o no? - preguntó Kimiko desesperada.

\- S-si...e-esto es...sangre - dijo asustada. Todas quedaron con ojos de puntitos y en eso se escuchó a alguien silvando.

\- Escondanse - ordenó la Profesora. Se escondieron tras unos arbustos.

\- Tengo miedo - susurró Miyako mirando a una persona pasar por ahí. Era un hombre muy alto, con músculos enormes, cabello negro y ojos cafés. Vestía totalmente de negro y llevaba un sombrero que le tapaba un poco la cara.

\- Silencio...Caminemos lentamente - les susurró a lo que ellas asintieron. Se pararon con sigilo y empezaron a caminar tratando de no hacer ruido. Mora miró el suelo y notó que había algo raro, lo miró con determinación...y para cuando se dio cuenta, las chicas y la mujer habían caido en un pozo bastante profundo.

\- ¡Profesora!, ¡chicas! - exclamó corriendo hacia ellas.

\- ¡Mora! - dijo la Profesora -. ¡Tienes que irte!

\- No..yo

\- ¡Has caso! - dijo Momoko al escuchar unas pisadas acercarse.

\- ¡Vete ya!, ¡y trae a los chicos y al Profesor!

-...Esta bien - dijo resignada. Salió corriendo y se ocultó entre unos arbustos. Se quedó grabando todo para tener pruebas y poder contarles mejor a los chicos. Lo que vio la hizo enojarse pero no salió. Suspiró al ver que el hombre ese se alejaba - con las chicas y la Profesora, pero se iba - y le daba la oportunidad de irse corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

 **En la cabaña...**

\- ¡Te gané!, ¡tragate esa perro!

\- ¡Trampa!, ¡hiciste trampa! - exclamó Saito molesto.

\- Oh vamos, no seas mal perdedor perro - dijo burlón.

\- ¿Quién ganó? - preguntó Pochi saliendo de la cocina.

\- Yo, el fabuloso Kentaro! - dijo orgulloso.

\- Eres un maldito presumido - dijo Saito.

\- Y tú un maldito perdedor - se río el pelinegro.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! - dijo Masaru.

\- ¿No les parece raro que las chicas y la Profesora no allan vuelto aún? - preguntó Makoto.

\- Y no te olvides de Mora - dijo Pochi.

\- Si que te encanta ella eh - dijo Ken riendo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! - exclamó sonrojado.

\- Tal vez...se distragieron con algo y ya - dijo Kentaro desinteresado.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Mira entrando de la nada.

\- Mora, ¿qué te ocurre? - preguntó Makoto al verla con la respiración agitada.

\- Ellas..hombre..pozo...él...amarró...monstruo gigante - dijo Mora tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- Sinceramente...nadie te entendió - dijo Saito.

\- Les...mostraré - dijo antes de que sus orejas se pararan y una pantalla apareciera.

 **En** **la pantalla...**

La Profesora y las chicas trataban de salir del pozo, pero era ondo y bastante resbaladizo. Además, ese hombre se acercaba a ellas. Y enserio daba miedo pensar en lo que podría hacerles...demasiadas películas.

\- Valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

El hombre formo una sonrisa sádica y empezó a sacar una por una con su tremenda fuerza, y las ató a cada una con una soga, como si fueran prisioneras.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡¿quién te crees que eres?! - exclamó Kaoru molesta.

\- Cierra la boca niña ruda - dijo el hombre mirándola con malicia.

\- ¿Q-qué haras con nosotras? - preguntó Miyako nerviosa.

\- Antes que nada, soy Saint y yo sacrifico personas de 14 a 17 años de edad - dijo como si fuera lo más normal.

\- ¡¿Y por qué haces eso?! - preguntó Momoko confundida.

\- Cerca de mi cabaña hay un gran lago, de donde cada mes sale una critura gigante que come personas...y yo lo alimento cada mes con cinco muchachas o jovenes para que no me debore y destruya mi propiedad. El monstruo saldrá hoy y bueno...necesito cinco hermosas jovenes para darle de alimento - dijo riendo con maldad.

\- NI CREAS QUE SEREMOS EL ALIMENTO DEL BOCASUCIA DE TU MONSTRUO - gritan Kimiko y Kaoru con furia.

\- ¡Callence de una vez!

\- Señor...yo sé que podríamos encontrar otra solución que no sea algo tan desagradable como esto - dijo la profesora.

\- Eres una mujer bastante bonita - dijo Saint mirándola pervertidamente.

\- Oye oye - dijo Momoko -. ¿Qué intentas hacer?, ella ya tiene novio

\- ¿Novio? - pregunta la Profesora confundida.

\- Está hablando del Profesor - dijo Miyako.

\- ¿Qué?, no, solo somos amigos - dijo sonrojada.

\- CALLENCE - gritó el hombre enojado.

\- Valla...porque no gritas más fuerte, parece que no te escucharon en china - dijo Kaoru furiosa.

\- ¡Basta ya! - exclamó alterado.

\- Que delicado - susurró Kimiko.

\- Ustedes serán la cena de Beckham y tú mi esposa - dijo agarrando un extremo de la cuerda y empezar a caminar mientras las arrastraba.

\- ¡No, ayuda!, ¡auxilio!, ¡salven nos!

\- ¡Cierren la boca o les irá peor!

 **Fuera de la pantalla...**

\- Y eso fue lo que pasó...- dijo Mora.

-...¡Hay que salvarlas! - exclamó Makoto alterado.

\- Cállate - dijo Saito frustrado. Todos empiezan a caminar de un lado al otro.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah!, ¡¿qué haremos?! - exclamó Makoto paranoico -. ¡Todo se acabo!, ¡ya no podemos hacer nada!, ¡todo es nuestra culpa!

\- ¡Calmate! - exclamó Masaru antes de darle una cachetada -. Nada se a acabado aún, y claro que podemos hacer algo, y nosotros no tenemos la culpa, el Profesor si, porque es un descuidado..

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos jefe? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- Vamos a buscarlas - dijo Masaru.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! - exclamó Ken.

\- Ustedes buscan por tierra y nosotros por aire - dijo Masaru -. ¡Hard Brick!

\- ¡Strong Butch!

\- ¡Explosive Boomer!

\- ¡Ultra Blake!

* * *

Su situación no era la más...bueno, no sabían como describir su situación. Tal vez una absurda tontería. No sabían si aquel horrendo y sádico hombre estaba enfermo de la cabeza o qué. Y sobre todo, no sabían si los chicos irían a salvarlas. O sea...estaban atadas a una catapulta gigante que daba en dirección hacia el gran lago que estaba frente a la cabaña de madera y cortinas sucias.

\- Jamás pensé que venir a la playa fuera tan...mierda - dijo Kaoru tratando de sacar las ataduras de sus manos y pies.

\- ¡Vamos a morir! - exclamó Kuriko.

\- Valla, y yo que pensaba que Makoto y Momoko eran los dramáticos del grupo...- dijo Kimiko.

\- ¡Yo soy una actriz! - corrigió Momoko.

\- Sigue soñando niña - dijo Kaoru.

\- ¿Enserio?, estamos por ser lanzadas a la boca de un monstruo y ustedes actúan como si nada - dijo Kuriko.

\- Lo siento Kuri-chan, pero emos estado muchas veces en situaciones como está y la verdad que no nos afecta en lo más mínimo - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- Me imagino...

\- Maldita la hora en que nos olvidamos de los cinturones - dijo Momoko molesta.

\- Kimiko, tú puedes transformarte en demonio - dijo Kuriko.

\- Si pero no...

\- ¿Cómo que si pero no? - preguntó Kaoru frustrada.

\- Yo sola me entiendo...no quiero transformarme - dijo mirando para otro lado con seriedad.

\- Bien...no importa - dijo Miyako preocupada por la chica -. Solo hay que esperar que los chicos lleguen a tiempo...

\- Esos lentos...- susurró Kaoru molesta.

\- ¡Ya es hora! - gritó Saint - _el hombre horrendo que secuestra, ya saben_ -. En esos momentos la tierra empieza a temblar sin razón aparente. Entonces del lago salió el monstruo...era un gran pulpo de color puro muy oscuro, con ojos rojos y dientes filosos.

\- Tiene un aura oscura...- susurró Kimiko antes de darse cuenta de algo -..Maldito viejo afeminado...

\- ¡Ahora!, jajaja - el hombre desató la cuerda y bajó una palanca, haciendo que mande a volar a las chicas.

\- ¡Aaaaaaha! - gritan cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero nada pasó, solo sintieron que alguien las cargaba.

\- ¡Espada oscura!

Abrieron los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz del pelinegro de ojos negros. Ahora el pulpo estaba tirado en el suelo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Mientras que ellas estaban en los brazos de los chicos que por poco llegaban tarde.

\- ¿Están bien? - preguntó Boomer. Ellas asienten aliviadas.

\- Ya puedes bajarme - dijo Kaoru con seriedad. El pelinegro la bajó despacio.

\- De nada - dijo con frialdad. Ella solo rodo los ojos antes de alejarse de él. Algo se revolvía en su interior, era un vacío que no entendía. Y sabia que él, la estaba mirando, lo sentía. Pero no podía mirarlo sin recordar el " _accidente"._ Que vida eh...

\- Las chicas alejense, nosotros nos encargaremos del monstruo - dijo Brick antes de dejar a Momoko y a Kuriko cerca del Profesor que llegaba con la camioneta.

\- ¡Kuriko! - exclamó Ken antes de salir como un total loco de la camioneta. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Prepárense, ahí sale! - exclamó Brick. El pulpo gigante volvió a salir del lago con una furia inmensa.

\- ¡Hacha cortante! - exclamó Butch antes de agrandar su hacha negra con verde y tirarsela al monstruo. Pero el pulpo logró esquivarlo.

\- ¡Katana de fuego!

\- ¡Bate sonoro!

\- ¡Espada oscura!

\- Esto tarda de más...- susurró Kaoru cruzada de brazos. En ese momento el pulpo alargó uno de sus tentaculos y agarró a la pelinegra.

\- ¡Suéltame monstruo!

\- ¡Kaoru!

\- ¡Jajajajaja!, ¡cómetela! - exclamó el hombre riendo como loco. En eso, alguien le pega con un bate haciendo que caiga al suelo.

\- Ups, se me fue - sonrió Boomer de forma inocente.

Kaoru trataba de safarse del tentáculo pero no podía. Solo abrió los ojos asustada cuando el pulpo abría la boca para tragarsela. Sus amigos gritaban desesperados. Tal vez era su fin, nunca pensó que seria así. Miró a sus amigos con desesperación. En eso, vio al chico que tanto la confundía. Butch...sonrió cuando él voló rápidamente hacia ella y el monstruo...Pronto, todo se volvió oscuro. Estaba dentro de la boca de la maldita bestia viscosa. Puso una cara de disgusto y se alejó un poco de los enormes dientes punteagudos. Cuando pensó que iba a terminar siendo comida de pulpo, la boca de la bestia se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Butch, quien de a poco abría la gran boca con sus pies y manos.

\- ¡Apúrate Kaoru!, ¡agárrate de mi!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de correr hacia él y sujetarse de la chaqueta del chico. Él se alejó agitado y voló hasta el suelo para dejarla con las chicas.

\- Gracias...

\- No importa - le sonrió.

\- ¡Cuidado!

El pulpo mandó a volar a Butch hasta el mar y Kaoru se estrelló fuertemente con el suelo, quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Boomer, busca a Butch! - exclamó Brick. El rubio voló rápidamente hasta el lago y se adentro a lo profundo para buscar a su hermano. Que él fuera el más rápido del grupo servía de mucho.

\- Terminemos con esta basura - dijo Blake.

\- ¡Katana destructora!

\- ¡Espada demoledora!

* * *

Despertó con dolor de cabeza terrible. Se quitó las sábanas que lo cubría y se levantó lentamente. Miró para todos lados, estaba en su cuarto. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar. Minutos después...su cabeza hizo TICK...Al recordar todo salió corriendo a toda velocidad buscando la habitación de la pelinegra.

Al abrir la puerta vio a todos rodeando la cama de la chica verde, quien empezaba a despertar de a poco.

\- Hermano, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Makoto con preocupación. Él asintió.

\- ¿Qué te duele? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien - respondió sonriendo -. ¿Y ella?

\- Esta bien - dijo Miyako sonriendo. En eso Kaoru se sentó en la cama mientras tocaba su cabeza.

\- Carajo...me duele la cabeza - dijo Kaoru molesta.

\- Kaoru, ¿estas bien? - preguntó Momoko. Ella la miró.

\- Si, no te preocupes...

\- Kaoru...- habló Kentaro sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró extrañada. Como si no lo conociera.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Todos se quedan en silencio...

-...¿Qué?

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Kaoru...acaso me estás haciendo una broma - dijo confundido.

\- No...yo...nose quién demonios eres..- dijo alejándose de él.

\- Soy Kentaro Him, ¿el idiota N1?...¿cómo que no me recuerdas? - dijo impaciente.

\- Cálmate Kentaro - dijo el Profesor. Miró a la chica -. ¿Puedes decirme los nombres de todos aquí presentes?

\- Em si...- dijo extrañada -. Tu eres el Profesor Utonio, ella la Profesora Tanaka, Ken, Kuriko, Pochi, Mora, Momoko, Masaru idiota 2, Kimiko, Saito idiota 3, Miyako y Makoto idiota 4...

\- Bueno...parece que nos recuerda - habló la Profesora.

\- Pero...¿por qué no recuerda a Kentaro-kun? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Tal vez el golpe provocó que lo olvidara todo - dijo Momoko.

\- ¿Pero por qué solo a él? - preguntó Saito algo confundido por ver al pelinegro de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, completamente en blanco.

\- No se...tal vez algo paso entre ustedes y ella decidió olvidar eso...- dijo la Profesora. Todos miraron a los verdes, la chica no miraba a Kentaro quien seguía en las mismas.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Él es nuestro hermano Kentaro - dijo kimiko.

\- ¿Y porque nunca supe de él? - preguntó confundida. Todos se miran.

\- Kaoru...perdiste la memoria cuando peleabamos con un pulpo gigante - dijo Miyako.

\- Y gracias a eso olvidaste a Kentaro...pero no sabemos por qué solo a él...- explicó Mora.

\- La verdad que no creo que me olvidaría de alguien como él - dijo sonrojada. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa actitud, menos el pelinegro que no estaba escuchando nada.

\- Bueno...cambiado de tema...- habló Kimiko.

\- ¿Qué haremos para que lo recuerde? - preguntó Miyako.

-...¡Le damos otro golpe! - dijo Makoto sacando un sarten de quien sabe donde.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Saito molesto.

\- Debe a ver otra forma - dijo Momoko pensativa.

\- Pobrecito...esta muy afectado - dijo Makoto mirando a su hermano, que todavía estaba en la misma posición.

\- Oigan, sigo sin entender que está pasando aquí - dijo Kaoru confundida.

\- ¡Kaoru! - gritó Kentaro parándose.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

\- Em...¡cásate conmigo! - exclamó con seriedad. Todos lo miran.

\- ¡¿Estas loco?! - dice Kimiko.

\- Sssh...yo me entiendo - dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno...me pareces lindo aunque no te recuerdo pero...creo que necesitaríamos conocernos mejor y ver como resulta...además, somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos - dijo con una brillante sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

La boca de todos llegó hasta el piso...¿Quién era esa?

* * *

Suspiró pensativo y se levantó del sofá con pereza. Ya eran las 12 de la noche y él seguía en la biblioteca tomando una cerveza, le importaba un carajo si no podía ahora. Estaba demasiado confundido y molesto. Salió del lugar y estaba por subir a las escaleras e ir a su cuarto pero escuchó a alguien rn la cocina y caminó hasta allí, sin ningún temor. Al entrar vio al causante del ruido.

\- Kaoru, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Eh?...- dejó de hurgar en la heladera y lo miró -. ¡Hola Kataro!

\- Es Kentaro - dijo dejando la botella en la mesa. Ella lo miró.

\- ¿Estas borracho?

\- No...- suspiró sentándose en una silla. Ella sacó una manzana y se sentó a su lado. Tal vez no lo conocía pero por las cosas que le habían contado, le empezó a agradar aunque no mucho, ya que no todo era bueno. Pero ese chico desconocido para ella, le gustaba. Sentía un sentimiento de cariño por él...y se preguntó si antes, cuando lo recordaba y todo, había estado enamorada de él...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada...solo que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas?, ¿estas segura?

\- Estoy segura...- asintió ella -. No te recuerdo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¿Y?¿qué les pareció?...¿qué parte les gusto más?_**

 ** _Se esperaron eso de Subaru?, el hombre cruel...¡Supongo que no! XD_**

 ** _Bueno...ahora se ha sumado otra pareja...LunaxSubaru ¡yeaaa!...Espero que les guste y no se molesten._**

 ** _Los quiero un montón._**

 ** _Se despide la loca por los dulces XD_**

 ** _Ahora si...¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii._**


	22. Amigos con derechos

_¡Les pido sinceramente que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto!...Lo siento TT-TT...Es que me quedé casi sin ideas y estaba muy ocupada con las escuela y lo demás...y...me la pasé viendo animes...sorry a todos_

 _Bueno, será mejor que comencemos, pero antes...Buen día, tarde o noche (cualquier hora XD). Solo les traigo la continuación del otro cap...Espero que les guste y comenten :)_

 ** _¡A comenzar!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo: 22 - Amigos con derechos.**

 _Sonrió victorioso mientras la gente aplaudía con ganas desde las gradas. Todo era maravilloso para él. Y más fabuloso se puso cuando le entregaron el enorme trofeo por a ver ganado el mejor partido de todos. Además de ser uno de los mejores futbolistas. Era el campeón...y nadie podía arruinarlo._

 _\- ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por este trofeo! - exclamó hablando desde un micrófono -. ¡Sé que soy el mejor de todos pero sin su ayuda no lo habría logrado!_

 _La multitud aplaudía y gritaba el nombre del chico - ¡Butch, Butch! -. Él sólo levantó una mano en forma de saludo. Ese momento lo recordaría para siempre..._

 _En ese momento todo empezó a sacudirse y él no entendía por qué. El campo, las personas, el hombre raro que le dio el trofeo, todo desapareció...solo estaba él con el trofeo en la mano. En eso escuchó una voz que no pudo descifrar de quién era...pero no veía a nadie, todo estaba oscuro y caía a un abismo. Pero lo peor era...¿quién coño lo llamaba Kataro?_

 _\- ¡Despierta Kataro!, ¡despierta!_

Despertó siendo zarandeado de un lado para el otro. Él apenas podía abrir un ojo para ver quién coño era el irrespetuoso que lo estaba despertando de esa forma, y más cuando soñaba algo tan maravilloso, que estaba seguro de que pasaría algún día. Agarró las manos de esa persona y la tiró al suelo, sacándolo de encima.

\- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees para despertarme de esa forma?!

\- ¡Cierra la boca idiota!

Se levantó rápidamente al reconocer esa voz, era una voz femenina. Se talló los parpados y la observó. Por un momento había creído que podía ser Saito o Makoto, no ella, aunque podía a ver pasado. Se levantó y la ayudó a pararse.

\- ¡Eres un maldito bruto!

\- ¡Y yo cómo iba a saber si me despertaste así?! - dijo molesto. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pues ya intente de la forma buena y no despertaste...así que tenía que ser de una forma mala

\- Tú siempre usas la forma mala Kaoru - dijo antes de caminar hasta su armario.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que dormir en ropa interior? - preguntó apenada.

\- Agradece que no estuviera desnudo - dijo sonriendo con burla.

\- Maldito...- susurró antes de irse. Él sonrió de lado, esa chica era muy graciosa. Pero solo lo era con él porque no recordaba nada. Si, aún no lo recordaba para nada. Eso era algo molesto para él...pero también lo agradecía, ahora podía tenerla cerca y hablar y pelear normalmente. Si ella no hubiera perdido la memoria tal vez nada de eso pasaría...Pero sabía que en cualquier momento debía hacerle recordar de alguna manera, y ella se volvería a alejar...

Suspiró frustrado...

* * *

Suspiró con aburrimiento mientras escuchaba a la gruñona profesora de Matemática...bla bla bla...Miró hacia atrás. Sus hermanos estaban en las mismas, mientras que las acompañantes prestaban atención, bueno...realmente una estaba durmiendo en el banco junto con su hermano pelinegro. Luego miró a su acompañante...tan linda comiendo un dulce y prestando atención. Eran todos inteligentes, eran como unos superdotados, pero no dormían muy bien, ya que ciertos monstruos y criaturas aparecían en la noche para causar caos o para robar.

\- Presta atención Masaru - le susurró su acompañante con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esta bien, señora mandados - dijo antes de tratar de poner atención...bla bla bla...eso era lo que escuchaba. Volvió a mirar a su contraparte y entonces recordó algo.

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _Al fin habían llegado a la preparatoria, un poco tarde gracias a cierto pelinegro irresponsable. Bajaron de los autos que les había regalado el Profesor y caminaron hasta la entrada. En donde muchas chicas y chicos los rodearon para darles lo mismo de siempre...cartas, cajas de chocolates, o pedían una foto. Frustrante, ¿no?..._

 _Pero cuando lograron zafarse de esos locos, llegó la mimada de la escuela, o sea...Himeko Shirogane y su molesto séquito._

 _\- ¡Hola Masaru-kun! - exclamó con voz chillona y melosa. Él rodó los ojos molesto._

 _\- Lárgate ahora que no estoy de humor - dijo con seriedad._

 _\- Pues yo te voy a levantar ese humor - dijo con malicia. Se acercó al pelirrojo con pasos coquetos y lo agarró de la camisa par luego besarlo con lujuria. Todos - incluyendo al besado - no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo. Esa tonta siempre hacía lo mismo, pero hoy algo cambiaría._

 _\- ¡Aléjate de él ahora mismo! - exclamó la pelirroja, haciendo que todos la miren._

 _\- Oh, querida Momoko...no me digas que estás celosa - dijo riendo con malicia._

\- _¡Claro que no!_

 _\- ¿Entonces?..._

 _\- Yo...¡solo pienso que eres una maldita zorra mimada que se cree mejor que todos!...pero lo único que quieres es sobrepasar a todos y burlarte de los demás...aveces solo me das lástima...porque intentas e intentas sin querer hacer nada y nunca logras nada por tu cuenta, todo es gracias al dinero de tu papi...- dijo la chica de orbes rosas sorprendiendo a todos. Esa mirada de hielo y la voz de seriedad eran una actitud que esa chica usaba cuando estaba molesta o algo así..._

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó indignada -. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!_

 _\- Yo soy capaz de hacer todo lo que quiero y sin depender de nadie...me creo una persona más ingwniosa y lista que tú...- dijo antes de seguir caminando, dejando a una castaña furiosa y a todos sorprendidos pero sonrientes. Al fin, alguien le daba una lección a esa mocosa mimada._

 _\- Para mí que estaba celosa - dijo Kentaro sonriendo de lado. Masaru sonrió de la misma manera..._

 ** _Fin del Flash Black._**

Rompió un papel de su carpeta y empezó a escribir algo. Cuando terminó se lo pasó a la pelirroja, quien al ver la nota lo miró, pero éste solo miraba hacia el pizarrón y sonreía. Ella miró la hoja y lo abrió por curiosidad...

 **De: Masaru.**

 **Para: Rosadita.**

¿ _Acaso estás celosa porque la estúpida de Himeko me besó?_

Ella frunció el ceño y se sonrojó. Agarró un lápiz y empezó a escribir para luego pasárselo.

 _¡Claro que no estoy celosa!, ¡ni siquiera me importa que te allá besado!_

Él sonrió burlón antes de mirarla de reojo y escribir.

 _Ni tú te la crees amor jaja_

Ella suspiró con fastidio antes de escribir algo que terminaría la conversación.

 _¡No me llames así idiota!, ¡Mejor deja de mandarme papeles y ponte a estudiar!_

Él hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y se quedó pensando un rato. Hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír con malicia. Agarró el lápiz...

 _¿Estarán tus padres y la fastidiosa en tu casa?_

Se confundió ante esa pregunta. Tal vez debería seguir prestando atención, pero la curiosidad era más.

 _No, no estarán...pero, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?_

Sonrió victorioso.

 _Iré a tu casa y no acepto un NO como respuesta, ¿vale?_

Puso cara de no entender nada cosa que lo hizo reír en su interior.

 _¿Por qué quieres ir a mi casa, maldito pervertido?_

Negó con la cabeza en señal de diversión...esa niña siempre era tan terca.

 _Ya lo verás nena, solo espérame. Estaré ahí a las 17:00 pm...espero que estés o te castigaré. Bay_

Suspiró y dejó la carta a un lado. Los dos dejaron de escribirse y prestaron atención todas las otras clases.

* * *

 **Receso...**

Se sentía incómoda al sentir las tres miradas de aquellas locas, se sentía pequeña pero decidió ignorarlas y seguir comiendo. Miró de reojo y ellas seguían mirándola como si fueran águilas o algo así. Una vena le salió en la frente cuando ellas ya estaban a su lado mirándola de muy cerca. Eso era el colmo...

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- Mejor dicho, ¿a ti qué te pasa?

Quedó con una signo de interrogación (?) al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga rubia que la miraba acusadoramente. No entendía de lo que hablaban esas tres. Solo opto por ignorarlas otra vez y seguir comiendo.

\- ¡Momoko Akatsutsumi!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó ante el grito de su amiga peliblanca. Entonces se asustó al verlas con auras negras, una sonrisa maligna y un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿P-por que qué? - preguntó algo nerviosa. En eso una hoja le cayó en la cabeza y al leerla puso cara de haber visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Así que sales con mi hermano y no nos lo has dicho?

\- Qué mala eres Momo-chan..- dijo Miyako cruzada de brazos.

\- A mi no me importa con quién salgas pero debiste decirnos - dijo Kaoru. Las tres se cruzan de brazos y le dan la espalda.

\- ¿Qué?...¡No!, ¡no es lo que creen! - dijo levándose.

\- ¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Él dijo que quería ir a mi casa para no se qué...acaso esta carta les parece romántica? - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- Pues...- kaoru leyó la carta otra vez -. No...pero ustedes así se entienden...él es un pervertido y tú una terca de lo peor...

\- ¿Esos no eran Kentaro y tú?

\- Pues...ahora no - dijo sonrojada -. Ahora es más lindo conmigo y siempre estamos juntos...Kataro no es malo

\- No se llama Kataro - dijo Miyako -...es Ken-ta-ro..

\- No es mi culpa que no me pueda aprender ese nombre - dijo indignada.

\- Bueno...¿entonces Momoko?, ¿vas a dejar que mi hermano entre?

\- Supongo que sí...solo quiero saber que quiere y ya

\- ¿Qué le dirías si te pide para que seas su novia? - preguntó Miyako con brillo en los ojos.

\- N-no sé...- susurró sonrojada.

\- ¿Te gusta Masaru? - preguntó Kaoru.

\- No - dijo nerviosa -. ¿Y a ti te gusta Kentaro?

\- Si, es lindo - dijo sonriendo. Las tres quedan con cara de no creérselo (osea así...OoO).

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo confundida.

\- Tú no eres Kaoru..- dijo Miyako con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si soy Kaoru...pero algo cambio en mi...creo que ahora si puedo expresar mis sentimientos hacia Kataro - dijo apenada.

\- Dices que te gusta y no sabes ni su nombre..- dijo Momoko con una gota cayendo por su frente al igual que a las otras dos.

\- ¡Eso no importa! - dijo indiferente -. Lo que importa es que él admita que le gusto

Kaoru empezó a caminar mientras pensaba en algún plan para hacer que el pelinegro admitiera sus sentimientos. Las tres se la quedan mirando con cara de -_-

\- Kaoru no es Kaoru..- susurró Miyako.

\- Tenemos que hacer que vuelva - dijo Kimiko con decisión.

\- Pero cómo hacemos que recupere la memoria? - preguntó Miyako.

\- Ya pensaremos en algo - dijo Momoko -. Vamos a seguirla antes de que haga algo malo...

* * *

 **Residencia Akatsutsumi...(16:00 pm)**

Miró su celular esperando algún mensaje de cierto pelirrojo, estaba segura que no vendría ya que e él le encantaba jugar con ella, cosa que odiaba de él...a veces era un insensible de lo peor. Suspiró frustrada antes de sacar la carta y leerla...vendría a las 17:00 pm...Eso había escrito. Se levantó de su asiento y fue subiendo las escaleras.

\- Me daré un baño antes de que llegue...

Entró a la habitación y buscó ropa para luego dejarla en la cama. Miró la ropa y sonrió, le quedaría bien. Entró al baño después de fijarse la hora. Tal vez él no vendría..no lo sabía muy bien. Un vacío se apoderó de su interior. Era uno de esos vacío que hacían que lloraras. Bostezó y antes de meterse a la ducha recibió un mensaje. Agarró su celular con rapidez y sonrió de lado al ver quién era.

 **De: Kaoru**

¡ _Hola pelirroja!, ¿qué haces?.._

 _Bueno, voy al punto porque me aburro...Bien, Miyako debe tener el celular apagado y Kimiko lo debió a ver dejado por ahí sin batería, como siempre._

 _Voy al punto...mañana tendré una cita con Kataro y quiero que me ayudes a elegir ropa..._

 _Me han gustado dos atuendos pero no se cuál elegir, ¿puedes ayudarme?...Ahí te mando la foto, ¿vale?_

Momoko miró las fotos y sonrió. Aunque estaba bastante sorprendida, nunca se veía a dos chicos salir como si nada, mientras que antes se habían declarado la muerte. Pero solo esperaba que eso no cambiara cuando ella recuperara la memoria, ya que una vez, el doctor había dicho que en cualquier momento podría recordar algo. Suspiró algo confundida y decidió responder...

 _¡Hola Kao-chan!, estaba apunto de bañarme pero nada más_

 _Oye, ¿enserio saldrás él?, ¿cómo lo lograste?_

 _Ah, otra cosa..recuerda que su nombre es Kentaro, no es tan difícil recordarlo..._

 _Bueno...la ropa que te quedaría mejor es el de la foto 2...eso es más tú estilo y de seguro a él le encantara._

Esperó a que su amiga terminará de escribir para responderle y cerró el grifo de la tina. Se metió recostándose y en eso resibió un mensaje.

 _Gracias pelirroja, perdón por interrumpir tu baño XD_

 _Y bueno, al principio no quiso porque decía que estaba muy ocupado,_

 _pero le dije que si no teníamos una cita no le hablaría nunca más._

 _Y así es cómo él cayó a mis pies, tan fácil..._

 _Y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué siempre olvido su nombre..._

 _Cuando creo ya haberlo dicho bien y recordar, se me olvida...¿por qué será?_

Cerró los ojos un momento...tampoco entendía por qué...

 _Mira...tal vez sea porque al golpearte pensabas en él...y es como que,_

 _todo eso está guardado en alguna parte de tu cerebro, y cada vez que intentas recordar, se borra..._

 _O algo así..la verdad que no se mucho de esto..._

Miró la hora, pero aún era temprano para que él viniera...si es que venía.

 _Tal vez tengas razón...bueno, te dejó, debo ducharme ahora. Espero que te valla bien con Masaru._

 _mañana quiero verte en la casa Him para hablar sobre la cita que tendré_

 _Bay come dulces._

Soltó una carcajada al leer como le había dicho. Al menos no había cambiado en lo otro, solo olvido al pelinegro, luego todo estaba bien. Luego recordó a Masaru...ese idiota...si no venía estaba segura que no le hablaría por dos semanas o más...por mentiroso. Aunque también tenía ganas de saber por qué él venía a su casa y para qué...

\- Si se pasa de listo lo mataré...

Dejó el celular en un lugar donde no podría ser mojado o algo. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

 ** _ooo_**

 _Todo era destruido. Las personas estaban muertas y arrojadas por todos lados. Fuego ardía en todas partes. Se escuchaba a alguien reír a carcajadas, como si eso fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Ellos estaban destruyendo todo lo hermoso del lugar. Ya nada quedaba, solo había gritos y llantos que provenían de las personas, que trataban de escapar en vano. Y él solo reía y celebraba como si fuera algo hermoso. Se detuvieron cuando él se los dijo, y al observar todo lo que había hecho...lloraron..._

 _Luego hubo una discusión entre aquel hombre y las personas que destruyeron todo. Luego nada. Solo algo estrellándose. Luego unos gritos que no se entendían. Todo quedó oscuro después de eso...Ahora solo se veía el mar...Se estaba ahogando y trataba de salir pero no podía...cada vez se hundía más...dejó sacar el aire y de apoco se veía todo borroso...ya no podría salir. Pero unos brazos se introdujeron y la sacaron a tiempo._

 ** _ooo_**

\- ¡Eres tonta o qué!

Tocio fuertemente un par de veces tratando de sacar el agua que había tragado. Puso una mano en su pecho y trató de tomar aire. A su lado estaba un molesto pelirrojo que le hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba envuelta en aquel sueño. Ni siquiera le importaba que casi estuvo apunto de morir ahogada. Ese sueño la había hecho temblar y no era para tanto, eso había sido horrible. Aunque todo se había visto borroso y no entendía lo que decían esas personas. Ni qué cosa se había estampado por el suelo. No entendía nada.

\- ¡Momoko!, ¡¿me estás escuchando?!

-...¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué hacías? - dijo más calmado pero sin quitar su ceño fruncido y la preocupación en sus ojos.

. Yo...yo solo me quedé dormida...enserio - dijo tocando su cabeza.

\- Es por eso que no quiero dejarte sola, tonta - dijo cruzado de brazos.

\- No soy ninguna inútil - dijo molesta.

\- No...solo eres una come dulces y una exhibicionista - dijo con burla.

\- ¿Qué?...¿de qué ha...? - cerró la boca y se puso muy roja al darse cuenta de que seguía en la bañera...totalmente desnuda y ese pelirrojo pervertido la miraba.

\- Momoko, eres una exhibicionista de primera eh

\- ¡Cállate pervertido! - exclamó antes de darle un derechazo (o sea un golpe) y taparse con la cortina de la bañera.

\- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas loca?!

\- ¡Porque eres un pervertido!

\- ¡Yo te salve la vida!

\- ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho a verme así!

\- ¡Es una injusticia!

\- ¡Vete de aquí! - le arrojó todo lo que tenía a su alcance hasta que salió del baño. Suspiró fuertemente y se lavo la cara con el agua para hacer que su cara y cuerpo dejaran de arder. Parecía que se estuviera quemando. Se levantó y empezó a lavarse completamente. Pero siempre procurando que el idiota que estaba ahí afuera no entrara y tratara de hacerle cosas nefastas.

Al fin había terminado, agarró la bata pero se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba ahí afuera...en donde estaba el pervertido...Oh dios. Se colocó la bata rosa y abrió la puerta para salir con cuidado.

\- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Dio un brincó al escuchar esa voz y dirigió su mirada hacia su cama, en donde estaba el pelirrojo pervertido acostado, tan pancho era. Frunció el ceño antes de caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?, no me digas que quieres hacer cosas sucias conmigo - dijo burlón.

\- ¡Cállate pervertido! - dijo molesta y agarró su ropa.

\- ¡Y mi beso!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Qué mala!

Cerró la puerta del baño otra vez y suspiró aliviada, ahora si estaba ardiendo. Ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa y por su culpa se ponía torpe y se sonrojaba de la nada. Miró la ropa y se la puso. Ahora estaba vestida con una falda-short color negra que le llegaba abajo de los muslos, una camisa blanca con manga arremangada hasta los codos, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y un collar de oro con una flor roja de dije. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba.

\- ¿Masaru?

\- ¿Momoko? - abrió los ojos y se quedó de piedra al verla. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pareces...pareces un hermoso ángel sexual...- dijo embobado. Ella negó con la cabeza, ya esperando una respuesta así de parte del pelirrojo.

\- Ahora...para qué viniste?

\- Que crueldad la tuya - dijo cruzado de brazos -. Bueno...quiero que salgas conmigo

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula.

\- Si...quiero que tengamos una...cita

\- ¿Cita?

\- ¡Si!, pero si no quieres esta bien, me voy - dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No! - lo jaló del brazo haciendo que ella quedé de espalda a la pared y él enfrente, acorralándola -. Yo...si quiero salir contigo (susurró)

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó con diversión.

\- Nada...- dijo mirando para otro lado.

\- Muy bien Momoko, saldré contigo

\- ¿Eh?...pero si tú fuiste el que me pidió para salir

\- ¿Entonces no salimos?

\- ¡Que si idiota! - dijo molesta. Él se acercó a ella y la besó con locura. Ella se quedó con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

\- _*Él me...me esta...besando...*_ \- al terminar de tener ese pensamiento le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le correspondió el beso. Él sonrió durante el beso y la abrazó, no sabía que diría a continuación pero solo quería estar así con ella y nadie más. Se separó de ella dejándola respirar.

\- Momoko...

\- ¿Por qué me besaste? - preguntó sonrojada.

\- Yo...creo que te quiero

\- ¿Crees? - preguntó algo molesta.

\- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo no sé cuales son mis sentimientos y no se definirlos - dijo antes de volver a besarla, pero con más suavidad. Ella se dejó llevar y profundizo el beso.

\- Entonces...¿no sabes si me quieres o no? - preguntó algo confundida.

\- Siento algo por ti..pero no se qué es - confesó -. Pero no estoy listo para tener una relación seria contigo...antes tengo que dejar que mi mente se acomode y pensar en esto...porque siento que si no lo pienso con claridad yo terminaré haciéndote daño...

\- Yo te quiero Masaru - dijo sonriendo. Él la miró antes de volver a besarla.

\- Te parece si solamente somos amigos pero...- la miró sin saber que más decir.

\- Con derechos? - preguntó ella.

\- Si...eso - asintió Masaru.

\- Pero solo te digo algo - dijo ella -. Aceptaré estar contigo de esa manera, sin ser novios o algo...pero yo te quiero y no podré esperarte para siempre

\- Lo sé...- la abrazó -. Pero te prometo que cuando tenga una respuesta te la diré...ahora solo disfruta mis besos nena

\- Idiota...- susurró sonriendo. Los dos se vuelven a besar.

\- ¿Aún quieres salir conmigo?

\- Si..

\- Entonces vamos, mi auto está afuera - dijo antes de salir. Ella lo siguió y al terminar de apagar las luces cerró la puerta. Miró la ferrari roja y sonrió de lado al verlo a él, con su típica sonrisa.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Espero con toda la sinceridad del mundo (XD) que les guste este cap. Y pido disculpas por haberme tardado demasiado, es que amo ver los animes (me encanta de todo). Bueno, ahora sabemos que Brick/Masaru es un indeciso en el amor...solo espera saber que va a pasar con esta pareja de rojos._**

 ** _El próximo cap será de la cita de los verdes. El cap se llamará: "Recuerdos recuperados"_**

 ** _Otra cosa...e publicado una nueva historia que se llama: "Locas aventuras", si quieren leerla están invitados :)_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _... ..._**

 ** _MomokoxBrick Kawaii_**


	23. Recuerdos recuperados y problemas

Hola a todos :). Espero que me disculpen por ser tan irresponsable y no seguir, y siempre olvidarme de todo. Pero es que no puedo dejar de ver animes, los amoooo *o*.

 _ **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a:** ShaydeBlack, Maria797 y Gfriend **por comentar en los caps pasados :). También a** LadyReyes y Ezme GaRam, muchas gracias por leer y comentar **Arigato...Ah, y decidí agregarle algo al título...ya verán por qué...**_

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Capítulo: 23 - Recuerdos recuperados y problemas.**

Se miraron de forma desafiante y avanzaron lentamente hacia el objeto que ambos querían obtener, pero sabían que era imposible que pudieran compartirlo, ya que ambos querían ver cosas diferentes. Mientras ambos se desafiaban de forma mortal, dos personas las observaban como si fueran unos completos locos, que a pesar de que eran los más _maduros_ por así decirlo, ahora se peleaban por el control remoto. Una de las personas que observaba bostezó y se talló los ojos con algo de sueño, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra cosa, las dos personas de cabellera rubia ya se habían abalanzado hacía el control y peleaban como dos niños en el suelo.

\- Siempre creí que ellos, a pesar de ser inocentes y toda la cosa, serían los más maduros del equipo...

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo...pero velo de éste punto - comentó la chica de cabellera blanca -. Nosotros somos peores...

\- Tienes razón - dijo riendo.

\- ¡Dame el control, bruja!

\- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

\- ¡Bruja!

\- ¡Soy tú novia!

\- ¡Lo sé!

\- ¡Entonces no me hables así!

\- ¡Y entonces suelta mi control!

\- ¡Pero quiero ver mi programa!

\- ¡Y yo el mío!

\- ¡Pero el mío es más importante!

\- ¡¿Quién lo dice?!

\- ¡Yo lo digo!

\- ¡Ahora ya no eres mi bonito ángel, ahora eres un demonio malo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Qué ya no eres mi bonito-

\- ¡Si, ya te escuché!

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Mientras las dos personas que presenciaban ya podían sentir algo en el aire...como si estuviera muy silencioso, además de incómodo. Así que solo decidieron acercarse a ellos de una vez, antes de que pasara algo de lo que estarían realmente arrepentidos.

\- Bueno bueno, será mejor que ambos den un respiro y hablen de forma civilizada - dijo la chica.

\- Sabes qué?, puedes quedarte con Emi si quieres, ¡yo me voy! - exclamó la rubia antes de agarrar su cartera e irse de la mansión.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

\- Makoto...¿por qué mencionó a Emi?, ¡¿qué hiciste?! - dijo la peliblanca furiosa.

\- ¿Ella vio... - dijo el rubio sorprendido. No se podía creer eso...no era posible. Ahora sabía perfectamente por qué ella actuaba de esa forma tan a la defensiva y casi agresiva.

\- ¡Dime ahora o acabaré contigo idiota! - gritó con un aura oscura.

\- E-Esta bien...pero déjame - dijo nervioso, su hermana enserio era un demonio, incluso sin transformarse.

\- Te escucho..- dijo sentándose con mirada de muerte. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y miró a su "cuñado" con mirada seria. Le agradaba Makoto, pero no le perdonaría si hacía sufrir a su amiga más inocente y con el corazón más puro de todos. Eso si que no...

\- Lo que pasó no fue mi culpa...- dijo seriamente.

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _Makoto se encontraba en el patio como siempre, hablando y riendo con lo que ahora era su nueva familia. Todo tranquilo...En eso sintió una mirada sobre él haciendo que mire para todos lados en busca de esa persona, pero no vio a nadie. Y aunque estaba confundido no dijo nada y siguió charlando con Miyako, quién le contaba varias cosas que a él también le gustaba. Poco a poco fue recordando algo así que se paró del suelo dando la excusa de tener que ir al baño._

 _Corrió hacia el salón y caminó hacia su mochila procurando que nadie lo viera, ya que no quería tener que explicar de por qué estaba ahí. Abrió la mochila y hurgó entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo que quería, un hermoso collar de oro con el dije de una bonita flor azul marino. Sonrió antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al darse la vuelta casi se cayó del susto al ver a una chica muy hermosa de cabello negro atado a dos coletas y ojos color azul rey. La chica sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras lo observaba detenidamente._

 _\- ¡¿Emi?!_

 _\- Hola Boomer-kun_

 _\- ¿Q-Qué pasa?_

 _\- Nada - dijo sentándose en una mesa de forma provocativa, el rubio tragó duro al ver las largas y bonitas piernas de la chica pelinegra -. Solo paseaba y de casualidad te vi entrar aquí, así que me ganó la curiosidad y vine..._

 _\- Ah...bueno - sonrió algo incómodo -. Debo irme..._

 _\- ¿Con Miyako? - preguntó Emi con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Si...debo darle algo - asintió sin notar la furia de la chica._

 _\- ¿Por qué ella...?_

 _\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin entender._

 _\- ¿Por qué ella y yo no? - dijo parándose._

 _\- Y-yo...yo enserio tengo que irme - dijo algo nervioso._

 _\- Yo te quiero Boomer-kun...- dijo seriamente, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _\- ¿Eh...?_

 _\- Pero tú nunca me notabas, tú nunca te diste cuenta de lo que siento...siempre era Miyako esto, Miyako lo otro - dijo pronunciando el nombre con asco, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño -. ¡Yo soy mejor que ella!_

 _\- No...no lo eres - dijo seriamente._

 _\- ¡Claro que si! - gritó antes de abalanzarse contra él._

 _\- Oye!_

 _\- ¡Yo te amo más que ella! - dijo antes de besarlo de forma apasionada. Él se quedó en blanco, no se esperaba nada de eso, ni siquiera había pensado en que algo así pasaría, nunca se imaginó que esa chica que lo estaba besando estuviera enamorada de él, pero de todos modos nunca habría podido corresponder a sus sentimientos.. Dejó de lado eso y antes que nada no sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero creía a ver visto a alguien mirando y que después salía corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero descartó esa idea y separó a la pelinegra de ella._

 _\- ¡Basta Emi! - exclamó molesto._

 _\- ¡Por qué la elegiste a ella en vez de a mí? - dijo con los ojos cristalinos._

 _\- Porque ella es la persona más especial que tengo en esta vida y no la dejaré ir por nadie, ni por ti ni nada, ¿oíste?_

 _\- P-Pero...¡Ella es solo una tonta que no puede hacer nada y es más ingenua que no se qué, cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ella con lo tonta que es!_

 _\- ¡Cállate!...¡Y si se te ocurre hacerle algo a ella, te las verás conmigo! - dijo con voz de ultratumba. Ella lo observó algo asustada, ya que nunca había pensado que ese atractivo rubio que la tenía loca, fuera así...Jamás pasó por su mente, ya que siempre lo veía reír y sonreír a todo el mundo sin parecer que tuviera alguna preocupación en el mundo. Pero al ver esa parte, la había sorprendido..._

 _\- Boomer...yo...¡nunca me rendiré!_

 _\- Has lo que quieras - dijo con el ceño fruncido y se fue de ahí sin decir nada. Mientras ella se quedó con la rabia..._

 _El rubio observó desde lejos a sus amigos y forzó una sonrisa, por más que estuviera con una rabia hacia aquella chica que había hablado tan mal de su lindo ángel. Y además, para eso era bueno...para sonreír por más que le estuviera pasando de todo. Al llegar a ellos se sentó junto a la rubia que parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Trató de llamarle la atención, igual que los demás, y ella solo miró al rubio sin expresión alguna y se alejó diciendo que debía ir al baño. Eso dejó extrañados a todos...Ella casi nunca era así, siempre sonreía sin importar qué pasara, como él...Eso era preocupante, pero nadie dijo nada y Boomer prefirió darle en collar en otra ocasión._

 ** _Fin del Flash Back._**

\- Y así fue...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Emi te besó? - preguntan ambos llenos de sorpresa, en verdad que no se habían esperado eso.

\- Si...- apretó los ojos con furia -. ¡Todo es su culpa!

\- Tranquilo...tú no sabías que es lo que pasaría...- dijo Kimiko.

\- Ahora...ya no se que hacer...- susurró deprimido.

\- Cálmate, estar así no te sirve de nada...ya verás que todo se solucionara y ella y tú..- el pelinegro dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de algo -. Boomer...

\- Soy un idiota - dijo sin levantar la cabeza. Los dos observaron como gotas caían y mojaban los puños del chico rubio.

\- No llores Boomy - dijo Kimiko antes de abrazarlo.

\- ¿Qué hago ahora Kimi-chan?

\- No te preocupes...lo arreglaremos - le susurró con una sonrisa. Boomer cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo solo se escuchaba su respiración.

\- ¿Se durmió? - dijo Saito.

\- Si...cuando llora se duerme al toque - dijo Kimiko.

\- Hay que arreglar todo esto...

\- Pero por ahora no contaremos nada, recuerda que hoy es la cita de Kentaro y Kaoru, no podemos arruinarlo - dijo apenada. Él asintió...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se secó las lágrimas que caían sin poder evitarlo. No podía aguantar más...ella sabía que lo que vio no había sido solo una ilusión suya, solo se estaba engañando, creyendo que él nunca podría engañarla de esa forma tan cruel. Nunca pensó que él fuera de esa clase de persona, pero como decía el dicho: _Las apariencias engañan_. Ahora ya no sabía que hacer, había montado todo eso en la casa de los Him y enfrente de su mejor amigo y su supuesta cuñada, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento pero para desgracia de la vida, ella y las chicas debían ir a la casa de Kaoru para arreglar lo de la cita. Antes hubiera estado realmente contenta y saltando de alegría, pero desde hace tres día ya no estaba tan alegre, no desde que había visto eso.

Salió del baño antes de abrir su armario para sacar ropa y ponérsela. Mientras se vestía empezó a recordar lo sucedido tres días antes...

 ** _Flash Back._**

 _Observó a su lindo novio alejarse rápidamente, cosa que la extraño. Además, desde hace dos días actuaba de la misma manera...Se ponía más nervioso de lo común y era más torpe al verla, era tierno pero ahora era algo sospechoso. Se quedó hablando con sus amigos hasta que vio a cierta chica de cabello negro atado a dos coletas como las suyas y ojos azul rey, quien se despedía de un par de chicas y se iba corriendo hacia la dirección de Boomer. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, porque sabía perfectamente lo que esa chica sentía por él, pero Boomer era el único que parecía no darse cuenta._

 _\- Debo irme unos minutos...tengo que hacer algo - dijo levantándose. Caminó ignorando las miradas de todos los chicos del lugar y observó a la chica desde una distancia prudente, mezclándose con las personas y escondiéndose para que ella no la viera. La vio entrar al salón pero decidió quedarse quieta y esperar a ver que pasaba. Además...no creía que Boomer estuviera ahí, porque dijo que iría al baño. Y por un momento pensó que la pelinegra de ojos azules iría al baño de los hombres para violar al rubio...Pero no hizo eso, en cambio estaba en el salón._

 _Se reprochó a sí misma por parecer tan infantil y estaba a punto de irse hasta que escuchó la voz de ella..._

 _\- ¡Yo te amo más que ella!_

 _Su rostro era una expresión de confusión y al mismo tiempo curiosidad, así que se acercó lentamente y asomó su cabeza para ver. Lo que vio la dejó en shock y hecha pedazos...Ella y Boomer...se estaban besando...Nunca pensó que eso pasaría y sin esperar, las lágrimas cayeron sin querer detenerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y salió corriendo rápidamente hasta el baño, en donde siempre debía esconderse cuando algo malo le pasaba. Y así era...Era más fácil hacer_ eso...

 _Se lavó la cara y los ojos hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar rojo. Se secó con una toalla que se encontraba colgada al fondo y se miró al espejo con cierta tristeza en los ojos. Se obligó a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado y salió siendo observada por varias personas que le sonrieron, y ella hizo lo mismo con su típica sonrisa inocente y feliz._

 _Caminó hasta que salió al patio y corrió hasta sus amigos, pero se sentía mal y no quería demostrarlo. Luego de un segundo llegó Boomer con una sonrisa, cosa que la hizo fruncir el ceño, pensando que él estaba así por aquella pelinegra estúpida. Y cuando él se sentó a su lado tuvo ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo. Solo se excusó sin querer mirarlos y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta que salió de la vista de todos los demás. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Ya no podía aguantar..._

 ** _Fin del flash Back._**

Bostezó con cansancio y antes de que agarrara su buso celeste, su celular empezó a vibrar. Lo agarró con pereza algo no propio de ella. Y al ver quién era suspiró. Era _Kaoru_...casi temía que fuera _él_ el que llamara.

\- _¿Miyako?_

\- Si, soy yo...¿qué pasa?

\- _¿Vas a venir a mi casa?_

\- Yo...no lose...

 _\- ¿Qué?...¿te pasa algo?, si estás mal las chicas y yo podemos ir, ellas están por llegar...le diré a Kentaro que no saldré con él..._

\- ¡No!

\- _¿Entonces?_

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien - se frotó la cien con cansancio -. Voy para allá...

- _Esta bien, te estaremos esperando_

\- Adiós

\- _Adi_ \- cortó la llamada sin esperar a que la pelinegra terminara de hablar. Se sintió culpable por contarle así nomas. Debía controlarse antes de que todo fuera peor. Jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa forma y todo era culpa de _él_ , ahora no podía verlo a la cara y menos a Kimiko. Pero debía hacerlo, la vería en unos par de minutos. Tenía que ser valiente...

Bajó las escaleras mientras se colocaba la campera y se detuvo en la cocina, en donde encontró una nota de su abuela, en donde decía que volvería pronto. Fue hasta la sala y abrió un cajón sacando una pequeña libreta de notas y una lapicera. Escribió una nota para Kiyoko para que luego no se preocupara. Y la dejó en la cocina junto a la otra...

Salió de la casa con seriedad y empezó a caminar hasta la casa de Kaoru. No tenía ganas de ir en autobús o en taxi, quería caminar y tardar en llegar para poder pensar con claridad. Todo era un desastre...

\- _¿Qué hago ahora...?_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Observó su celular algo confundida y decidió ignorar todo aquello. Lo dejó en la mesita y se levantó rápidamente cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a dos de sus locas amigas. Momoko y Kimiko.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola chicas - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás preparada para un cambio de look? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Emm...supongo...?

\- ¿Y Miyako? - preguntó Kimiko.

\- Acabo de llamarla, dice que ya viene

\- Bien, mientras deberíamos empezar - dijo Momoko.

\- Cierto, ya son la una, a las cuatro es la cita - dijo Kimiko mirando su reloj.

\- Si...pero yo tengo hambre - dijo la pelinegra molesta.

\- ¡Comerás luego! - dicen ambas antes de meterla al baño, ignorando las quejas de la chica.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Observó a su hermano que comía a lo loco mientras miraba la hora. Parecía un cerdo desesperado o algo así. Él no podía dejar de pensar en su querido ángel, había podido dormir dos horas desde que contó todo a su hermana y a Saito. Cuando despertó estuvo a punto de llamarla pero en eso entró su hermana y le dijo que no lo hiciera. Él frunció el ceño queriendo ocultar su tristeza y desesperación y arrojó el celular al suelo para después entrar al baño y ducharse. Estaba realmente cansado y aunque no le gustaba ser agresivo, no podía evitarlo.

Media hora después ella se fue diciendo que iría a la casa de Kaoru, y ahora Masaru, Saito y él estaban ayudando a kentaro para la cita. Pero antes de que pudieran meterlo al baño, él dijo que estaba hambriento. Y aunque trataron de hacer que se metiera, él los golpeó y salió corriendo hasta la cocina. Y como también les agarró hambre, fueron con él.

\- ¡Ya terminé! - exclamó el pelinegro parándose.

\- ¡Entonces ve a bañarte idiota! - exclamó Masaru. El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se fue hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

\- Enserio no me creo que Kaoru esté enamorada de...- dijo Saito mirando al pelinegro de manera desaprobativa -..él...

\- Al corazón no se le manda - dijo Makoto mientras revolvía su comida con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Makoto? - le preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh?...- lo miró sin ninguna expresión -...Si...solo estoy algo cansado...

\- Esta bien - dijo no muy convencido, pero sabía que sería en balde insistirle a ese rubio -. Voy a mi habitación...

\- Bien - dijo Saito sonriendo. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo ya no estaba, se giró a ver al rubio deprimido -. Makoto...

\- ¿Qué? - dijo de mala gana.

\- Quiero que dejes de poner esa cara y de estar de mal humor, eso no sirve de nada - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo que digas - dijo antes de levantarse e irse a la sala para poder ver su canal. Eso lo entristeció, ya que le hizo recordar cuando Miyako y él se peleaban por el control, y terminaban jugando - _piedra, papel o tijera -_ par ver qué es lo que verían. Y se quedaban así, contentos solo con tenerse, sin importar que de estuvieran perdiendo algún capítulo.

\- Makoto - el mencionado alzó la mirada para ver al pelinegro con una mirada oscura y peligrosa, que estaba parado y con los brazos cruzados. Tal vez si no estuviera de _esos_ ánimos se habría asustado. Pero sorprendentemente, ni siquiera le importaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quiero ayudarte a volver con Miyako - dijo caminando hacia él.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso señor cupido?, robando una de las flechas de cupido y ponérsela en el trasero - dijo con amargura y burla a la vez. Eso sorprendió completamente al pelinegro.

\- No...- se sentó a su lado -. Eres hermano de mi novia, y con el tiempo tus hermanos y tú me fueron agradando más. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y yo sé muy bien que si estuviera en una situación como la tuya me ayudarias sin importar qué...

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - dijo cruzado de brazos y con cierta indiferencia.

\- Porque te conozco - dijo seriamente -. Y si no dejas de comportarte como Kentaro y Masaru, te golpeare hasta que recapacites...¿oíste?

\- Si, ya oí - suspiró con cansancio -. Entonces...¿cuál es tu idea?

\- Bien...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Miró a su amiga y luego a la ropa que se encontraba tendida en la cama. Hace una hora que había llegado y ahora estaba viendo la ropa que podría usar Kaoru, el maquillaje y el peinado. Aunque Kaoru seguía con lo de no querer usas una _tonta_ falda y mucho menos un vestido. Al menos no había cambiado del todo...

\- ¡Pero a Kentaro le gustará! - dijo Momoko.

\- Pero...¡Pero a mí no!

\- Pero entonces no lo complacerás, y será simple - dijo Kimiko recurriendo al chantaje.

\- P-pero...- miró a la chica rubia que se mantenía callada esperando la decisión -. ¿Tú qué dices Miya-chan?

\- ¿Eh? - la miró algo confundida pero reaccionó enseguida -. Yo creo que deberías ser tú misma, y si a él no le gusta entonces no es para ti...

Las tres chicas la miraron algo sorprendidas. Usualmente la rubia diría eso pero también querría que ella usara un vestido o una falda, por más que pensara lo que había dicho. Eso fue un alerta que les indicó que algo pasaba con esa chica adorable y adicta a la moda. Aunque Kimiko ya sabía la razón, y de eso hablaría con ella luego.

\- Miyako...- habló Momoko sentándose junto a ella -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada - negó levemente -. Yo...estoy bien

\- No, no estás bien - dijo la pelirroja con seriedad -. Te conozco Miyako, y sé muy bien cuando algo te pasa

\- Enserio, no me pasa absolutamente nada - dijo sonriendo, pero sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

\- ¡Miyako! - exclaman sus amigas con preocupación.

\- Lo siento...yo...no quería arruinar esto - susurró secándose bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, cuéntanos - dijo Kaoru con seriedad y preocupación. La rubia las miró a cada una de ellas hasta detenerse en la peliblanca, que solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa cálida.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sonrió viendo su reflejo en el retrovisor del auto y miró a sus hermanos que estaban apoyados contra la ventanilla. Gracias a ellos su cita estaba resuelta y él estaba con una vestimenta digna de alguien rebelde como él. Ahora pensaba que no era malo tener a esos dos como hermanos y al otro como amigo/cuñado.

\- Bueno, gracias a los tres por ayudarme - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- De nada, luego nos cuentas todo, ¿vale? - dijo Makoto con una sonrisa. Al menos había vuelto a ser el de antes.

\- De acuerdo, adiós - arrancó el auto y los tres sacaron rápidamente la cabeza y los brazos antes de que él los llevara arrastrando. Fue a toda velocidad hasta un lugar para buscar un regalo, sin importarle el maldito semáforo o las personas. Quería llegar a tiempo y enserio no podía creer que la hora se le pasara volando.

Llegó en unos cuantos minutos a una tienda y corrió hacia adentro, en donde había muchos collares y colgantes de diamantes. Realmente agradecía ser millonario. Miró su celular dándose cuenta que tenia en modo apagado y por eso no pudo escuchar las llamadas de Kimiko ni de Kaoru, estaba seguro de que esas cuatro lo matarían. Lo volvió a guardar después de verificar la hora y le sonrió a una chica muy bonita que lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una media sonrisa y lujuria en sus ojos. Valla que era popular y demasiado atractivo...

No tenía tiempo para hablar con la coqueta chica así que empezó a ver un par de collares, ya que sabía que a su verdecita no le gustaba mucho los pendientes. Y cuando al fin se decidió, lo pagó y salió rápidamente para meterse al auto, y se fue a toda velocidad otra vez.

Cuando llegó al gran edificio salió para poder entrar pero se detuvo cundo vio a las cuatro chicas paradas enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Se despeino el cabello con nerviosismo al ver la mirada de esas demonios.

\- ¡¡Llegas tarde!! - exclamó Kimiko.

\- Perdón, enserio quería llegar pero debía hacer algo antes - dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que tanto debías hacer que casi me dejas plantada? - preguntó Kaoru sonando sorprendentemente tranquila. Eso los dejó bastante sorprendidos, ya que "la otra Kaoru" se abría enojado y lo había golpeado para luego dejarlo plantado a él. Pero eso no se lo esperarán, aunque era mejor, por así decirlo.

\- Es una sorpresa - le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonroje sin poder evitarlo -. ¿Vamos?

\- Si, adiós chicas - dijo sonriendo. Los dos se meten al auto y se alejan de ahí.

\- Espero que todo salga bien - dijo Miyako sonriendo. Después de haber confesado todo a sus amigas se sentía mucho mejor. Aunque Kimiko no dijo nada sobre lo que le había contado su hermano, no era la hora. Y las otras dos solo la abrazaron diciendo que todo estaría bien. Luego no dijeron nada más y siguieron arreglando a Kaoru.

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Momoko.

\- Lo lamento chicas, pero yo debo ir a casa, no quiero que mi abuela se preocupe - dijo Miyako sonriendo.

\- ¿Estaras bien? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Si, nos vemos luego - dijo antes de irse caminando.

\- Vamos a la mansión, debemos hablar con Makoto - dijo Kimiko. La pelirroja asintió.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Miró detenidamente a la chica que tenía enfrente y que vestía de una manera totalmente diferente. Usaba una falda negra abajo de los muslos, ¡una falda! Jamás paso por su mente (pero si en sus sueños pervertidos XD) que ella, la chica odia faldas y super rebelde, usara una falda como si nada. Una cosa era que usara una cuando se transformara, otra que la usara sin queja. Pero debía admitir que le encantaba de esa forma, pero...

\- ¿Por qué usas una falda?

Ella lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta y bajó la mirada sonrojada.

\- ¿Me queda mal?

\- ¡No! - dijo rápidamente y detuvo el auto -. Te quesa hermoso...Solo que no pensé que usarías una, ya que no te gustan

\- Así es, pero quería cambiar de look - dijo apenada. Kentaro sonrió de lado y la tomó del mentón, observando cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos esmeralda, sus mejillas notablemente sonrosadas, su piel blanca y suave...y sus labios, tan atrayentes...Tan...

Se alejó de ella con rapidez y con el cuerpo ardiendo. Se sentía como fuego y no podía volver a mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Kentaro?...- la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Al fin dices mi nombre correctamente

\- ¿Eh?...¡Es cierto! - dijo sonriendo con alegría. Era una parte que él nunca había visto, y agradecía poder verlo antes de que algo pasara y ella recuperara la memoria. Y cuando ese día llegara - _y sabía que pasaría -_ todo se arruinaría y volvería a ser como antes. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño...Pero sabía perfectamente que algo dentro de él extrañaba a la vieja Kaoru, agresiva y terca.

\- ¿Y a dónde vamos?

\- Ah, si - salió del auto y dio la vuelta para abrir el de ella y ayudarla a bajar. Caminaron hasta un restaurante muy elegante y refinado, con un letrero que decía: _Star restaurant._

\- ¿Cenaremos aquí? - dijo sorprendida.

\- Si, y no te preocupes, soy millonario y puedo pagar lo que sea, nena - dijo guiñandole un ojo. Ella sólo asintió y ambos entraron al restaurante siendo atendidos por un hombre con vestimenta elegante que los miró con desaprobación al ver como vestían pero a ellos le importó un carajo y entraron sentándose junto a la ventana con la hermosa vista de la calle y el parque que estaba enfrente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás pagar todo?

\- Claro que si, mi amor - asintió antes de hacer una señal para que uno de los camarero se acercara y tomara su orden.

\- _*¿Me llamó amor?*_ \- pensó Kaoru completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Nada más señor?, bien - el hombre miró a la pelinegra -. ¿Qué pedirá usted señorita?

\- ¿Eh?...- proceso la pregunta y luego miró el menú con algo de torpeza. Pero pronto decidió qué es lo que comería, y así el hombre escribió todo en una libreta y se fue.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Kentaro.

\- No...estoy bien - dijo sonriendo -. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te noto nerviosa - dijo sonriendo mientras recargaba su puño contra su mejilla, observándola.

\- ¿Nerviosa yo?, como crees, claro que no - dijo riendo y tratando de ocultar los nervios que tenía cuando estaba junto a él.

\- Esta bien, si tu lo dices

\- Oye...quería preguntarte algo - dijo obteniendo toda la atención del pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que tuve un sueño ayer...- dijo pensativa -. Era yo en un lugar llamado Osaka...luego no recuerdo que pasó pero si sé que llegaste tú y estábamos discutiendo por algo...y entonces...

\- ¿Entonces...? - preguntó algo preocupado. Ella estaba recordando cosas y aunque le gustaba eso, también lo molestaba. Porque sabía perfectamente que la amaba y que ella lo dejaría cuando recordara todo.

\- Emm...pues...¡Lo olvidé! - dijo con una risa nerviosa -. Pero solo es un absurdo sueño, ¿no?

\- Si...solo un sueño - dijo algo distraído. Cosa que ella notó pero no dijo nada.

Unos minutos después les trajeron la comida. Y así estuvieron la tarde, hablando sobre sus intereses, sobre lo idiota que eran los villanos, sobre el pasado. Ese tiempo en que se conocieron. Él le contó todo sobre eso y también sobre su vida en el infierno. Ella solo lo escuchaba, daba su opinión o reía por algunas cosas.

Cuando Kentaro pagó la cuenta _\- a pesar de que Kaoru quería pagar su pedido -_ salió del lugar junto con ella y subieron al auto. Aún no era demasiado tarde así que decidieron ir a la feria que estaba abierta abierta a unas veinte cuadras de ahí. Y se pusieron en marcha...

Toda la noche estuvieron jugando y ganando premios, ya que eran los mejores y el entrenamiento para las batallas les servía de mucho. Aunque se divertía, Kentaro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Kaoru en el restaurante. Ella se merecía saber que eso sí había pasado. Qué él la había besado enserio. Por más doloroso que fuera su rechazo hacia él, no podía mentirle en nada, por más que lo quisiera. Era injusto...así que se lo diría cuando llegaran a la casa.

Después de demasiada diversión decidieron irse por dos cosas: 1 - Porque un chico gay miraba demasiado a Kentaro y 2 - porque Kaoru se peleó con el gerente del lugar solo porque ella había derramado accidentalmente su bebida en el hombre y éste la insultó. Entonces ella enfureció y le dio tremendo puñetazo que le dejó un moretón. Entonces los corrió y les prohibió volver.

\- Perdón por no haberme controlado - dijo Kaoru abrazando al oso de peluche que había ganado el pelinegro para dárselo. El peluche era de color café con ojos negros y un corazón cocida entre las manos que decía: _Te quiero mucho._

\- No te preocupes - dijo Kentaro sonriendo -. Si tú no lo hacías probablemente lo hubiera hecho yo...después de todo ese viejo se lo merecía...

\- ¡Tienes razón! - sonrió alegremente. Luego lo miró pensando en lo que diría a continuación -. Oye...¿te gusto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - la miró entre sonrojado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué si te gusto, idiota? - dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Pues...yo...emm...- sonrió algo divertido -. Es un secreto, princesa...

\- ¿Eh?...¡oh, vamos!, ¡solo dame un si o un no!. Ni que te costara tanto - dijo cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué tanto interés en eso? - dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es que...yo...- miró a otro lado antes de sonreír -. Es un secreto, princeso...

\- ¿Princeso?

\- Jajajajaja

\- ¡No te rías! - exclamó indignado -. Hubiera sido mejor que dijeras rey o algo más para hombre...

\- Pues para mí eres un princeso Jajajajaja

\- Ah, ya cállate - dijo aparentando estar serio, pero por dentro estaba divertido por la situación.

\- Perdoné usted Su Alteza real - dijo con una reverencia burlona.

\- La perdono sirvienta leal - dijo con burla.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Lo que se hace o dice se paga con la misma moneda, querida - dijo antes de meterse al auto. Ella resopló antes de meterse al Ferrari.

En el transcurso a la casa de la pelinegra se la pasaron hablando y riendo, y burlándose del otro pero de forma amistosa. Y también cantando una canción a todo pulmón, que se oía desde la radio. Al llegar los dos bajaron riendo y abrazados.

\- ¡Me divertí mucho hoy! - dijo sonrojada.

\- Yo igual

\- Muchas gracias por aceptar salir conmigo

-No importa...no acepté al principio porque me confundí, esa no eras tú...pero me alegra que trataras de convencerme - dijo sonriendo de lado.

\- De nada entonces - suspiró con cansancio -. Bueno, nos vemos mañana...

\- Esta bien - dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Pero se detuvo,tenía que decirle. Se dio la vuelta y la vio a punto de entrar -. ¡Kaoru!

\- ¿Si? - corrió hacia él como esperando algo.

\- ¿Recuerdas tu sueño?

\- Si...- dijo algo decepcionada -. ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Pues en realidad no es un sueño...- dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo es - negó lentamente -. Y pronto recordarás todo y me odiaras..

\- No, yo jamás te- abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los cálidos labios del pelinegro besandola con ternura y pasión a la vez.

Entonces quiso corresponder pero imágenes vinieron a su mente como flash. El día en el que lo conoció, las peleas, el beso, cuando la veía con otras chicas, el beso, la ira que sentía cuando él la trataba mal o se burlaba, el beso, la pelea en el auto cuando estaban llendo a la playa, otra vez el beso, el monstruo que trató de comerla, el beso...Lo separó de ella rápidamente y bajó la mirada.

\- ¿Kaoru?

-...Ya lo recuerdo todo - susurró con los ojos cerrados. Kentaro solo suspiró y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Yo...

\- ¡Te odio! - gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, eso lo dejó completamente sorprendido pero también herido. Aunque ya se esperaba algo así...

\- ¡Kaoru escúchame!

\- ¡Vete!, ¡aléjate de mí! - lo empujó bruscamente y corrió hacia su casa cerrando la puerta rápidamente, antes de que él la alcanzara.

\- ¡Abreme Kaoru!

Después de no recibir respuesta alguna, bajó la cabeza con los puños apretados y se subió a su auto para alejarse a toda velocidad.

Cada vez estaba más furioso, y no con ella, sino con él mismo. Habían tenido una cita muy divertida y romántica tal vez. Y ahora todo se arruinó. Kaoru había recuperado sus recuerdos sobre él. Y ahora solo venían problemas...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 ** _Gracias a todos por esperar y comentar. Me hacen mega felices :)_**

 ** _Y además, ¡éste es el capítulo más largo que e hecho en mí vida! XD_**

 ** _Próximamente: (resumen) Los dos verdes no hablarán y cierta chica pelinegra se dará cuanta de sus sentimientos. Y veremos qué es lo que pasa con los rubios...Y pues los demás estarán metiendo sus narices en todos lados, tratando de arreglar todo el lío armado._**

 ** _Éste cap se iba a tratar más de los verdes por ser su cita pero luego pensé que los azules necesitaban más protagonismo y tener al menos una pelea que moviera un poco las cosas (XD)_**

 _ **El próximo capítulo se titulará:** Misión: reconciliación **. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado.**_

 ** _Sayonara!! :p_**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 ** _Red Love Kawaii._**


End file.
